To Be In Love With You
by La Belle Marauder
Summary: Evie Bloxam has been James Potter's best friend since birth. Now as the pair head off to Hogwarts they'll encounter more than even James bargained for. In the midst of growing up and growing closer, will they make it through the war that approaches?
1. An Adventure of Sorts

**New story. The first chapter's short, I know. I'll be juggling the three. I really got into making this one. Enjoy!**

** xo**

It was near the end of August. A peaceful end to a peaceful day in the late summer of 1971. On this day, two young children from the town of Godric's Hollow, no older than eleven zoomed around on their broomsticks, matching Nimbus 500's. All summer they'd played Quidditch from the crack of dawn to the completion of dusk in the communal Quidditch pitch which their fathers had spent many a laborious day building for them. The two children in question were next door neighbors and had been ever since they were born. The oldest, a boy with messy jet-black hair and hazel eyes, had been born to elderly parents on March 27, 1960. Because his parents had not expected to be blessed with a child after years of trying, they'd been utterly smitten with their son to the point of total indulgence. This was apparent in the child's demeanor. He had the glow, as many others do, of one who has been truly loved and adored.

The younger of the two, a girl with dirty blonde hair and dark chocolate eyes, was born just a few hours later on the 28th of March. Like the boy, she was an only child, and also quite indulged by her parents, though more disciplined as she was born to a younger couple who were more aware of the dangers that had befallen the world they lived in. She was every bit as, if not more, headstrong than the boy, and would often butt heads with her mother- who aside from her teachers in primary school, was the only person to address her by her given name.

The two children had been next door neighbors and best friends since birth. As their mothers' had put it, "Inseparable since James taught Evie to pick the lock on her play pen."

It was now the summer that both Evandra Lilith Bloxum and James Charlus Potter were eleven. That could only mean one thing in their world.

"What do you think Hogwarts will be like, Jamesie?" asked Evie as they hovered on their broom sticks and observed the sunset on their little hamlet.

"I think it'll be great, Evie. We'll have loads of friends, and we'll be on the Quidditch team together by our third year. And you can't forget all the hell we'll be raising." Smirked James to his best friend.

"You really think it'll be that easy?" she asked him skeptically. She knew it would not be as smooth as he'd made it out to be all these years. They'd both gone to the primary school down the road, and as a result knew that there was more to school than just games and friends.

"Well of course. I mean, Hogwarts won't know what's hit it once we've been sorted into Gryffindor. And we'll be living there, Evie!" he encouraged, already sensing what she was going to say next.

"Won't you miss home though? I know I'll at least miss the pitch." She said looking around at what had been their stadium from the time they rode toy broomsticks to race each other.

"Well, yeah. Of course I'll miss it. But I look at this as an adventure of sorts. And even though Molly's graduated, Gideon, Fabian, and Matilda will be there. And so will your cousin Felissity. See, we've got friends before we've even walked through the door." He said reassuringly.

They hovered for a moment before she muttered, "I guess."

He looked skeptically at his best friend. He knew Evie backwards and forwards, and if anything this was _not_ characteristic of her at all. She was the most sarcastic and friendly person he knew. Evie could make friends with anyone she wanted, and he'd have expected her to be bouncing up and down at the prospect of being top of their year at this school just like she'd been at their old one.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he turned to look at her. She refused to meet his gaze. Embarrassed that he might poke fun at her, as was sometimes characteristic of their friendship.

"You're not going to ditch me to just hang out with a bunch of boys, will you?" she asked, feeling rather stupid for voicing her worries. He scooted his broom over to be side by side with her, putting his arm around her in a brotherly way.

"Why would you even think that? You're mental if you think that'd happen. You're my best friend, Evie. I'm sticking with you no matter what. I'd eat dung before I'd ditch you." Laughed James.

"You mean I'd feed you dung if you ever tried to ditch me." Laughed Evie with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

The next day was the first day of the rest of their lives. It was the day that Evie that would always recall James referring to as the beginning of, "An adventure of sorts."


	2. Meet & Greet

"Why can't you see me off too, daddy?" Evie pouted as her father put on his travelling cloak.

"You know I'd love to, Evie. But with all that's going on I couldn't get the morning off. The office is getting more and more to deal with. You'll be fine going with your mother and the Potters." He smiled apologetically at his only child.

"But _you_ won't be there. And I won't see you until Christmas. Can't they do with one less auror for an hour?" she complained. Her father was indeed a very notable and successful auror. He'd worked his way up through the ranks until he was second in command to Alastor Moody. He'd had to miss quite a few family parties and occasions to spend time on the ever growing trouble there was at the office. And with the Dark Lord on the rise, he seemed to be spending less time at home with his wife and daughter, and more time in the field. He knelt down in front of her cupping her rosy cheeks and giving her a warm smile.

"It'll go by faster than you think. And you won't have time to miss me. I have a gift for you," he said taking a small velvet box and opening it to reveal a silver locket encrusted with three small rubies, with the letters _EB_ engraved on the front in an elegant script, "Now, it's a tradition in my family to give a young witch or wizard a gift on their first day of Hogwarts."

"Like the ring grandpa Algernon gave you?" she asked as her eyes widened at the locket.

"Yes, like the ring grandpa Algernon gave me," he said as he put the locket around his daughter's neck, "And you can put whatever pictures you want inside. There's a small latch that opens so you can have three pictures instead of two. Do you like it, princess?"

She gave her father a teary hug, not because of the gift, but because they'd be parted longer than they'd ever been for any one of his missions, "I love it, daddy. Be careful, will you? Those fanatics are getting deadlier and more reckless out there."

"You're starting to sound like your mother." He said wiping her tears.

"Somebody mention me?" asked Evie's mother as she walked into the foyer.

"Just noting how Evie is starting to act more and more like her gorgeous mother." Said the auror walking over to his wife to give her a kiss.

"Of course you were, Aldion. Now get a move on or you'll be late to the office. Last time you were on your way to work fifteen minutes late, Alastor Moody barged in demanding what had happened to you." Said his wife lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes, dear. It won't be a problem for you to go to with the Potters, will it, Metrodora? You'll be fine, right?" he asked with slight anxiety. After what their family had suffered three years ago, Aldion Bloxum never felt right about leaving his family on their own.

"I'll be fine. Charlus and Dorea said it's no problem." With a final kiss to his wife, and another hug to his daughter, he left for work without another word.

"When are we leaving, mum?" asked Evie following her mother into the kitchen.

"As soon as you bring your trunk down, Evandra." Replied her mother as she took off her apron.

"Alright. I want to show you something first!" exclaimed Evie before running up to her room. The walls of the room were a light yellow color while the trim, bedding, and much else was crimson. Posters of Quidditch teams, Wizarding rock bands, and pictures of Evie, her family, the Potters, and the Prewetts covered much of the wall space. She had a large queen size bed with stuffed quaffles, snitches, bludgers, and dragons sitting at the foot. She had a small desk in one corner of the room, next to her balcony window that was littered with old quills and parchment. Her once stuffed closet was now void of most of the clothing it once held as it was now packed away in the trunk in the center of the room.

Evie took out her wand, a 12 ½ inch Mahogany with a dragon heartstring core, pointed it at the trunk. "Wingardium Leviosa." She said with a swish and flick. To her delight the trunk hovered off the ground. She ran down the stairs, trunk in tow, into the kitchen. "Look, mum! See I've been practicing."

"Well done, love. I have to say I'm impressed," said her mother with pride, "But you can't be doing this next summer. We don't want to get any letters from the ministry, do we?"

"Yes, mum." Muttered Evie as they walked out the door and over to the Potter's house. Charlus and Dorea Potter greeted them warmly and invited them in. James, it appeared was sitting cool and collected on his trunk, a grey owl caged next to him, with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Was about time, Evie. I thought you'd changed your mind." Teased James as he playfully ruffled her hair.

"James, that's no way to behave towards a lady." Scolded Dorea to her son as they gathered around the large hearth in the center of the sitting room.

"Evie's not a lady, mum. She's a Quidditch player." Said James, earning a smack on the back of the head from his friend. When their group made it to Platform 9 ¾ the pair of first years were stunned into silence by the scarlet train that would take them to Hogwarts. They'd never before seen so many witches and wizards around their own age. Much of the anxiety Evie- and James in secret- had been feeling evaporated as it was replaced but utter excitement. They bid their mothers goodbye and were escorted to a compartment by James's father. Once they were settled into their seats with their luggage sorted, Mr. Potter tossed each of them a pouch full of galleons.

"Some pocket money for the both of you. Don't spend it all in one place." He said giving each of them a tight hug. They gave their thanks, James giving his father a final hug, before saying goodbye.

"Can you believe we're here? I'm so excited I feel I could fly without a broomstick." Laughed James. Evie shook her head at her friend.

"Felissity said there's a witch that comes around every now and then with a trolley full of sweets." Said Evie enthusiastically.

"Well I know what _I'm_ spending my money on." Said James as the train began to move.

"I thought your dad said not to spend it all in one place." Said Evie lifting an eyebrow. Just then the compartment door came open. A pretty red haired girl entered, followed by a sallow looking boy with unkempt stringy black hair.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" asked the girl, motioning to the opposite seat.

"Go ahead." Answered Evie kindly as she noticed the girl looked a bit upset. James hadn't noticed their presence as he fingered through the pouch of galleons before pocketing it. The compartment door opened again revealing a boy with long black hair, pale handsome features, and grey penetrating eyes.

"Got room for another?"He asked looking at James and Evie. "Everywhere else is full."

"Sure." Said Evie as she and James scooted over. The boy took a seat on the other side of Evie, looking around uncomfortably as he did so.

"I'm James. James Potter." Said James extending a hand to the newcomer.

"Sirius Black," said the boy shaking James's hand, "And you are?"

"Evie Bloxum." Said Evie with a smile.

"Evie _Bollocks_?" said the boy with a grin. Evie narrowed her eyes.

"_Bloxum_. Like Beatrix Bloxum. The author of _The Toadstool Tales_." Said Evie pointedly at the boy. Most people made the connection between her and her famous great grandmother.

"Isn't that the book series that causes whoever reads it to vomit? If I were you I'd stick to Bollocks. It's much safer." Replied Sirius, earning a hardy laugh from James. Evie threw him a scathing look.

"It's a right start better than Sirius Black. Your name literally means black dog, you know?" said Evie lifting a brow in challenge. Sirius smirked.

"Yeah I know. My whole family's named after constellations and stars. I've got a cousin named Narcissa of all things. She lives up to it in full though, so I guess literally being named conceited suits her." Said Sirius with a bark-like laugh.

"So, Sirius, play any Quidditch?" asked James, diffusing the situation.

"Yeah. I usually play beater. What about you lot?" asked Sirius as he leaned back in his seat.

"Yeah. I play chaser. Evie here's a keeper. It's a good way to keep each other up to speed." Said James putting a brotherly arm around Evie, who shrugged him off and stuck her tongue out.

"Are you two an item?" asked Sirius looking between both Evie and James. At that the two started laughing.

"_Me_ and _him_? No, no. Too good of friends." Laughed Evie clutching her sides.

"Yeah, Evie's like my sister. We've literally known each other since birth." Added James.

"Thought I'd ask." Said Sirius, sending a sly smile toward Evie. At the feeling of heat rising to her cheeks she quickly turned toward the window.

"You'd better be in Slytherin." They suddenly heard the other boy in the compartment say to the red haired girl. Up until that point, James, Evie, and Sirius had pretty much forgotten about the other occupants of the compartment.

"Slytherin?" Evie noticed James's eyes rest a little longer than normal on the red haired girl before looking back to the boy, "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"My whole family's been in Slytherin." Answered Sirius.

"Blimey. And here I thought you seemed alright." Said James, earning laughs from both Sirius and Evie.

"Maybe I'll be the first to break the tradition. Where are you going? If you've got the choice?" asked Sirius to his seat mates.

"Gryffindor." Smirked Evie.

"Where dwell the brave at heart, just like my dad." Said James as he wielded an invisible sword. They heard a snort come from the greasy haired boy across from them.

"Got a problem with that?" asked James in a cold tone. Evie gave a smirk, knowing what the boy had coming.

"No, not if you'd prefer to be brawny than brainy." Said the boy- what he thought was a clever response.

"Where are you going? Seeing as you're neither." Smirked Sirius. Evie chuckled as James started shaking from the vigorous bouts of laughter.

"Let's go find another compartment, Severus." Said the girl, throwing a scathing look at James and Sirius. They boys mocked them as they walked by, James attempting the trip the boy named Severus.

"See you later, Snivellus!" called James as they exited the compartment.

"Really, James? Did you have to be rude to _her_ as well?" asked Evie as she stood and moved to the now unoccupied seat.

"Whatever do you mean, Evie?" asked James with a mischievous grin.

"Don't 'whatever do you mean, Evie,' me, Potter. I saw the way you looked at her. You'll have a lot of catching up to do if that's how you intend to start off with girls." She answered with a knowing smirk.

"When did you develop the knowledge for this type of stuff?" gawked James.

"I've been writing Felissity a lot this summer. She's quite insightful. I _did_ ask Fabian and Gideon, but they refused to tell me anything. They act like I'm still five with pigtails." Muttered Evie.

"You wore pigtails yesterday, Evie." Said James as Sirius began to laugh. Evie flushed a bright shade of scarlet.

"That's not the point!" she said heatedly.

"Alright, if you say so. Speaking of which, where are the Prewetts?" asked James.

"I don't know. I'm going to go get changed. Maybe I'll find Tilly somewhere around here." She said as she left the compartment. After changing into her plain black robes that had yet to bare any house affiliation, Evie bumped into the girl that had been in their compartment. She looked at Evie and began to walk away.

"Oi, red! Wait!" called Evie as she marched up to the girl. The girl turned around. Up close Evie noticed that this girl was indeed very pretty. Her stunning green eyes and red hair absolutely warranted James's attention. Evie just hoped her friend would learn when to keep his mouth shut.

"Yes? What do you want? Come to tease me some more?" snapped the girl.

"No. I just wanted to apologize for my friends teasing you. Not necessarily for teasing your friend. But you hadn't said anything and it was unnecessary." Said Evie politely. The girl looked at her skeptically for a moment.

"Did they send you to do this?" she asked.

'I _do_ think for myself, you know. And no, they didn't. I doubt their brains have the capacity to be anywhere other than Quidditch long enough to understand what their blabbering." Smiled Evie.

"What's…What's Quidditch?" asked the girl in a small voice.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were a muggleborn." Said Evie with a sheepish grin.

"Is that a problem?" asked the girl suddenly.

"Not at all. I don't discriminate. Quidditch is a sport played on broomsticks. I'm a player myself. I take it you're a first year, too?" asked Evie.

"Yeah. To tell you the truth I'm a little nervous. I don't really know anything other than what I've read and heard from Severus." Said the girl. Evie lifted an eyebrow. _Of course this girl was the bookish type. _Evie tried her best to be active and not limit herself to only pursuing academia. She figured she would have probably done the same thing if she were the girl's position.

"Don't be. It's just like any other sort of boarding school. Except we do magic." Laughed Evie, as the girl giggled.

"I'm Lily Evans." Said the girl extending her hand.

"Evie Bloxum. It's nice to meet you, Lily." Said Evie as she released Lily's hand.

"I'd better get back to my compartment. Severus will be wondering where I've gone." Said Lily in clearly higher spirits.

"Alright. I'll see you at the sorting." Said Evie before parting ways with her new friend.


	3. At This Rate We'll All Be In Hufflepuff

On her way back, Evie poked her head into a few compartments before finally finding the one occupied by her three favorite red heads.

"Bonjour, Prewetts." She said as she strode in and sat down next to her friend Gideon. Evie was among only four people who could tell Fabian and Gideon apart, along with James, their dad, and their younger sister Matilda, who usually went by name Tilly. The twins were tall and lanky, with freckles and dark red hair, going into their third year at Hogwarts. They looked completely identical to anyone who hadn't noticed the small freckle on Fabian's left ear that was absent on Gideon's. Not even their mother or their older sister Molly could tell them apart.

"Hello, Evie. Good holiday?" asked Fabian who was sitting next to the Prewett's younger sister Tilly, also eleven and also Evie's other best friend. Tilly was a bit paler than her brothers, with not as many freckles. Whereas her brothers had light blue eyes, her were more turquoise. And rather than have deep dark red hair like her siblings, Tilly had light orange-red hair. She was very much the odd one out, along with being the baby and most sarcastic.

"You would know. I've only seen you every week this summer." Said Evie sarcastically.

"Well a lot can change in the span of two days, dear one." Said Gideon.

"Ignore them. They've been like this all morning. They think they've got a shot at being chasers on the Gryffindor team." Said Tilly rolling her eyes.

"Oh hush, Tilly," said Fabian, "You know what Auntie Muriel says."

"If you're sarcastic to your elders-"

"-You'll get spattergroit and fangs-"

"-And end up an old spinster-"

"-With body parts that hang." Said the twins.

"Yes, and Auntie Muriel knows this first hand." Muttered Tilly. The twins smirked.

"Be a doll will you?" said Gideon to Evie.

"We've got a couple of friends of the opposite gender who will be stopping by for a visit any second." Said Fabian to Evie.

"Pessimistic little sisters aren't exactly an aphrodisiac." Finished the twins with pleading eyes.

"Fine, but answer me one thing," the twins leaned in waiting, "Where do babies come from?"

They looked between each other with horrified looks on their identical faces, clearly missing the smirk on their sister's face as she knew what her best friend was up to.

"Well…Evie…"

"You see…"

"When a witch and a wizard love each other-"

"Sometimes they…erm…they express that love by-"

"Oi! I was only joking!" laughed Evie, "Tilly and I will get lost. Carry on with your knitting."

"Thanks for saving me. If you're doing anyone a favor it's me," said Tilly as they walked down the train, "I did _not_ care to stick around and watch them snog the life out of some poor girls."

"I s'pose you owe me one then, Til." Laughed Evie.

"S'pose I do. Where's James?" asked Tilly.

"He's back in the compartment with this bloke that we met. He seems alright." Answered Evie.

"If you say so." Said Tilly in an indifferent tone.

"How's Molly? Still hopefully in love with Arthur Weasley?" asked Evie.

"It's worse than that. I told you we couldn't come over yesterday to play Quidditch but I didn't tell you why." Said Tilly as she feigned disinterest.

"Well?" asked Evie after a few seconds.

"Molly and Arthur eloped. You should've seen my parents. They were furious. Not because of Arthur. I mean Arthur's a nice bloke. Easy enough to get along with at any rate, even if he's got limited goals. They just weren't pleased about the lack of ceremony." Answered Tilly.

"Wow…I can't believe that Molly, your sister, 'Never-kiss-on-the-first-date, Big-June-wedding type, Molly got eloped." Said Evie perplexedly.

"Came as a shock to us all." Muttered Tilly. Evie knew that Molly getting married in secret and without her there was hurting Tilly more than she would let on, but she wouldn't push it. Tilly never had been the expressive type, unless that expression be angry or explosive. When they got back to the compartment James and Sirius were already in their robes, feasting on a sizeable amount of assorted sweets.

"The trolley came by? Hell I wanted to get some sweets." Said Evie as she and Tilly plopped down on the seat across from the boys. James tossed Tilly and Evie a couple of acid pops and chocolate frogs.

"Thought you might say that." He said nonchalantly.

"Aw, Jamesie, you _do_ take care of me." Said Evie in a sarcastically sugary voice.

"I haven't met you." Said Tilly to Sirius. Tilly was never one for subtlety.

"Sirius Black." Answered Sirius after popping what appeared to be an undesirably flavored every flavor bean in his mouth.

"Matilda Prewett." Said Tilly evenly.

"You don't say much do you?" said Sirius in a slightly pompous tone.

"Not unless I find you interesting." Said Tilly, turning away from Sirius. James started half laughing half choking at Tilly's comment as he swallowed an ice mice too soon.

The rest of the journey went by with a lot of chatter and laughs. James and Evie were getting on very well with Sirius while Tilly at least tolerated him. Evie would occasionally catch Sirius's eye and vice versa. James it appeared noticed nothing, Tilly, however, was not as unobservant as her friend. The train came to a stop as the sky had darkened over the station. The four of them stepped onto the platform looking around for any indication as to where they were supposed to go.

"Firs' years this way! Firs' years over 'ere!" shouted a loud, gruff voice over the buzz of the platform. The man rounding up the first years, Evie and her friends noticed, was enormous compared to a normal sized man. Evie would have been surprised to have reached his thigh.

"Bet he's a half giant or something." Said James as they approached the man beckoning to them.

"H'lo. I'm Rubeus Hagrid. Now tha' it looks like everyone is her' we'll be headin' off to the boats." He said leading them to the docks on the other side of the platform. They fit four to a boat comfortably. Hagrid led the way as boat after boat full of first years followed. Tilly held the lantern in their boat as they approached the most glorious sight any one of them had ever seen. Hogwarts castle was illuminated majestically by hundreds of twinkling lights as it towered over them.

"Wow." Said James breathlessly.

"You can say that again, mate." Grinned Sirius.

"Oi, Evie. You think if I provoke it, the giant squid will come out?" asked James with a goofy grin.

"Try it and I'll hex you into Snivellus's boat." She said pointedly. If possible the entrance hall was almost as breathtaking as the view of the castle. _Almost_. A slim witch in green robes and a feathered pointed hat was waiting for them at the top of the stairs.

"Good evening. My name is Professor McGonagall. I am Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor House, and the Transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts. The sorting ceremony will commence once you pass through those doors," Evie noticed Lily further down the steps looking down as Severus muttered something in her ear, "I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your corresponding houses. Now, welcome to Hogwarts."

The doors opened a moment later. Professor McGonagall led them through the Great Hall, down the long benches that were lined with students. Evie saw her cousin Felissity sitting at the Hufflepuff table, flashing a reassuring smile. Evie smiled back then looked over at the Gryffindor table. Fabian and Gideon were making faces at her, James, and Tilly, and only stopped when Professor McGonagall shot them a reproachful look. The group of first years stopped in front of the steps leading to the sorting hat. Evie looked at James for reassurance, her confidence faltering for only a second before he gave her an encouraging smile.

"No fear, Evie." He said giving her a pat on the back. She smiled at him and turned when she noticed Sirius looking at her.

"Gryffindor, then?" he asked her.

"Anywhere else just won't do." She smiled.

"Aubrey, Bertram!" shouted Professor McGonagall. A small blonde boy walked up to the hat and sat down. A moment later the hat placed him in Hufflepuff. After the cheers from the Hufflepuff table died down Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Avery, Hoyt!" The hat didn't need to touch the boy's head for long before he was placed in Slytherin.

"Bagman, Otto!" A plump boy with thin brown hair marched up a second later. The hat placed him in Hufflepuff along with the first boy.

"Barnaby, Georgina!" A pale girl with long dark hair walked up to the hat. She, too, was placed in Hufflepuff.

"At this rate we'll all be in Hufflepuff." Muttered Tilly.

"Black, Narcissa!" called Professor McGonagall. They watched as a blonde girl with pale pointed features, and an air of snobbery marched up to the hat.

"Isn't that the cousin you mentioned on the train?" asked Evie.

"Yup," said Sirius before she was placed in Slytherin, "See what I mean."

"Black, Sirius!"

"Good luck." Said Evie before Sirius walked up to the stand, not before giving her and James one last nervous smile. Sirius's sorting took a bit longer than the others had taken. Evie noticed his brow was furrowed for much of it. To everyone's surprise, no more than Sirius, the hat shouted "_GRYFFINDOR_!" Sirius beamed, looking into the mass of first years at James and Evie before taking his seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Bloxum, Evandra!" Evie looked back a James and Tilly before walking up to the stool and sitting down. She felt the old fabric of the hat slide down onto her head before she heard a voice go off.

"_Quite the talented mind. Yes, characteristic of a Bloxum. Indeed. Though you possess the skill, you lack the patience of a Ravenclaw. The cunning of a Slytherin I see, but more concerned about the well being of other's than yourself. Kind enough for Hufflepuff, but a little too stubborn and self righteous. Courageous, too, yes very courageous. I've got just the place for you. GRYFFINDOR!" _Evie smiled as she had never smiled before. She flashed James a quick grin before running over to the Gryffindor table and taking a seat next to Sirius.

"Looks like we made it in one piece." She commented as she slid in next to him. He smiled at her.

"I wasn't worried," she gave him a skeptical look, "Alright, I was a bit unnerved. But that's all you'll get out of me." Evie locked eyes with Gideon and Fabian, as both were making kissing noises at her and Sirius. She stealthily took her wand out and flicked it at them, tightening their ties as the twins gagged. She stuck out her tongue at them and looked back at Sirius who was cracking up and looking slightly impressed. It wouldn't be until Lily Evans was sorted that they'd get another Gryffindor. Evie noticed Lily's friend Severus cringe as she made her way to the table. She slid in across from Evie and Sirius, giving her a smile and him a scowl as she turned back to the sorting. Next to be sorted into Gryffindor was a slight boy with brown hair named Remus Lupin. He slid in next to Evie with a kind smile.

"Hello, I'm Evie Bloxum." She said kindly as she outstretched her hand.

"Remus Lupin. Pleasure to meet you." said Remus shyly.

"She prefers to Bollocks to Bloxum though." Chimed in Sirius.

"This is Sirius. You don't necessarily have to be nice to him." Said Evie throwing Sirius a look. Remus laughed as he shook Sirius's hand. Three more first years joined the Gryffindor table: Mary McDonald, Marlene McKinnon, and Tiberius McLaggen. Mary, a girl with frizzy brown hair and blue eyes, sat next to Lily throwing odd flirty looks at Sirius, who looked uncomfortable at the gesture. Marlene, a pretty girl with blonde hair and violet eyes, sat next to Remus and engaged in discussing Charms with him. McLaggen, a boy with short wavy brown hair and blue eyes, sat on the other side of Mary, making it obvious he wished to sit next to Lily. After them came a plump, mousy looking boy by the name of Peter Pettigrew. He slid in next to McLaggen at the end of their bench.

"James is up next!" Evie called to Fabian and Gideon. Sure enough, James being the smug bold little wanker he was didn't take long to be sorted at all. The hat skimmed his head before declaring him a Gryffindor. He ran over, goofy grin plastered on his face, and sat next to Marlene, flashing Evie and Sirius a thumbs up.

"Your mate's quite the ham." Noted Sirius.

"Takes one to know one, Mr. Black," said Evie pointedly. He smirked and looked back at the sorting, "Your friend's up next." Sure enough Tilly strode over to the hat slowly. She rolled her eyes quite a few times before the hat gave her the same verdict it had given James. Gideon and Fabian cheered louder than anyone else at the Gryffindor table. She sat next to James at the end of the table, throwing Evie a knowing look, which Evie took to interpret as Tilly saying she'd rather sit anywhere during the meal aside from directly across from the Pettigrew boy. After the sorting and feast had ended, Professor Dumbledore, the new Headmaster gave a few announcements before sending everyone up to bed. Evie was prepared for a long night of talking to Tilly, and possibly her new friend Lily. Everyone seemed nice enough, well, with the exceptions of Tiberius McLaggen's ego and Mary McDonald's weirdness. Evie knew not to doubt James, and in time, when his ego had deflated a bit, she would give him his due, as he had been correct in declaring their new lives an adventure.


	4. An Exchange

It was the end of October when things finally settled into a natural rhythm for the first years. Some of the classes, mainly Transfiguration and Potions, proved more than difficult for many of them, as the most magic many had ever done before entering school was waving around a toy wand. The same, however, did not apply to Gryffindors Evie Bloxum, Lily Evans, and Remus Lupin. Naturally clever and determinedly studious, the three students were easily tied for top of their year. Lily it seemed dominated all else at Potions and Charms, making herself a notable favorite of both Professors Slughorn and Flitwick. Nobody could touch Remus when it came to History of Magic and Herbology. Evie and Lily often had trouble keeping conscious in History of Magic, and the fact that Herbology could get pretty nasty at times often put them out. The three of them were a definite tie in Astronomy, while Evie held her position at top of the class in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration.

Evie had grown close to Remus and Lily in their nearly two months at school. She found them to be a breath of fresh air as they were both well mannered and patient, which was more than anyone could say for James and Sirius. Evie liked her group of friends very much. She'd been fast friends with Lily after her apology, and the fact that Evie knew loads about Muggles because of her mother who'd worked in the Muggle office and insisted Evie be a well rounded individual.

James, Sirius, and Remus had formed their own little trio when they defended Peter Pettigrew from a group of third year Slytherins. Since then, it seemed their reward was him tagging along everywhere they went. Evie, it appeared, was the only girl they acted normal around, with the exception of Sirius who unnoticed by Evie sometimes became a bit flustered around her. Aside from her boys, Evie often found herself in the company of Lily, Matilda, and Marlene. Marlene McKinnon was a nice and very pretty girl. She was soft spoken and kind, which made the other girls defensive of her when their annoying roommate Mary saw it fitting to throw snide comments at her. Mary was, for lack of a better word, slightly deranged. So the other girls kept their distance.

Halloween was in three days and the first years could not be more excited. There was a party to be held by Professor Slughorn, to which Evie, Lily, James, Sirius, and Tiberius McLaggen had been invited to. Evie had heard from Fabian and Gideon, who'd made it as chasers on the Gryffindor team, that the feast on Halloween was more impressive than any other during the year.

It was a crisp Saturday morning as Evie sat down for breakfast with her friends. She and Lily sat across from Marlene and Tilly as they dug into their usual pancakes and eggs. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter came in a few minutes later laughing at the top of their lungs as they sat down.

"Who'd you prank this time?" Asked Evie as Sirius sat down next to her, James on his other side.

"Whatever do you mean, Evie?" he said with a sly grin. She lifted a brow at him before he gave in, "Our roommate. McLaggen. Bloke is more annoying than the Fat Lady singing opera. So we shut his curtains and froze them that way. Then we blocked out the sound. We're expecting a rather peaceful weekend."

"I know what you mean about unwanted roommates. McDonald is a nightmare. But then again you know that as she's your number one fan." Laughed Evie at Sirius's dismay.

He gave her a reproachful look. "I prefer not to dwell on it." The owls swooped in a few minutes later. Evie recognized James's owl, Quaffle, swoop down and drop his usual care package from home. His owl was followed by the Bloxum's owl, Titan, also carrying a family care package.

"Usual?" Evie smirked at James.

"It would appear so. Cakes, sweets, quills, and a loving letter from my parents. Fills me with such joy." Said James in a sugary voice.

"You should be appreciative, Potter. Some people's parents don't have owls and can't contact them." Said Lily reproachfully.

"Well, Evans, you can always borrow my owl. Standard fee is a kiss." Grinned James hopefully.

"You disgust me."

"You love me."

Everyone chuckled as Lily, exasperatedly, returned to her breakfast. A large eagle owl swooped down interrupting Sirius's breakfast. His face, Evie noticed, paled at little at looking at the envelope it carried. She realized it was the first time she'd seen him get any post at school.

"Is that from your parents?" she asked quietly. He nodded solemnly before taking the letter and opening it. The bird flew off, obviously not instructed to wait for a response. Sirius's hands shook slightly before banging down on the table and storming out of the hall.

"The hell was that?" asked James.

"Letter from his parents," sighed Evie, "I'll go check on him." James nodded, not taking his eyes of the doors. It took Evie quite a while to find Sirius. She figured his intention was to not be found. She realized he'd never really talked about his family, only mentioning that they were all Slytherins and that he didn't have a good relationship with any of them, save one uncle and a cousin. Aside from that she was pretty much in the dark when it came to Sirius's family. Much like everyone else, aside from James and Tilly, were about her home life. Finally, she found him sitting at the highest point in the clock tower, watching the gears and hands move and shift. She could have sworn she saw his shoulders shake a little. "Sirius?" He stiffened a bit before turning and seeing her there.

She was the last person he wanted to see him like this. He felt weak and stupid for getting upset over what his family thought. But they were his family. He was their child. Their rejection of him would hurt no matter what he told himself.

"Hi, Evie." He said leaning back against the wall.

"Mind if I sit with you?" she asked softly.

"Not at all." Maybe, he thought, she'd make him feel better. She always did. Evie sat down next to Sirius on the platform, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about whatever they said to you." She whispered.

"I've disgraced my family by getting sorted into Gryffindor. First letter I get from them and that's what they have to say to me," he hissed, "Surprised it wasn't a howler actually. They said not to bother coming home for Christmas."

"Then it's settled. You'll come home with James and me. Look, your parents are upset Sirius, but it doesn't give them any right to treat you like this. They'll realize that." Said Evie. He let out a sigh.

"Evie, my parents aren't like yours and James's. I mean yeah, they're all from old pureblood families, but my parents stick to the old ways. They're all about blood purity and all that nonsense. Keeping magic in magical families, it's ridiculous. They're fanatics. I hate it. I hate them for not being better parents. They didn't even wish me a happy birthday." He mumbled sadly.

"It's your birthday?" She asked looking up at him. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Didn't want to make a fuss. It's not really a big deal in my family. It's usually just a proper dinner with a bunch of old purebloods I don't even know. I've never had a birthday cake." Said Sirius. Evie was aghast. She'd never realized how truly awful his home life really was.

"You'll get your cake, Sirius. I promise." She said smiling at him. "And you know, thanks for telling me about your family. I understand it better now. I didn't realize how…unpleasant it was."

"It's not without exchange," He said giving her a look, "Tell me about yours."

She ran a hand through her dirty blond hair. "Mine? Why?"

"You talk about yours about as much as I talk about mine." He said pointedly.

"I guess it's only fair," she cleared her throat, "Well, I'm an only child. My dad's name is Aldion and my mum's name is Metrodora. My dad is lieutenant in the auror office. But he's probably going to be in charge after Mad-Eye retires. It's kind of a tradition in my dad's family to work in the auror office. Every first Bloxum son born to every generation has been head of the office. I intend to be the first that's a girl. My dad…well, this might sound weird, but my dad's been training me since I was four."

He looked a little confused at that. "You're dad's been training you to be an auror since you were four? But how? I mean, you can't do magic at that age."

"For six years my dad made me read anything and everything about magical theory and trained my reflexes. He's a really talented auror and I can out run and duck any spell he throws at me. When I got my wand he pulled a few strings and got me a permit so that I could practice dueling with him. I bet you I could take any fifth year at this school in a duel." She smirked.

"That's really cool. I reckon that's why you're so good at defense," he said making her blush, "What about your mum though?"

"What about her?" said Evie quietly.

"Well you just told me about your dad. What about your mum and the rest of your family?"

"My mum. She's not the most pleasant person in the world anymore. She's a bit stern and protective. Gets aggravated easily." Muttered Evie.

"Well with a daughter like you I can imagine," he chuckled, "What do you mean by _anymore_?"

Evie didn't like talking about the incident. It had been three years but it still felt raw to her. Looking at Sirius though, at his honest gray eyes, she knew she could tell him.

"My mum and aunt were attacked three years ago. You know my cousin Felissity?" he nodded, "Her mum was killed. My aunt Perdita and my mum were best friends at school. Back then their last names were Longbottom and Dearborn. They were both in Hufflepuff and it was my mum who introduced Perdita to my uncle Caradoc. Well, Caradoc and my dad are really well connected in the ministry. My dad being the auror that he is, and my uncle being an unspeakable, they've each got substantial power. You-Know-Who wanted them to join him."

Sirius felt his jaw slack. "You-Know-Who?"

"Yeah. He wanted my dad because of his skill at dueling, the fact that he's an animagus, and his connections. My uncle is also a skilled duelist, and he could get You-Know-Who access to whatever he wanted that the Ministry kept secret. They refused him though, so he did something about it."

"He attacked their wives?" he asked softly. She sniffled, nodding her head as a few tears formed.

"I was a target too. But I was over at the Potters' home with Felissity when it happened. They were in the backyard. I can still remember my mother's screams. They were pruning around the garden when they were ambushed by five of his followers. My mum stunned one, Rosier, he's in Azkaban now. My aunt killed another, Avery, that stupid Slytherin's grandfather. But the other three…I still don't know who they are to this day. They tortured my mum and killed my aunt before James's parents got to them. Charlus fought the others off while Mrs. Potter got to my mum," she heard a sob escape her as more tears ran freely down her pale face, "she was pregnant at the time. But after what they did to her there were complications. My mum lost the baby and the ability to have children. And Felissity lost her mum."

Sirius didn't know what to do. He'd never imagined something so horrific in Evie's past, least of all what she'd just told him. There she sat, crying, the wounds still clearly there, and all he could do was sit there unsure of what to do.

"It's like ever since it happened, she's not the same. She's not as warm. She's not as motherly. She's sharper and she's so willing to see the bad in people." Cried Evie. Sirius brought her to him, rubbing her back as she cried into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Evie. I…I don't know what to say. But you must know your mum loves you. She's probably just scared of losing you like she lost the baby." He said softly. "I'd be scared to lose you too."

She steadied her breathing and looked up at him with watery chocolate eyes. "Do you mean that, Sirius?"

"How could I not?" he smiled. She gave another sniffle and wiped away the last few tears.

"So, we need to celebrate this birthday of yours. No more bad thoughts. Just you, me, James, Remus, and Peter. That is if he doesn't wet himself from all the excitement." She giggled. Sirius let out a bark-like laugh.

"It'll be a real struggle for him, won't it?" he laughed before getting to his feet. He helped her up, keeping her hand in his slightly longer than was necessary. He found himself thinking about how soft her hands were as he looked at her, wondering if her lips were softer. Granted, he was only twelve now and not all that interested in girls yet, but Evie had that effect on him. "Thanks, Evie. It's nice having you to talk to."

"I'm always here for you to talk to. So is James, but I'd like to think I'm a better listener." She said smiling. They met up with James, Remus, and Peter after they made their way back to Gryffindor tower. James was slightly offended that Sirius had kept his birthday a secret, and insisted on marching him down to the kitchens and getting him some impromptu birthday cake. They'd manage the second week of school to find the kitchens and as a result spent much of their time knicking food and taking it up to the tower.

Sirius was overwhelmed by how much his friends cared about him. After threatening him with beatings for withholding his birthday, they all swore he'd have his presents by the end of the week. He couldn't remember a better birthday, mainly because he'd never actually enjoyed himself on any prior celebration. If this was any indication to how he'd be spending every birthday and holiday with them, he was expecting to have a rather happy life.


	5. Gryffindor the Chicken

Evie spent the train ride back to Kings Cross with James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Lily said she'd been meaning to catch up with Snivellus, as James and Sirius had taken to calling him. Matilda was ordered by her mother to stick with Fabian and Gideon as soon as she was to set foot onto the train. Sarcastic comments aside, she abided. Marlene was in a compartment somewhere with her five older siblings. Her brother Lester McKinnon; a seventh year Hufflepuff as well as Head Boy, Liza; her favorite sister, a fifth year Gryffindor and President of the Charms Club, twins, Bethany and Brody; fourth year Gryffindors and, according to Marlene, painfully annoying, and lastly, her brother Martin; a fourth year Hufflepuff and a big favorite of Slughorn's, even more so if possible than the rest.

Marlene, like Evie, James, and Sirius, had a notable family name and was quickly ushered into the "Slug Club". Not all of Evie's friends were as welcomed by Slughorn though. Peter, given his perceived lack of talent was definitely not a favorite. And Slughorn saw nothing particularly notable about Matilda or Remus that would invite enthusiasm from him. Remus was good at potions, not great, but not bad. Matilda was bored at best and uncooperatively difficult at worst. And as the names "Prewett" and "Lupin" didn't strike excitement into the heart of the Professor quite like the names "McKinnon", "Bloxum", "Black", and "Potter", Remus and Tilly were not exactly on the invitation list.

As promised, Sirius would be spending the holidays with Evie and James. He felt something between anxiety and excitement at the prospect of meeting his best friend's parents, let alone staying with them. The only purebloods he'd ever gotten to know in his life were his family, as well as dark arts-worshipping Slytherins. Meeting purebloods that didn't stick to the old ways was always somewhat of a shock to Sirius, much as it had been when he had first met Evie, James, Tilly, and Mar

"So you're all coming to the Christmas party, right?" asked Evie to her friends as they neared the station.

"I'll try, Evie. I've just got to convince my mum is all first. I mean technically it's on Christmas _Eve_ and not actually Christma-"

"That's great, Pete. What about you, Remus?" She asked looking to the boy seated across from her.

"That's not a good night for me," he said quietly, "I'll try to visit for New Years though." Something about Remus didn't always quite seem right in Evie's mind. Often he looked ill or would disappear for a few days to visit his mother who also happened to fall ill. The way he always talked about it didn't seem quite genuine. Of course she'd never question Remus's integrity…but she wasn't the only one that had noticed anymore. Decidedly, she, James, and Sirius would get to the bottom of it.

Laughs and goodbyes aside, once they reached the station Evie was pleased indeed to find her father waiting there for them.

"Dad!" she cried with joy as he lifted her into his arms. "I didn't think you'd make it!"

"Now, Evie, have I ever broken a promise?" he said as he set her back onto her feet. "Now let me get a good look at you. Yes, yes, you do seem a bit more universally powerful now that I think about it. Seems Hogwarts is doing you some good after all. Ah, James!"

Aldion Bloxum was always very fond of James Potter. Like James had "adopted" Evie as a surrogate sister, the Bloxums had "adopted" James as a surrogate child, much like the Potters had done with Evie. They spent enough time together as it was.

"'Lo, Mr. B! Did you get all those Quidditch stats I owled you?" asked James as he and Sirius dragged their trunks over to Evie and her father.

"That I did, lad. And based on the way the season's going I'd say your money is well bet on Ravenclaw taking this year, much as it pains me to see Gryffindor lose," said Mr. Bloxum feigning hurt before turning his attention on the newest addition to their misfit family, "And you must be Sirius?"

"Yes, Sir," Said Sirius before shaking Mr. Bloxum's hand.

"Yes, I met your Uncle Cygnus a few weeks ago. Appears your cousin Bellatrix got into a bit of a erm... squabble with a deputy in the Muggle Liaison Office."

"She always was a bit off her rocker to tell you the truth." Muttered Sirius, at which Mr. Bloxum gave a laugh.

"My first impression as well. Anyways, let's get on our way. Your mothers have been working tirelessly on a feast for you lot. Did you happen to bring any dress robes, Sirius?" asked Mr. Bloxum as he took Evie's trunk and steered them to one of the grates.

"Didn't know I'd need any, sir," Responded Sirius with a slight glare to Evie and James who merely gave him innocent smiles.

Evie was more well off than she'd initially led on. Of course she'd try to down play it, taking it all in stride, quite the opposite of what a Black would do. Sirius was shocked that the Bloxums were as affluent, if not more so, than the Blacks. Sirius came from old wizarding money, but this was just ridiculous. Grimmauld Place was of nearly the same caliber, but Evie's home seemed more welcoming and lavish as it was quite decked out in golds and scarlets. "Mane Place" as the manor was called, was like a luxuriously enlarged Gryffindor commonroom.

"They really do take your house pride seriously, don't they?" said Sirius.

"Ha! House pride? More like genetics." Remarked James as he settled onto one of the large red couches by the hearth.

"Genetics?" asked Sirius as Evie immerged from the fireplace a moment later.

"It's a bit much I know, but-"

"Something you haven't told me Evie?" asked Sirius, motioning to a displayed family crest. This came as a shock as well, for the crest was a mirror image of their house mascot.

"What?" asked Evie innocently. She merely chuckled as she saw what he was referring to and said, "Oh that? Yeah well, Gryffindor's kind of an ancestor. No big deal."

"Gryffindor? As In Godric Gryffindor?"

"No, Gryffindor the Chicken. Yes Godric Gryffindor. This was the original Gryffindor house. The family homestead though has moved to a more…grand venue. This is really nothing compared to Lion's Den. That's my grandad's property."

"Wow."

"I know! And she had the audacity to think she wouldn't get placed in Gryffindor!" exclaimed James.

"There've been Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs too, Potter!"

"Yeah like maybe two every hundred years, Bloxum!"

Sirius took her humility in stride, for as bold and headstrong as Evie could be it was not in her nature to wear her status on her sleeve. As much as it wasn't a big deal to her, it was indeed a slight deal to her father, who had indulged Sirius in a tour of the family portrait room and the tale of how one Alagos Bloxum had won the heart of Gwendoline Gryffindor, the founder's only child and daughter. "And if you think I'm one for stories you just wait until you meet my father. The man bleeds scarlet and gold."

"You're not boring them with that story are you, Dad?" said Evie from the doorway.

"Oh tosh, Evie. I find your ancestry quite enthralling!" said James with a cheeky grin.

"Well I suppose someone's got to," she muttered, "Now how about that game of Quidditch?"

"So this is where you got to," called a voice from behind Evie. The woman shared the same unruly waves as Evie, though hers were lighter. The same deep set chocolate-brown eyes were unquestionably the same between the two though.

"Forgive me, Metrodora, I was merely giving Sirius here a brief Bloxum history lesson," Said Aldion as he walked over to his wife.

"Yes, and Dorea and I meant to give these children lunch, but it appears it'll have to be dinner," She replied before strolling out of the room, her husband in tow.

"Looks like Quidditch will have to wait," muttered Evie before she, James, and Sirius marched on over to the Potters' house for dinner.


	6. Godric's Hollow

Mr. and Mrs. Potter were everything Sirius had expected James's parents to be. Charlus, as he had insisted Sirius call him, had the same untidy jet black hair and was ever the doting father to James, as well as a bit indulgent of Evie. As was Dorea Potter who, Sirius observed, shared the same hazel eyes as James and was a lot more maternal to the Evie than her own mother. Sirius hadn't quite known what to make of Evie's mother. Metrodora Bloxum seemed a tad standoffish, cold, unreceptive, out of place, and stiff, putting it lightly. She welcomed Sirius, of course, but aside from that she was purely formalities, even to Evie. He could certainly see what she meant about her mother being distant and keeping all others at arm's length.

"Now let me see, if you're Walburga's boy then you would be my grandnephew, and James's second cousin," Said Dorea Potter over dessert, herself being a member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. "Is that right, dear?"

"Yes, darling." Answered her husband distractedly as he was currently talking in hushed tones with Mr. Bloxum.

"Wicked, mate. We're related." Said James from next to Sirius. Sirius couldn't help but smile at that. _As long as I'm not related to Evie_, said a voice in the back of his mind.

"I'm fairly surprised I haven't been burnt off that _lovely_ family tree of ours. I expected as much once my brother Pollux labeled me a bloodtraitor. All for staying in contact with my brother Marius. I suppose the only reason I haven't been disowned is for making a suitable marriage in their opinions," She mused sipping at her coffee.

"What was so wrong about talking to your brother?" asked Evie as she finished the last of her treacle tart, James's favorite pastry.

"It's not polite to pry, Evandra," warned her mother.

"Oh it's no bother, Metty," hushed Mrs. Potter, "You see, love, my brother Marius was a squib and so he was rejected by the family due to his 'shortcomings' was the nicest they ever put it. I simply refused to cast him out like last week's prophet and so that was that."

"Uncle Marius is a nice enough bloke. He's a doctor, I think they call it. Some sort of muggle healer. Always gives me these round black discs. Says they play music or something. I always just give them to Evie. She likes that sort of muggle stuff. Remember, Evie, when he tried to get us to play that muggle game. What was it called?"

"Bazeball or something was it?" laughed Evie at the memory.

"Apparently muggles know a thing or two about how to swing a beater's bat. But these bats are huge! And they expect you to aim it at a ball hardly bigger than a snitch as they throw it at you! Bloody thing nearly took my head off thanks to _someone_!" he thrusted an accusatory finger across the table at Evie.

"I was just getting in the swing of things Jamesie," said Evie cleverly, "and at any rate it's not polite to point!"

The days Sirius spent in Godric's Hollow with James and Evie were perhaps the happiest in his life. For once he was relieved of the dank formalities of a Black Family holiday and instead got to enjoy himself. Technically, though he was with family, as Mrs. Potter had pointed out. He craved parents like James's or for his father to ever give him a proud look like the ones Evie got in abundance from her dad. But these were things he knew he'd never have.

The three children road bicycles, as Evie called them, to town and through the country roads of the settlement. It was a need, Evie explained, to keep up appearances for the muggles in town. They couldn't very well go around on broomsticks. So, grudgingly, Sirius was forced to ride the only spare bike, a pink one with sparkles and tassels that had belonged to Evie in younger days. They'd dubbed it his trusty steed for whenever he would stay with them in future.

Biking from the little snowy valley where both Mane Place and Potterstead, as it was called, over two hills, and across six miles of country road to town was a feat in itself, but was well worth it. James and Evie, for having as pureblood an upbringing as one could get without being discriminatory, preferred the muggle establishments to those of the wizarding ones. First they went to what James referred to as "novelty" stores. Sirius had never stepped foot into an "arcade" before, but soon found himself completely entranced by the simplest of muggle games. Evie seemed particularly thrilled at one shop that contained the circular disc things that James had talked about that first night at dinner.

"The Beatles," she said, "Are the best thing to happen to music whether you're a muggle or not."

After the music store and a quick bite to eat they would then proceed to what was called a cinema. James and Evie went barking mad with laughter at Sirius's first reaction to the film. His cry of surprise, as well as the laughter that followed, earned them several shushes from the rest of the audience. The first film they saw was one that Evie desperately wanted to see about a loon in a top hat who owned a chocolate factory run by, what appeared to Sirius as, fat orange goblins called oompa loompas. The next one they saw was about a man who was what could be described as an American muggle auror with a ridiculous name. As cool as he was who'd want to go by the name Shaft? The last movie they went to they were unaccompanied by James. Evie insisted on seeing a movie named Roman Holiday, which James refused to see as he cried, "She's seen it a thousand times!" to which Evie replied, "Then a thousand and one won't hurt." It seemed she had in fact watched it a thousand times as she mouthed each line word for word scene after scene. But Sirius didn't really mind going with Evie. In fact he found her awe and passion for the picture show quite…Evie-ish. And in Sirius's book, anything Evie-ish was more than acceptable.

When the three Gryffindors weren't in the village they were ice skating on the frozen lake just beyond the trees that surrounded their Quidditch pitch. Evie, tough as she could be, refused to develop a cough from playing Quidditch in the blistering winter chill.

"Farrah would just love that." She muttered under her breath after vetoing the suggestion. They were visited by Matilda and her family who would also be attending the Bloxum Christmas party. Sirius was rather taken aback by how ridiculously strict and maternal Tilly's 18 year-old sister, Molly was.

"Yeah. She and Arthur are expecting." Said Til nonchalantly as they sat in the Potter's living room the day of the party.

"Really? When is she due?" asked Evie, suddenly enthused.

"Sometime in the summer I expect," Answered Gideon, "Arthur's brother Bilius has been named sole godparent over the little Weasley. Then they'll just be going down the line."

"What do you mean?" asked James.

"The happy couple want a full litter from what they've been going on about. Ten kids, one godparent per child," explained Fabian, "So after ol' Bilius it'd be Arthur's other brothers Clarence and Garret. Then after them Gideon and I get the lucky tidings. Then Til, and well…damn they've run out of godparents for the little carrot tops."


	7. On Us Like a Rogue Bludger

"So, Peter can't make it. I just got his owl." Said Sirius as he and James got ready for the evening in James's room.

"Shame. Evie said as much about Mar and Evans. Great hurt that caused me. You know I do love every opportunity I get at making her red head spin," chuckled James.

"No need to remind me. Looks like it's just us and Evie." Muttered Sirius as he straightened the bowtie James had lent him.

"Don't forget Til."

"Right. Sarcastic, party of one." Suddenly the door burst open revealing a rather lovely looking Evie Bloxum. Sirius gave an audible gulp at the sight before him. Evie's usual untamed dirty blonde waves were fixed into precise curls, framing her rosy face. Her pink lips looked glossier than usual. Her deep set chocolate eyes seemed to stand out more as they were lined with light make up. She strode forward in a pretty crimson silk dress that made her caramel gold hair stand out tenfold.

"Don't you knock?" said James snapping Sirius out of his reverie, not having noticed the once over Evie gave him.

"What could you two have possibly been doing that was far too inappropriate for my young eyes to behold?" her eyes widened, "My god! You're lovers aren't you? Must I remind you, James Charlus Potter that incest is not something taken lightly in most respectable communities?"

"Unless you're a pureblood, which everyone in this room just happens to be," countered James.

"So you're defending the relationship? Well at least it's nice to know he'll fight for this love, eh Sirius?" laughed Evie.

"I'm staying out of this one." He called before walking into James's bathroom.

"So what on earth could possibly demand such a rude entrance from you, your highness? Pray tell was there a dragon hot on your heels?" joked James, earning a bark-like laugh from inside the bathroom.

"No, but you're rather close with that guess of yours, Jamesie." Said Evie as she plopped down into James's desk chair. She absentmindedly look at her newly polished nails knowing full well from the sound of Sirius walking back into the room that she had both boys' attention.

"What are you going on about, Evie-bee?" asked Sirius imploringly.

"Pet names won't get it out of me after the greeting I got from this ponce." Said Evie in a sugary voice.

Instantly James plastered a grin onto his face, "Oh come of it, gleaming, glorious, gorgeous Evie. You know I was only joking, don't you, darling?"

"Hmm well sucks for you. Because this is something I know you've both been pondering for months. Seems I'm the only one who's given it any thought since we got here." Said Evie briskly.

"Wait a minute…You're not talking about Remus's secret, are you?" asked Sirius. Evie's eyes twinkled with the gleam of someone in the know, before muttering something incoherent. "Sorry, what was that?"

"I said I wish I didn't." Blurted Evie. It was true, when she'd envisioned Remus's secret she hadn't prepared herself for the possibility that it could be infinitely more depressing than what she had guessed at. "I've been in my dad's library a few hours every day since we got here. Read everything I could get my hands on and I found it. The only explanation. And believe me, it doesn't make things easy."

"What is it, Evie? Is it really that bad?" asked James.

"For Remus it is," she said as her face fell, "He's got a condition."

"So he really is sick then?" asked Sirius.

"More or less." Said Evie. She knew she needed to tell James and Sirius, but at that moment she wished she could run out of the room or jump into one of the numerous Quidditch posters James had lining his walls.

"Is it incurable? Is Remus dying or something?" asked James in a worried voice.

"Remus," taking a breath to steady her voice, Evie said the inevitable, "Remus is a werewolf."

"A-A werewolf? You're sure?" asked James in a shaky voice.

"It all fits. The monthly cycle coincides perfectly with when Remus gets sick or says he's going home. I reckon if we were to walk into the Hospital Wing day after the full moon we'd find him in a bed, exhausted and bloodied up," said Evie, wincing at the image, "No. I'm sure. Our friend is a werewolf."

Sirius who had been quietly digesting the information finally spoke up. "So what do we do?"

"What do you mean?" asked James.

"Well, do we go on pretending we don't know? Do we tell Peter? Do we confront him about it? I mean none of them seem like the right way to go about it."

After a long pause it was Evie who answered. "We help him."

"Yeah that makes sense. I mean we could do homework for him, cover for him when others ask-"

"That's not what I meant, James. I mean we _help_ him." Said Evie with a suggestive look.

"And how do you propose we _help_ him when he's not in his right frame of mind?" asked James after he realized what she meant, "Remus is my mate. But come full moon he'd be on us like a rogue bludger."

"The werewolf bite only affects _humans_, James."

"And we _are_ human, Evie." Said James ins a matter-of-factly tone.

"But we don't have to be." Muttered Sirius as he understood what Evie was insinuating.

James threw his hands into the air, "That's it, you've both gone round the bend!"

"James, my dad's an animagus. I'm betting I could find us a book on the transformation process somewhere in that library of his."

"Evie, you're dad did that professionally with help, _and_ he's a more than fully capable wizard. We're hardly in the same league!" exclaimed James growing more anxious.

"And I've been trained by the man since I was practically in diapers. We're all smart and I'm sure once we told Remus our idea he'd help us, and his brain is as good as any," she said trying to soften up her friend, "Admit it. There's nothing you wouldn't do for your friends."

"Remus needs us." Nodded Sirius as he went to stand beside Evie's chair.

"I know. Just had to get that out of my system," said James with a small grin, "So what's the plan, fearless leader?"

Evie raced to her friend and threw her arms around him.

"Oi! What about me! I was on board with it before he was!" cried Sirius indignantly. Evie pulled him into the hug as well.

"You two are brilliant." She said kissing their cheeks.

"Yes we know. So what do you think? Give Remus the good news on New Years?" asked James

"Seems like it. Pete will be here too. It's the full moon tomorrow night. I feel so awful that Remus has to spend his Christmas alone in so much pain." Muttered Evie bitterly.

Sirius pulled her closer, "Well he won't be alone much longer."

"Kids! Come now it's time to get to Lion's Den!" called James's mother from downstairs.

"Well, we'll get started on it first thing tomorrow, after we open presents of course," said James, "Oi, Evie, you've prepared him haven't you?"

"Prepared me for what?" asked Sirius.

"For the Bloxums."


	8. The Pure and The Brave

The seven of them headed to Lion's Den Estate in a muggle automobile. As it was only an hour's distance, Evie's dad preferred the drive. And it gave Evie time to brief Sirius on the relatives of hers that would undoubtedly be there.

"Ok, so let's start with my dad's side since it's their party and all," said Evie in between James and Sirius in the very back seat, "Now my grandparents are Algernon and Althea. But you'll probably just call them Mr. and Mrs. Bloxum. My grandpa Algernon retired seven years ago as Head of the Auror Office. So he likes to go on about ol' war stories and about the 'Gryffindor legacy' as he calls it. My grandma is really fantastic. Real insightful, honest type. Used to be a healer. My grandma's family, the Bones, the Flints, and the Ollertons will probably be there, but I doubt you'll even talk to them so we'll just skip them. Then there's the Malfoys-"

"You're related to the Malfoys?" asked Sirius surprised.

"Not by choice, but yes. Lucius Malfoy's grandmother is my grandpa's sister. But I always ignore them at these things. Moving on, my dad's got one brother and one sister. Apollo and Audra. Now Apollo is married to my aunt Daphne. Because she's a Hopkirk they'll probably be there. Apollo and Daphne've got five kids: Alban, Belinda, Tabitha, Farrah, and Alaric. Alban's twenty, married, works for the ministry. He's got a wife, Carla; she'll be the fat one with swollen ankles swarmed by people touching her large stomach. They've got a daughter named Annelie. Belinda will probably be there with her fiancé Daniel Davies. They've both graduated but he insists on remaining as obnoxious a Ravenclaw as ever. Anyways, my cousin Tabitha's a good sport. Really funny, plays seeker for the Holyhead Harpies. She'll be the one with the out-of-place looking muggle on her arm. That's her boyfriend Mitchell Turpin. Now, Farrah and Alaric are a year younger than us, twins, and completely different. I can't stress that sentiment enough. Alaric is really cool and easy going, much like his brother Alban. Farrah however, is Satan. With me so far?"

"Right, so you're related to the devil."

"She's not saying this lightly," Agreed James, "Farrah is a nightmare."

"Alright, continue," said Sirius, now completely amused.

"Alright so then there's my wonderful Aunt Andra. She works for the Wizarding Wireless network. She's married to this bloke Theus Macmillan. And from them are my cousins Myron and Scarlett. Myron's a year younger than us, real nice guy, just kind of quiet. Scarlett's two years younger than us. Really sweet, smart, lovely girl. Constantly getting bullied by Satan."

"The nerve of Satan!" joked Sirius.

"Exactly! Which is why I've got no problem putting her in her Satanic place."

"Evandra, stop referring to your cousin as the devil." Called Mrs. Bloxum from the front seat.

"Yes, mum," said Evie with an eye roll, "Anyways, now onto my mum's side. Now my mum's got a bunch of family too. Mostly cheerful ol' Hufflepuff types. Not my grandmother though. My grandmother, ever the Ravenclaw, is a tough, sharp cookie, and I really mean it. My gram is Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Her name's Ethelinda but she'll probably just make you stick with Mrs. Dearborn unless she gets to liking you after meeting you a couple of times. My grandpa Galahad is dead, but through him and my grandma there's going to be a lot of extended relatives, mostly Blishwicks, Dermotts, and Gamps. Also some Muldoons and Browns. Anyways, my mum's got two siblings. The younger one being my uncle Caradoc. He's an unspeakable. That'd be Felissity's father. She'll be there with that tosser of a boyfriend Amos Diggory. Felissity and her dad are related to the Longbottoms. So they'll likely be there. She's really close to her cousin Frank and his girlfriend Alice Olsen. Then there's my mum's sister Evelance. She's a retired Quidditch player who now heads the Quidditch sector of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. She's married to Luke Abbott, and he works for my grandmother at the Ministry as a trial judge. He'll be the scary looking one that looks as if he's peering into your very soul. Their son is my cousin Craig. He graduated from Hogwarts a couple years ago. He's a seeker too as a matter of fact. Just got drafted by the Wimbourne Wasps. He'll more than likely be there with his girlfriend Jane Doge. Her family is always invited to these things. Her great-grandad Elphias is mates with Dumbledore and sometimes he comes along. So we might see him. Then there's always all these old friends of theirs and Ministry people."

"Well I can see why Slughorn is so fond of you." Remarked Sirius as they drove up a steep hillside road.

"Oh yes, poor bloke. So many relations it keeps his head spinning." Laughed James.

"Apparently he can't remember a time when he didn't have a Bloxum in his class. It's ridiculously unethical of him to play favorites the way he does. Remus is a loads better than Fenrius Nott or Rabastan Lestrange." The dialogue circulated around badmouthing Slytherins, what was to be expected from next year's Quidditch tryouts, and which flavor bean would you force-feed Snivellus, before they finally made it to Lion's Den.

The furnishings and style of the place were more outlandish than Sirius had initially pictured. Two lion statues straddled the sides of the massive oak front doors, which above held a sculpted coat of arms. Sirius craned his neck to get a better look at it but was instantly ushered in by Evie.

"There's a better one inside. Remind me to show you the Paterfamilias wing," she whispered as they made their way through the marble foyer. The wooden staircase above them split to their left and right. Golden marble fireplaces flanked them on either side as they made their way down a long hallway before they were greeted by an elderly pair, both with graying golden hair and extravagantly dressed. Both bore a striking resemblance to Evie's father. The man, clad in scarlet satin robes lined with fur, and the woman, adorned in a scarlet and gold dress had to be Evie's grandparents.

"Aldion, my boy, Happy Christmas," said the man as the elder Mr. Bloxu, took his eldest child into a fatherly hug.

"Happy Christmas, Dad," he replied with a smile before hugging his mother. The elder Mr. Bloxum gave his daughter-in-law a hug and a kiss before greeting the Potters and turning his attention to his granddaughter.

"Evie, my dear little princess, how's grandpa's favorite girl?" said Mr. Bloxum before giving Evie a long hug.

"Grandpa, you're not supposed to play favorites," Said Evie, not even bothering to hide the proud smile.

"What's the use in being the head of this family if I can't play favorites? Life would be less interesting," laughed Mr. Bloxum before turning his attention to Sirius, "You look rather familiar."

"Grandpa, this is Sirius Black, a friend of mine and James's from school. He's spending the holidays with us," Said Evie.

"A Black you say? Oh you must be the one that's had the old purebloods talking. Quite a stir you made, my boy. Getting placed in Gryffindor and all. But who could blame you? Placement in the house of the brave and bold is most coveted," Said the man with a laugh, "I'm Algernon Bloxum. And anyone who can ruffle the scales on a Slytherin as thoroughly as you did is as good as family in my book."

"I think he likes you," whispered James.

"Yes, dear, now let's get everyone to a table before we marry this boy off to Evie before the first course, shall we?" said Althea Bloxum with the same twinkle in her eye that Sirius had come to recognize in Evie's. The two of them blushed at the statement, but followed nonetheless, all the while ignoring the kissing noises James was making.

Evie's family was as warm and welcoming to Sirius as Evie had been. He could certainly see where his friend got her nerve and ferocity. Two hours into the night, after a slew of introductions, courses, and laughs, Sirius noticed Evie had disappeared.

"James, where'd Evie go?" asked Sirius as his eyes wandered over the dance floor.

"Oh yeah, she does that. She's all social and whatnot at first, then she goes off with her gran for a while. I swear those two are so similar it's like they're Siamese twins. Have you noticed how eerily similar they look, wrinkles aside? Anyways, right about now she'll be wandering the halls." Said James after looking at his watch.

10:34 pm and still the Prewetts hadn't arrived. James and Sirius sat at their table, slightly bored as neither of them wanted to dance or talk to anyone else. A red haired girl approached the table earning a groan from James.

"Fine, Potter, I won't say hello," Snapped the girl.

"Isn't there someone else you can irritate?"

"Well I was looking for that cousin of mine, but since I can't find her I'll just have to settle for you," she said before looking at Sirius, "You're new."

"And you're charming," he responded sarcastically.

"I take it you're Evandra's friend then."

"I take it you're Farrah then," at this she smiled.

"So you've heard of me?"

"Oh you know, just that they'll be exorcising you any day now," remarked Sirius. James couldn't control the laughter that overtook him at the look on Farrah Bloxum's face.

"Oh really, did Evandra tell you that?"

"Yes, but it's only been reinforced by this meeting," said Sirius before rising from his chair, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find the _pleasant_ Bloxum."

As he walked out of the room Sirius could still hear James's laughter. It took him a while and several wrong turns before he finally found her. The door to a dimly lit hallroom was cracked slightly and inside was Evie staring up at numerous portraits that lined the walls.

"Tilly's not here yet, is she?" she asked sensing his presence.

"No." he said walking in the room.

"Probably had another fight with Molly," she said absentmindedly as she walked from one portrait to the next.

"What is this place?" he asked as he looked from portrait-covered wall to portrait-covered wall. It was much like the portrait hall back at Mane Place only on a much larger scale as everything else in Lion's Den seemed to be.

Only one wall wasn't completely covered in portraits. The east wall had one rather large portrait that took up much of the space. The portrait flanked by tall, narrow bay windows depicted a large, brave looking man with long caramel blonde hair, the same shade as Evie's. In his hand was a ruby encrusted sword. On the other side of the windows were two portraits. One contained a woman who appeared to be the man's daughter as she had the same golden hair and smirk. The other portrait was of a man with slightly reddish hair and a bold demeanor.

"It's the Paterfamilias Wing. The portrait of every Bloxum and close relative of Bloxums that's ever lived and died is in here. One day I'll be in here. Just another portrait to take up wall space," said Evie absentmindedly as she stared at a portrait of a young happy looking girl, hardly older than Felissity or Molly. The engraving on the frame read:

_Jubilee Robin Bones_

_1927-1947_

"Who's that?"

"That's my grandma's youngest sister," said Evie in a soft voice.

"What happened to her?" asked Sirius from next to Evie.

"'Love was her undoing', as my grandmother puts it."

"What do you mean?"

"Few people know Voldemort's real name," he heard her say, slightly shocked that she'd say the name so calmly, "but my grandmother knew the second he emerged. Tom Riddle was his name when he was just a student in the same year as Jubilee. For some reason they were friends and she trusted him. That eventually developed into a relationship. But the more powerful he got the more twisted the relationship got. I don't know the whole story, but it came to the point where she gave him an ultimatum. Her or his so-called destiny. He said that he wasn't going to choose and that she'd stand by him no matter what it took. He killed her when she tried to leave him."

"That's unbelievable. Voldemort having a heart for one, but Voldemort having a girlfriend…How does your gran know it was him?"

"Because he disappeared soon after they found her. They never could track him down. Some of his friends said he went to Egypt. Others said he made his way to Albania. But when he came back…she just _knew_. And I don't know how. My gran is so insightful sometimes that I have half a mind to accuse her of being a Seer. It's just her thing I guess."

"You're really close I wager?"

"Well yeah. Even more so after the incident with my mum. She's been really involved, but we've always been close."

"Speaking of warm fuzzies, I met Satan."

Evie laughed loudly at this, "Oh yeah? What'd that stinker want?"

"Looking for 'Evandra', she said. My guess was just to annoy you."

"Well she does that so splendidly well. Why on earth would she ever give up her calling?"

Sirius took another look around the room before seeing what appeared to be the same coat of arms he'd seen at Evie's house and outside.

"I hadn't noticed, but is that lion holding a wand?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah. Whoever came up with that must've been barmy."

"What's that say?" he asked moving closer to read the inscription at the bottom of the crest, "_For born are the brave_?"

"Family motto. It's part of a poem that Rowena Ravenclaw composed as a wedding gift to Gwendoline Gryffindor and Alagos Bloxum," said Evie.

"Can I hear the poem?" asked Sirius as he turned around.

"What makes you think I know it?"

"Because as far as I can tell this has all been pounded into your head. Are you going to try to deny it?" he challenged. She gave him a disgruntled look.

"Fine maybe I do know it. It's called _Born are the Brave_, if you needed any indication." She muttered.

"Well? Go on," he encouraged.

She closed her eyes, summoning the words that had been grandly spoken about her bloodline for a thousand years.

"'Bold until the Last Breath

Brave into the Last Battle

Lion is the Heart that Lives

For Born are the Brave'

"And that's all you'll get out of me for now, because I can't remember the rest."

"See, now was that hard?"

"Oh shut it. This isn't without compensation." Remarked Evie.

"And what kind of compensation does Evie-bee require?"

"Hmm, well what's your family motto?" he grew silent before muttering something that sounded French. "What was that?"

"I said 'Toujours Pur'. It means-"

"Always pure. I do know some things, Mr. Black." She retorted before sitting on a chaise longue chair in the center of the room. Sirius made to join her.

"Yeah well what else do you know?" he asked softly.

"I know that this has been a really great holiday, and a lot of that's got to do with you. I also know that come next week we're going to be in a bit of a tough spot with Remus." She replied with downcast eyes.

"Yeah. That'll definitely be a tough spot. But I mean, as long as he knows we're in this for the long haul and that we're not just going to dessert him, I think we'll be alright." He said reassuringly. She surveyed him for a second before he uncomfortably asked what she was staring at.

"Sorry, just wondering where my friend Sirius went. That was far to mature a thing for him to say." She said with a laugh.

"Yes, Sirius Black is just full of surprises."


	9. Friendly Faces and Proclamations

**A/N: Hi :] So I'm trying to get in the habit of writing again. Your reviews are VERY encouraging. I can't fight the urge to write every time I get a new review. I **_**am**_** planning on updating "Joke's On Us, Love" (Zuko too eventually). I've started on a few new chapters and I plan to post them up soon. In regards to this story, a few of you have asked if I'm going to do some major skipping in regards to the timeline. Yes, after this chapter the story will pick up in Evie's third year, because I mean…come on, who wants to read about what it's like being 11 and 12 again? I don't know about you, but prepubescence isn't something I find particularly entertaining. Anyways, enjoy & review!**

**-Salem J**

"Haven't the foggiest idea what you guys mean," said a visibly anxious Remus. New Years Eve found him being bombarded with accusations upon entering James's room. It seemed the second after he stepped out of the fireplace and was introduced to his friends' parents he was marched upstairs by said friends and met with an interrogation. Not at all an understatement, as they had sat him down in the middle of James's room, turned off the lights, and flashed a bright lamp in his face.

"Don't give us that, Remus. We know there's something going on. You _claim_ to be skipping off every month to go visit your sick mum when really you're the one that looks like walking death," snapped James.

"Thanks for the ego boost," muttered Remus.

"Stop lying, Remus. We're your friends. And we're all highly intelligent, if I do say so myself," smirked Evie, "I mean some of us are well read and actually happen to pay attention in astronomy class. It can't be a mild coincidence that you always disappear during the full moon, can it?" Remus grew three shades paler the instant the statement had left Evie's lips. They'd figured out what he'd spent so much time praying they wouldn't, and now he would surely lose the only friends he'd ever had.

"Well…That's it then," he said sadly.

"Pardon?" asked Sirius.

"S'pose this means we can't be friends anymore," he said softly. Deafening silence clung to the air for several long seconds before Evie made her way to him and punched him forcefully in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"And here I thought you were supposed to be smart, Remus Lupin! What? You thought we invited you on over to dump you or something? You think we're going to turn our backs on you because of a condition you can't control-"

"But I'm a werewolf-"

"Don't you interrupt me because I'm not finished telling you how stupid you are!" she snapped menacingly leaving all three boys with wide fearful eyes, "Is that how you think of us? That we're three hoity toity purebloods who would just stop associating with you because you had the misfortune of being in the wrong place at the wrong time? Well let me tell you something, Remus John Lupin! I may be a lot of things, but I am _not_ disloyal and I am _not_ above flogging you!"

"What?" he asked dumbfounded.

"We're not going anywhere, Remus," said James, coming forward to slightly restrain his female friend, "And frankly the fact that you thought we would is kind of hurtful."

"But…But I'm- my condition…Most people-"

"Yeah, we're not most people, mate," grinned Sirius, "We're your friends. And I mean…if we can tolerate Evie's monstrous tendencies on a day to day basis, I'm sure we can handle yours."

Aside from earning a glare from Evie, this profession of loyalty was met with tears. With wide, unbelieving, tearful eyes, Remus Lupin was hugging, clinging to them as if they were his lifeline, and to an extent, they were.

"I don't know what to say," he said in a soft shaky voice.

"Never insult us like that again or act like that dolt you were a moment ago and we'll call it even," beamed Evie as she hugged him back. When Peter arrived an hour later at precisely 10:47 pm, the scene was much less dramatic as they had taken to playing a riveting game of exploding snap. Peter didn't know whether to laugh or cry as an eyebrowless James sat him down and told him about Remus's lycanthropy. With anticipating looks from his other three friends, the young boy gulped and said he'd stand by his friend as well. To say the least, Remus Lupin could not remember a better day. Only a week ago, Christmas to be exact, he had been forced to undergo yet another transformation. In his short life he had been forced to mature and handle things that no one his age ever should. His friends could scarcely imagine the pain and torment he was faced with each month. The secrets and lies he'd had to tell them had been yet another burden, and now here they were, knowing full well what he was and still they accepted him as totally as they had upon first meeting him.

"Alright, now that we're all privy to said secret I do believe it's time to discuss the plan," said James as he set aside the game of exploding snap.

"The plan?" asked Remus.

"Well you didn't think we'd just let you handle this on your own did you?" smirked Sirius. Realization dawned on Remus's face.

"No! I could never- You could- I could- I could kill you or turn you! I would never allow-"

"Would you let us finish before getting your knickers in a twist?" snapped Evie. At seeing that she had all four boys' attention she continued, "Good. Now we understand that a bite to a human can cause fatality or lycanthropy. We're not morons. _But_ while the three of us have been here over the holiday we've come up with a very clever-"

"We're going to become animagi!" beamed James. Evie turned a narrowed glare on him. "Sorry, couldn't help it." He grinned.

"And you wonder why Lily prefers Snivellus's company to yours," she muttered.

"Did _she_ tell you that?"

"_She_ didn't have to. You don't see her hexing _him_."

"Bloody right, that's my job."

"Oi!" cried Sirius, "The plan?'

"Right, sorry," said Evie sheepishly, "Anyways, like I was saying before Betty Blabbermouth over here interrupted, we're going to become animagi. This way you're bite wouldn't affect us and we'd be able to interact with you."

"I can't ask you to do something like that," said Remus.

"You don't have to, mate. We're doing this whether you're on board or not. Though it's preferable if you're on board," said Sirius.

"Yeah. We figure between the five of us we should be able to figure it out. And Evie's dad's got loads books on how to become an animagus in his library. We already checked," added James.

"Umm…What's an animagus?" asked Peter from his spot on the floor. They all regarded him for a moment, not sure if he was joking or not before Evie spoke up.

"An animagus, Pete, is a wizard or witch who can willingly turn into an animal. Like McGonagall."

"How she manages to be scary as a tabby cat is remarkable in itself," smirked James, "So you see, Remus, with your booksmarts, Evie's sharp wit, Sirius's attention to detail, Pete's sheer dumb luck, and my rugged brilliance and perfection we'll be well on our way in no time."

"I don't know how I can ever thank you enough," grinned Remus.

"Well, you can start by taking one of the bigger books and reading through it," smirked Evie, "That's a sure start."

They were called down soon after by James's mother. Joined by James and Evie's parents, the five friends counted down until they were greeted by the New Year. 1971 had come and gone. And so much had changed for them, things that they would not come to fully comprehend until years later.

For one, Peter Pettigrew was not Slytherin target practice anymore. Not with his friends around to protect him.

James Potter would begin to get outside of himself and occupy his time by thinking of more than just his needs.

Remus Lupin would struggle to set the greater of his inhibitions and worries aside. He would never be rejected or left alone by those who mattered most to him as he had worried for so long that he would be.

Sirius Black had not been marked by his name and written off as he had anticipated. The four beaming faces in his company meant the world to him and whether he knew it or not, one in particular meant more.

Evie Bloxum had started to grow as well. She would be faced with the tests and struggles of time. She would have to be more than her daddy's little girl, sheltered and forever looked after. Defining herself as more than a Bloxum, a Gryffindor, and an auror's daughter would be a feat in itself.

As the five of them laughed, drank butterbeer, and welcomed the new year to come, they welcomed in a whole new life.


	10. Run ins & Reality Checks

**I decided I didn't like the story in 1****st**** person POV. Had to try it out though.**

**Couple NEW chapters out this weekend. Also, I'll be editing my Zuko story. Right, enjoy.**

**-J**

Evie would be the first to admit that much had changed in the last two years. It could never be said that as first years coming to Hogwarts that she and her boisterous band of companions were naïve- except for Peter maybe. Otherwise, certainly not. But they were more or less still children at that point. They were still somewhat shielded from the darkness that stirred outside the walls of their school, not yet faced with it on a daily basis like many of their loved ones were. Things had changed though, some for the better, but not all. The war had grown drastically. Attacks became more frequent and grizzly. Rallied under a name that the world had come to fear, the Death Eaters grew in numbers and power. Many were affected by this. Evie included.

She saw less and less of her father when she was home on holiday due to his increased workload as a senior auror. Her mother grew more withdrawn and colder, if possible, as the war consumed more of her father's time. Evie's one salvation from the still and dreary life at Mane Place was James. No matter what, she knew she could always count on him. He knew what it was like at her house and spent much of his time and energy trying to distract his best friend from it whenever they were home. Both of them, for as long as they could remember, had always gravitated towards each other for company and understanding, adopting one another as siblings. He needed her as much as she needed him, and no one could say they knew James better than Evie did, or vice versa. It came as a welcome distraction that they'd spent the summer practicing for the upcoming year's Quidditch tryouts, now that positions were open on the team. And when they weren't at their Quidditch pitch they could be found in town enjoying an ice cream or a movie at the cinema, and many times lounging down at the lake by their homes. Evie would bring along her portable muggle radio and play songs for her and James to sing along to and make dances to. It was indeed a magical and untainted summer they spent under the trees of Godric's Hollow.

Evie could hardly contain her excitement as she and James made their way to the platform on the first day of their third year. Their second year had sped by, much like their first. Nothing truly out of the ordinary had occurred. Slytherins were Slytherins, and for that they hexed them. Detentions, on the rare occasions that they were caught, were well worth terrorizing Velpucia Yaxley's clique of Slytherin girls, as well as Snivellus and Fenrius Nott's little gang of wanna-be Death Eaters. They were scum and absolutely deserved it. Though if there was anyone Evie enjoyed hexing almost as much as the Slytherins it was Georgina Barnaby and her gaggle of puke-inducing Hufflepuffs. Prissy little cow simply needed to have her face covered in boils every now and then simply to remind her that she wasn't all that and a pack of Drooble's. Aside from the extreme joy Evie found in hexing her, she also had Farrah. The bane of her existence and, regrettably, her cousin by blood. Farrah, her brother Alaric, and Evie's other cousin Myron Macmillan had come to Hogwarts last year. Alaric and, rather surprisingly, Farrah had been placed in Gryffindor while Myron was sorted into Hufflepuff. This year his younger sister, and Evie's favorite little cousin, Scarlett would be coming to Hogwarts. This, Evie viewed, simply as yet another reason to hex Satan, as she still giddily called Farrah when Metrodora Bloxum was not within earshot.

As for Evie's friends, they'd undergone some changes as well. Matilda, Gideon, and Fabian were now the proud owners of two bumbling baby nephews. Molly and Arthur had popped out young Charlie just this summer. How she ever considered letting him touch her again after 36 hours in labor with Bill was beyond Evie and Matilda's understanding.

Lily and Marlene were ever the same. Marlene had taken it upon herself to become an active member of the Charms club. Her goal was to become President by fifth year, like her sister Liza, hoping that St. Mungo's would count it as another reason to admit her into their summer healing internship. Lily, to Evie's dismay, had not yet cursed her cow of a sister. Evie had met a lot of unpleasant people- some she was unfortunately related to (Satan and Satan's mother) - but never in her life had she wanted to hit anyone more than she did Petunia Evans. When she'd stayed at Lily's house at the beginning of the summer for a couple of weeks she hadn't anticipated the ever-growing urge to throttle her sister. Evie knew it broke Lily's heart a little more every time her sister treated her like garbage, which is why it amazed her that Lily begged time and time again not to do anything to Petunia whenever the urge strike came. But that was just Lily. She was, "unfailingly kind", as Dumbledore put it at the end of their second year. Petunia was undeserving of the excuses her younger sister made for her, quite frankly the only reason Evie had yet to throw a dungbomb Petunia's way. Though a nice Hogwarts toilet seat for Christmas could be viewed as a present, rather than an insult, thought Evie with mirth upon leaving the Evans' house.

As for her devious delinquents, they were as always, inseparable. Well, except for Sirius whom they hadn't heard a word from all summer. That had James and Evie rather worried for the better part of the holiday. For all they knew his parent's could have sold him to a gang of Mongolian wizards for dragon pelts or something.

"Would you slow down!" called James from behind Evie as they walked the length of the train.

"Stop trying to hinder me, fat arse! You'd think that all those drills we did over the summer would have paid off. How will you ever expect to become chaser with those gimpy, lazy legs of yours!" Smirked Evie without turning around to see the look on her best mate's face. That was a surefire way to make him turn five shades of pink.

"I am not out of shape- oof sorry- I just think you're a bit anxious is all," he retorted after accidentally bumping into a second year Ravenclaw.

"Like you're not? I know you've been pining away for Sirius just as much as I have this summer. No letters or anything, I had half to fly my nimbus to London and check up on him."

"Now why would you go and do a thing like that, gorgeous?" came an undeniably familiar voice from the compartment up ahead. Evie beamed as she took in the sight before her. There he was leaning casually against the compartment door. He'd grown a couple of inches over the summer, as had his hair. His grey eyes, usually alight with humor, seemed tired, as did the rest of his demeanor. He appeared as if he hadn't had a decent meal or night's sleep in months.

"Sirius!" she cried before launching herself at him. She heard him chuckle as they hugged.

"Alright, Evie-bee?" he asked after a few moments. She stepped back, taking a good look at him.

"Yes. Are you?" She asked as James came up behind her.

"Let's just say I'm glad to be out of that house."

"Worse than usual?" asked James.

"Put it this way, Regulus is undoubtedly the favorite." Regulus, Sirius's younger brother, had started at Hogwarts the previous year, and like most Blacks had been sorted into Slytherin. Where Sirius had gone nearly two months without contact from his parents before receiving an angry letter for being sorted into Gryffindor, Regulus had gotten a package full of sweets and a few galleons less than a week after being sorted. Undoubtedly, Regulus was the favorite.

"Hello all," said Remus as he walked into the compartment ten minutes after the train had left the station.

"Well, look who's graced us with his presence," Evie muttered looking up from her book, Animagus Transformatum.

"Where've you been, Remus?" asked Peter sitting beside Evie with a half-eaten chocolate frog.

Remus sat down on Evie's other side before answering, "Was just having a friendly chat with Emma Bobbin."

"Blegh! Remy! Don't tell me you're still chasing after that tosser," Evie grunted disdainfully.

"Yes, Evie. I just happen to enjoy her company. We've been corresponding all summer," he replied briskly.

"But Remus, you know what those Hufflepuff girls are like. I mean did you learn nothing from Sirius's misguided stunt with Meghan McCormack last year?" Evie replied with a knowing smirk. She'd never liked her- McCormack that is. Evie had been quite upset when she found out they were seeing each other, but she told herself it was understandable. She simply thought her friend deserved better, and she'd made her point clear by pranking the slag every chance she got. James started laughing as Sirius glared.

"I didn't know she was such a-"

"Bitch? Come on, Sirius. She's best mates with Georgina Barnaby and Gladys Gudgeon. What did you expect her to be like? Ginger Rogers?"

"Who's-"

"She's a famous American actress and dancer," interrupted Remus who had proceeded to snatch Evie's book and commence reading it, "Anyways, speaking of Gudgeon, she's looking for you, Sirius."

"Did she say why?"

"Nope," he said uninterestedly.

"Bet I have a good idea," said James as he nudged Sirius who left the compartment a moment later.

"Hey!" snapped James as Evie threw a chocolate frog at his face, "What was that for?"

"Sirius doesn't like her so why tease him? He's had a miserable summer and I'm sure girls are the last thing on his mind." Replied Evie.

"If I'd had a miserable summer girls would be the first thing on my mind," said Peter.

"Girls are the first thing on your mind anyway, Pete," laughed James.

"So, Evie, any progress with the ingredients?" said a blushing Peter, obviously trying to change the subject.

"As a matter of fact yes. Aside from the eight dried tube worms we knicked from Professor Beery last term, chameleon ghoul toenails, eight ounces of wartcap powder, and the two jobberknoll feathers we got from Slughorn's private stash, James and I managed to get a few ingredients." she said smugly.

"So we can cross the abyssian shrivelfig leaves off our list along with the dried billywig stingers, the unicorn hair, and dried armadillo bile," said James.

"I made sure to let James pick up the bile," she said causing both boys to laugh at their friend's expense. James threw her an indignant look.

"You promised you wouldn't tell!" he muttered.

"No. As I recall, I promised I wouldn't tell Lily, which I haven't."

"Told me what?" came a voice at the door. Evie beamed as she saw her best girl friend standing there with a rather suspicious look on her face. "Anything you're up to that I should warn the prefects about, Potter?"

"Nothing that would harm you in any way, my flower," said James as he ran a hand through his messy black hair. Lily merely rolled her eyes.

"I am not _your_ flower, Potter," she said before looking to the other occupants of the compartment, "Hello, Remus, Peter. Good holiday?"

"Yes, very good," said Peter.

"Quite relaxing aside from the three weeks I spent with these two," smiled Remus as he indicated to James and Evie, "What about you, Lily?"

"Bearable. What with Petunia prancing around the house talking about her new boyfriend for the whole neighborhood to hear," she said with a slight frown as she came into the compartment.

"Someone's _dating_ that cow?" Evie said indignantly, "Is he a dumb ox or something of equivalence?"

"A walrus is more like it. He's simply horrid, and with a horrid name to match," she giggled, unaware, or simply ignoring, James gawking at her, "His name is Vernon Dursley!"

"Blimey, that is awful," grimaced Peter as Lily and Evie laughed.

"Sure is! Merlin, and I never thought I'd see the day that I'd hear a name near as bad as Velpucia Yaxley," laughed Evie.

"Something to say, Bloxum?" came a snide voice at the compartment door.

"Damn, Lils! You've gone and left the door open! Now any ol' riff raff can fly right in," said Evie in mock offense.

"Seems the riff raff has already flown in," said the arrogant Slytherin. Velpucia Yaxley and Evie Bloxum had hated each other since the first potions lesson of their first year. Evie might have tolerated her stupid sneer and pureblooded arrogance if it hadn't been directed toward Lily. Lily had already been nervous enough, what with it being her first day and all and being a muggleborn she had been more anxious than the rest. She hadn't been treated rudely because of her blood status as of yet until Yaxley took it upon herself to call Lily a "book-loving mudblood" simply because Lily correctly answered every question Slughorn threw at them. Evie had solidified her friendship with Lily Evans and her enmity with Velpucia Yaxley in one foul swoop. She had taken one look at Lily's crestfallen teary green eyes and narrowed her own at the cackling girl across the room. The smug snake couldn't so much as utter another profanity towards Lily as she found her teeth growing at an alarmingly fast rate. Suffice it to say, that was one detention she didn't mind serving.

"Goodness, Pussball," she beamed, using her pet name for the Slytherin, "with a forked tongue like that how do you ever expect any of your eligible male relatives to take a second look at you?" She narrowed her eyes as laughter rang through the compartment.

"This coming from my cousin's faithful lapdog," sneered Narcissa Black from behind Yaxley.

"Well if it isn't Prissy Cissy come to play! You know, Prissy, I didn't see you there behind that abnormally horrid growth that Yaxley calls a head." In a flash Yaxley was whipping out her wand, however, Evie hadn't wasted nine years on reflexive training for nothing. She was standing, wand pointed at Yaxley just as she was whipping hers out.

"Oi!" came a familiar voice from down the train. If the Gryffindor been paying attention and not distracted by Yaxley's abhorrent existence, as well as wondering what was taking Sirius so long to get back and entertain her, she might have noticed that the squabble had gained the attention of surrounding compartments. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hufflepuff robes and a badge reserved for the Head Girl.

"Hi, Felissity," said Evie smiling adoringly at her older cousin.

"'Lo, Eva. Having some trouble, Yaxley?" she asked, not entirely succeeding in hiding the slight chuckle in her voice.

"None at all, Dearborn. Just coming to check up on your cousin here. I imagine the summer must have been rather trying with her daddy being dragged out on all those dangerous missions," she said with an edge to her voice.

"I imagine you'd know all about that seeing as your family's probably causing some of it," sneered James who had come to stand next to Evie. That was another thing they had in common: total and absolute hatred towards the dark arts.

"Whatever do you mean, Potter?" said Yaxley in a sickeningly sweet voice, "You can't surely be suggesting that my family would be caught up in any discriminatory illegalities?"

"If it shits like a snake," sneered James.

"Wands away. Now," said Felissity. Grudgingly, the wands were pocketed, "If I were you, Yaxley, I'd take your little friend here and scamper off back to your compartment before I give you a detention." With one last glare both Slytherins marched off. "Can't go a day without causing trouble, can you?"

Evie smiled before giving her a quick hug, "You know me. I'm all for danger."

"Yes, well I got here as quickly as I could. I was in the next carriage in the middle of my prefects meeting when some second year came running in saying my cousin was in the middle of a grizzly duel with a Slytherin. Or something to that extent," she laughed.

"So you and Diggory got the Head's job then?" asked James.

"Yes. If I wasn't already pleased enough about that the look on Lucius Malfoy's face would surely have compensated," she laughed with mirth.

"I hardly think it appropriate for the Head Girl to gloat about her position," said Evie in mock disapproval.

"Oh hush. It's something you'll never have to gloat about because Dumbledore would have to be nutters to consider making you or Jamesie here prefects," she giggled, "I think we can rest assured that Lily and Remus will be the deserving recipients when the time comes."

"I'd certainly like to think so," said Lily joining the conversation.

"No doubt it'll be you or Liza McKinnon's little sister. I'd hate to see what would happen were that power to fall into the hands of either Matilda or Evie," smirked Felissity, "Well, I've got to go do my rounds. I'll see you at the feast," And with a quick hug she left.

"Let's go put on our robes, shall we?" suggested Lily.

"Can I come?" asked James cheekily. Evie chuckled as Lily didn't so much as acknowledge his question. They left the boys to their own devices as they made their way down the train towards the changing rooms.

"I think this one's free," said Lily before opening the door. And Merlin was she wrong. Sirius. Gladys Gudgeon. Snogging. Sirius and Gladys Gudgeon. Up against a wall at it like leeches. He was snogging her face off. And what's more…why did Evie care _this_ much? They became aware that someone had walked in on them. In Evie's stroke-like state she wasn't sure if she had imagined Sirius leap across the room from Gudgeon when he saw her. She wasn't totally sure of anything in that moment, other than the fact that she must've looked like a shocked guppy. "Ugh! I have half a mind to report you to a prefect!" cried Lily before slamming the door shut and dragging Evie into the first empty changing room they found.

She just sat there, not quite sure what to say, not quite sure why she wasn't sure of what to say. All in all, she was sure though that she looked rather stupid.

"I'm sorry, Evie," said Lily softly. She hadn't noticed until then that she was being hugged.

"Wha-What are you talking about? Sorry for what?" said Evie weakly.

"Well I won't say it if you won't," said Lily sympathetically. Evie took a deep breath, willing herself not to get anywhere near the range of overemotional about what she had just seen. These thoughts were something she had been dealing with for a while. In total honesty she had been dealing with them since Sirius had dated McCormack.

"I don't want to like him, Lil. You've no idea how much I wish I didn't. How much I wish I could think of him as I do James or Remus or Peter. And the fact that he and I are so close and so able to connect makes it all the more harder," grimaced Evie shaking her head.

"I know, I know. I understand how much he means to you. But he doesn't deserve this from you, alright?" she said encouragingly, "Here's what we'll do. We'll change into our robes, spend the rest of the train ride in _my_ compartment with Mar and Tilly, and then we'll get ourselves a couple of dates for our first Hogsmeade trip. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like this year is starting off swimmingly."


	11. Promises, Promises

Evie spent the rest of the journey and evening effectively avoiding Sirius, which meant avoiding James, Remus, and Peter as well. This entailed, like Lily suggested, spending the remainder of the journey with Tilly and Mar. Arriving at the platform, they made a dash towards the carriages so as not to be held up by the boys- Lily had made up the excuse that James was stalking her, which was not so farfetched. They sat further down the table from the boys and closest to the door so as to make a quick getaway when the feast was over. The only highlight of the evening was when Evie's cousin Scarlett was sorted into Gryffindor. She beamed at her from down the table as she sat with the other first years. Their grandfather would certainly be proud upon hearing he had yet another grandchild to carry on the family legacy.

She could feel Sirius watching her throughout the meal out of the corner of her eye, but absolutely refused to meet his gaze. He could stew for all she cared. After the feast they marched straight up to Gryffindor Tower without dawdling.

"I'm going to head to bed. I'm rather knackered already," said Evie to the girls once they made it through the portrait hole.

"It's barely eight o'clock, _grandma_," laughed Tilly.

"Yeah I know. Just need to catch up on some shut-eye," she mumbled feebly. Tilly brushed it off and took a seat by the fire, but Marlene did not look as convinced, ever the concerned mother figure of their group.

"Are you sure you're alright, Evie?" she asked with a lifted brow. Evie didn't want to lie to her, but at that particular moment she didn't want to talk about it and certainly didn't want any chance of running into _him_. Sleep was a tempting savior.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just been a long day," she said somewhat honestly, catching Lily's silent sympathetic gaze.

"Alright. You'll be missing our first night back though," tried Mar.

"I'm sure I'll live. Goodnight all," said Evie walking up to her dorm. As she walked up the stairs she heard more voices. James asking Lily why Evie was avoiding them and Lily denying she was ignoring them at all, ever a true best friend.

It's not that Lily and Evie were necessarily closer than James and Evie, or Tilly and Evie were for that matter. Evie could simply tell Lily things that she couldn't tell her two dearest and oldest friends. Tilly would feign interest at best, saying that Sirius was a prat and suggest that she have herself committed. And James would either be incredibly awkward about it or himself act like a prat and give off signals left and right. Complaining to them about her growing feelings for Sirius would accomplish nothing, and at any rate she was sure Matilda had a good idea already. Her ability to read Evie like a book and the fact that they'd known each other since diapers were a necessity to their wardrobe proved that she knew her well. Though the same could be said for James, he was not as observant. With these thoughts swimming in her head, Evie made an effort to lose herself to sleep.

Having slept early the night before, Evie was the first one up the next morning. After a quick scalding shower she got dressed, wand-dried her wavy hair, and put on what little makeup she cared to. Mary McDonald was the next one up, throwing her usual glare before marching passed into the bathroom. After waking her friends up, which she knew McDonald wouldn't do, Evie said she would meet them down at breakfast. She left her bag in the dorm as she would have spare time to retrieve it before class.

As luck would have it the only people at the Gryffindor table that early were Gideon and Fabian, odd as she knew for a fact they were certainly _not_ morning people.

"Morning, Eve-"

"-the apple of our eye," they grinned. She observed them for a moment before sitting down with an eye roll.

"Share an eye now, do you? How very Greek tragedy of you," she smirked as she piled pancakes onto her plate.

"Ooh. Someone's feeling saucy this morning, Gid," said Fabian.

"What do you mean this morning? Evie's always saucy," he said slinging an arm around her shoulder.

"Isn't it too early for you to be demonstrating your affection for each other?" came Remus's voice. Sure enough the four boys walked in and sat down with the already seated Gryffindors. Sirius sat across from Evie, between James and Fabian, glaring at Gideon's arm. Remus sat down next to her, Peter next to him.

"I was demonstrating nothing. These tossers practically raped me when I walked down innocently for my breakfast," she smiled shoving off Gideon's arm.

"Where were you last night?" cried James indignantly, "You go off with Evans and ignore us for the rest of the night without so much as a word."

"Technically, Jamesie, ignoring entails there be no words from me to you," replied Evie with a slight smirk, "However, I was not ignoring _you_."

"That's right, she was ignoring me," muttered Sirius through a mouthful of toast.

"First of all, it's rude to speak with your mouth full. I'd have thought someone who had proper etiquette shoved down their throat would have known that. And secondly, I was not ignoring you," she said with a glare.

"Really? So you didn't get upset at me for snogging Gudgeon yesterday?" he challenged.

"You snogged Gudgeon?" cried James, who went ignored.

"Contrary to popular belief, I don't sit around all day long contemplating how I feel about you snogging some girl I could care less than a troll's brain capacity about. What I didn't appreciate is that I had to walk in on it," she said as she cut her pancakes rather aggressively.

"Is that so? Well I'm sorry you had to see it. Not that it was anticipated but I'm sorry my snogging her upset you," he said with a cheeky glint in his eyes.

"Oh please. I have no reason to be upset other than the fact that it was disgusting. Why anyone would snog you is a wonder, the way you practically mauled her," said Evie before shoveling pancakes into her mouth.

"Maybe some people like being mauled, Evie. You should give it a try sometime," he said maintain his smirk.

She rolled her eyes at him, "The day I _snog_ someone is the day I like someone well enough to willingly swap spit with them. Not that it's any of _your_ concern. It's as much my business who you snog as it is your business who I snog."

His eyes narrowed, "Who are you snogging?"

It was her turn to smirk, "Like I said, none of _your_ concern."

They held their challenging gazes several long seconds before Remus cleared his throat. The five of them had just been watching, not sure what exactly was going on, not that Evie or Sirius were entirely sure themselves.

"So…" trailed Fabian.

"Quidditch tryouts next week," added Gideon awkwardly. James immediately brightened and started talking animatedly.

"Oh I know! They finally have the right positions open this year! Evie and I have been practicing _all_ summer long. Well, more like our whole lives, right Evie? This time next week Gryffindor will have a new chaser. And chaser thy name is Potter!" he grinned, "Not to mention of course a new unquestionably capable keeper and beater."

She looked to Sirius. "You're trying out for the team?"

"James convinced me to yesterday," he mumbled before McGonagall came over and gave them their schedules.

"Ms. Bloxum, I was under the impression that it was your intention to become an auror."

"Yes, professor, it's still my intention."

"I was quite surprised that you've decided to take muggle studies rather than arithmancy. The auror office is quite a selective organization. Would arithmancy not seem better suited?" she asked.

"It would. But as I'm sure you know I've got some rather reliable inside information when it comes to the auror office. My dad said that they're looking for applicants that aren't 'blood sensitive' at this point in time, as he put it. My mother encouraged me to go for muggle studies as well as she used to work for the liaison office. And the town I live in is wizard and muggle integrated. And at any rate, if and when I manage to get an internship with them over the summer in a couple of years I should be fine," she said with a dazzling smile. McGonagall's thin lips quivered a minute fighting a small smile of her own.

"Very well then, it sounds as if you've already given it a great deal of thought. I will see you in class in an hour," she said before walking up to the head table.

"I didn't know the department had internships. Maybe I should go for one," said James.

"I thought you wanted to play Quidditch?" asked Peter through a mouthful of bacon. More people had started to file into the Great Hall for breakfast. Lily, Til, and Mar among them. Rather than take the vacant seat that James was motioning to her like a madman, Lily went and sat on Fabian's other side, Mar and Til across from her.

James, looking sullen, answered nonetheless, "Desperate times, Pete. In another day and age I would have loved to play professionally."

"Not to mention we open minded purebloods are labeled as 'blood-traitors' and you'd basically be an open target on a broomstick," Added Fabian with a chuckle.

"Well yeah, then there's that little setback," laughed James as they started to look at their schedules.

**Monday:**

**9 AM Transfiguration **

**10 AM Muggle Studies **

**1 PM Care of Magical Creatures**

**Tuesday:**

**9 AM Potions **

**10 AM History of Magic **

**1 PM Charms**

**2 PM Divination**

**Wednesday:**

**9 AM Defense Against the Dark Arts **

**1 PM Herbology **

**2 PM Muggle Studies**

**Thursday:**

**9 AM Transfiguration **

**10 AM Potions **

**1 PM History of Magic **

**2 PM Charms **

**11 PM Astronomy**

**Friday:**

**9 AM Care of Magical Creatures**

**10 AM Herbology **

**1 PM Divination **

**2 PM Defense Against the Dark Arts**

Evie knew for a fact that James, Sirius, and Peter all had the same schedule as she did. They'd all signed up for Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and Muggle Studies. Remus and the girls had also signed up for Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures, but they were all alternating between Ancient Runes and Arithmancy rather than Divination Evie would rather offer herself up to a venomous tentacula than take ancient runes, she thought, but to each his own.

They said goodbye to Gideon and Fabian who were off to their first OWL course. Evie told her friends to head to class ahead of her as she still needed to get her bag and books. When she came back down from her dorm, book bag slinked across her chest, Sirius was waiting for her in the commonroom with a guilty look on his face.

"I'm sorry," she heard him mutter before looking up to meet her gaze, "I shouldn't have said some of those things. And I'm sorry you had to see…well I'm sorry you saw what you saw. And it meant nothing. I made it clear that it wasn't happening again."

She gave a small smile before going over to hug him. As they held each other briefly she stopped fighting the wonderful feeling that overtook her at being in his arms. But it was over as quickly as it had started as he pulled away, feeling nearly as lightheaded as she did.

"Don't worry about it. I said some things too. Most of it I meant and I'm sticking by. But well, I was being a tad difficult I daresay," she said sheepishly.

"It's from spending your summer with Til," he laughed as they walked out the portrait hole.

"Well it's not like you were around to keep me entertained."

"Yeah, well if you knew my mother you wouldn't be all that surprised that she kept me locked up all summer," he muttered bitterly as they came to the first staircase. True, she had never formally met Sirius's mother. But from what she had seen of her at King's Cross and what Dorea had told her and James, Madam Black was beyond unpleasant and unkind.

"She kept you locked up? Why?" Evie asked baffled.

He gave a bark like laugh, but it was hollow, lacking its usual genuine nature and happiness, "So that I wouldn't see my blood traitorous friends and embarrass the family name of course. I spent ten bloody weeks cooped up in my room so that I wouldn't have to deal with them. But of course, there are consequences for being a disrespectful shut-in."

"Is that why you looked so worn on the train?" he didn't say anything, "Sirius, what did they do to you?"

"They call it 'displaying order'. Most people call it beating though," he answered darkly.

She gaped at him, touching his forearm to stop him from proceeding. "She beat you?"

"Well, I'm starting to get too big for her. And with my growing…'temperament' I need to be displayed order more often. So it alternates between the both of them now," he said looking everywhere but her gaze.

"They…I can't believe it. Sirius, you need to tell someone. A teacher or Dumbledore-"

"What could they do, Evie?" he laughed mirthlessly, "My parents are powerful and it's my word against theirs'. And it's not like anyone can tell. They make it a point of not hitting my pretty face."

"But it's wrong! Sirius, my dad could help you, so could James's parents! Dorea knows what they're like. We can protect you. I'm sure we can," she said pleadingly. The thought of Sirius in pain at the hands of anyone, let alone his own parents, made her sick.

"I could never let you risk that. You mean too much to me to let you risk that," he said firmly. He fought back the urges that tempted at him when he realized just how honest his words were.

"And you mean too much to me to let you risk staying there," she said with fierce watery eyes. It took him a second to collect himself, reluctantly pulling his gray gaze from her jewel-like chocolate eyes.

"No, Evie. Please. Just drop it," he said looking at the ground, "Forget I said anything."

"Forget you said anything?" briefly silent before speaking again, "Does Regulus know? Does he do nothing?"

"What can he do? He's in their good books and wants to keep it that way. And at any rate I'd rather it be me than him. He doesn't need another reason to hate life."

"And you do?" she asked teary-eyed. He surveyed her for a minute before taking a shuddering breath.

"He's my brother. Even if he does hang around slimy gits it's my job to make sure he's alright."

Evie took a deep calming breath. She couldn't be the one falling apart when he needed her. Not now. Not ever. She looked into his gray eyes, trying to hide the sorrow she knew he could see in them, before hugging him tightly.

"You're amazing. They don't deserve a son like you and Regulus is lucky to have you for a brother watching out for him," she said softly, "Just promise me something."

"Anything," he mumbled into her hair.

"Promise me that if it gets too bad that you'll leave. Promise me, Sirius, that if things get too dangerous that you'll pack up and come to me or James. Or at least let us know somehow that you're in trouble," she pleaded looking up at him as they held each others' gaze.

He was quiet before giving a quick nod. "I promise," he said before kissing her forehead, sending the most pleasant tingles through both their bodies from the point his soft lips touched her skin. "Only if you promise me something." He said snapping them out of mutual dazes.

"Depends. It doesn't involve nudity or puffskeins does it?" she asked.

He smirked rather attractively, "Well would you be open to making a nude promise?" he laughed, "Wait…puffskeins?"

"My worst fear. A story for another time I'm afraid." she laughed as his face brightened.

"Alright, I'll hold you to that. Just promise me that you won't ignore me like that again. And don't bother trying to deny it," he said as she began to protest, "I know you were. Just promise me that you won't ignore me like that again unless I do something so awful that warrants it."

"I promise," she sighed rolling her eyes. He broke the hug, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"Good, now let's head off to class before we get detention. McGonagall will certainly be seating us in alphabetical order as per usual. So you're stuck with me as your partner for a whole 'nother year. I'm sure you don't mind because I certainly don't mind being stuck with you, oh brilliant transfigurator!" he laughed heartily with a cheeky grin as the two walked to class.

He didn't know how right he was. She was indeed, by this point, stuck.


	12. Our Team

It was the Friday of their second week of third year, and frankly Evie'd had enough by then. Enough of class, enough of Slytherins, enough of Sirius not being able to keep his hormones in check whenever anything in a skirt walked by. But those were constant demons that she would not be shaking any time soon. So there she sat on the common room couch, tired and cranky, her day not yet over as Quidditch tryouts were in just four hours.

"You look like shit," sighed Tilly as she plopped down next to her friend.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Evie muttered back.

"Ooh. It's been a while since you used that one."

"Don't listen to her, Evie. You look just fine," said Marlene as she sat down in the nearest armchair, Lily sitting across from her.

"Maybe you could use a nap or something before tryouts?" suggested Lily.

"But didn't you hear what Mar said? I look _just fine_," grinned Evie, "Anyways, what kept you? Defense ended forty minutes ago."

"Oh. Well we were held up a bit, weren't we, Til?" giggled Marlene.

"Shut up," She whispered fiercely. Looking at her, Evie was a bit stunned. Was Tilly blushing?

"Go on, Til, nothing to be ashamed of," smirked Lily.

"Did I miss something in my mad pilgrimage to the common room?" asked Evie looking between her three friends.

"Well if by _something_, you mean Tilly getting asked out on a date for the first Hogsmeade weekend, then yes. You missed _something_," grinned Marlene at Tilly's deepening blush.

"No way! Who asked you?" gasped Evie, suddenly reenergized.

"Well don't sound so surprised," said Tilly with what Evie recognized as her fake-glare.

"I'm _not _surprised. I've been telling you for years how much of a babe you are, Til. So…who's the lucky bloke?"

"…Davy Gudgeon."

"Davy Gudgeon! Wow. Aside from the fact that he's got a P in potions and a slag for a twin sister he's pretty much the whole package, isn't he?" laughed Evie.

"Yes well, I wasn't the only one that was asked. Lily was as well," she said thrusting an accusatory finger.

"Goodness, with your attitude towards dating it's a wonder how Davy walked away without a scratch," giggled Mar.

"When were you asked?" demanded Evie.

"Last night. The day went by so quickly and you're not in arithmancy with me so I didn't find the time to tell you. And I didn't want to say anything in front of Potter. Knowing him, he'd use Bertram for target practice."

"Bertram Aubrey? He's not so bad to look at either. Both of you are dating Hufflepuffs. Goodness, the traitorous behavior," smirked Evie.

"Who's dating Hufflepuffs?" called a voice she recognized as James's. She turned around to see him, Sirius, Remus, and Peter walking into the commonroom.

"None of your business, Potter," snapped Lily.

"Well, Evans, obviously," laughed Sirius. James's face visibly paled.

"You're going out with a Hufflepuff? Who?"

"None of your business."

"Well it is my business."

"Really? How do you figure?"

"Because I was going to ask you."

"Ha!" laughed Lily making us all jump at the sudden volume, "Like I would go out with an arrogant prat like you."

"He's not so arrogant or prat-like once you get to know him, Lil," defended Evie as James gave her, what he thought, was his most winning smile. She turned back to the boys, "Speaking of arrogant prats, we've been back two weeks and have yet to put anyone in their place. This is disappointing and making me quite uptight."

"I could help loosen you up, love," said Sirius with a wink.

"As charming an offer as that is, what I mean to say is that we've lulled the Slytherins into a sense of security long enough, don't you think? One week's respite seems acceptable. Two is just irresponsible, and I'm dying to wipe the nasty smirk off ol' Pussball's face."

James rubbed his chin thoughtfully at this, not at all feigning deep thought as they all took their missions quite seriously, "I see what you mean. This needs to be good. Very good."

"Something they won't be anticipating," added Sirius.

"Perhaps something we haven't done before," suggested Remus.

Peter's eyes widened, "Maybe we should-"

"SH!" the four of us shushed.

"Not here, Pete. Evans would tip off Snivelly," said James loudly.

"I can still hear you!" snapped Lily.

"Much as it gives me pleasure that you make a conscious effort to listen in on my conversations, Lilyflower, we should be moving on to a more private venue. Lads! And Evie," he added at seeing her glare, "To the bat cave!" Evie laughed as Remus and Sirius gawked at him. Peter, his dad being a Muggle, laughed fervently, even Lily fought back a smile.

"Don't wet yourself, Pete. He means your dorm, gents," said Evie standing and gathering her bag and robes.

"But you're not allowed in their rooms!" gasped Lily.

"And we're not allowed to sneak into the prefects toilets, but to each his own," laughed Marlene.

After copious attempts at formulating the perfect opening prank of the year, they finally had it. Rather than just one prank against the Slytherins it would be a series of pranks over the course of a week. One per day, and nobody was safe. As they'd need to sneak into Hogsmeade to acquire some of the necessary items there was nothing they could do at the present. And as it were, James, Sirius, and Evie had tryouts. The three of them marched down to the pitch, brooms in hand, to find less people than they'd initially expected. Evie could spot Lily, Mar, Til, Remus, Peter, and to her surprise her cousins, Alaric, Myron, and Scarlett in the stands among other onlookers. The team's captain, a seventh year beater named Robert Johnson, stood at the middle of the pitch. With him were Gideon and Fabian, along with Lane Jones, the team's seeker.

"Alright, thanks to everyone for coming out for the tryouts. My name's Robert Johnson, I'm a beater and this year's team captain. These two here are Fabian and Gideon Prewett, two of our chasers. And the bloke on my right is Lane Jones, team seeker. After losing Hestia Jones, Kendall Wood, and Edgar Bones we've found ourselves with spots open for one chaser, one beater, and one keeper. There are twenty of you here. Only three of you will be chosen. So, first things first. Let's have you sorted into groups. I want chasers over with Gideon and Fabian, beaters over here with me, and keepers over by the goal posts."

"Good luck," Evie mumbled to James and Sirius before they were separated. She didn't really recognize anyone who was also trying out for keeper. There were only five of them: 2 being second year boys, one she assumed a fifth year girl, and another boy she'd have placed as a sixth year. Lane Jones, the slight looking seeker came over to them as the other groups assembled.

"Right, hi. Erm, Captain says he wants to see how you fly first. So he'll have you doing laps after he sorts out the beaters and chasers first. Tryouts are also to fill spots for some reserve players. So we'll be looking for a regular keeper as well as a substitute," he said before looking over at Johnson who gave him a nod, "Alright, that'd be the signal. Since there are only five of you you'll all be flying at once. Three times, counter clockwise around the pitch. Now."

Evie kicked off from the ground, a moment later her Nimbus 500 was speeding diagonally into the air. The feeling of flight sent her into a state of complete and utter bliss as the air hit her at top speed. She was pushing herself faster and faster, outflying her competition who were trailing behind her. Her senses were alert as she rounded on the second lap when she heard the first bludger headed towards them. It was sly of them, Evie had to admit, sending them into the air without any warning. She could hear the whiz of the bludger as it made its way closer to the group of fliers. Throwing a glance over her left shoulder she saw as it completely derailed one of the second years, knocking him into the other one. The three of them that were left made the third lap and were called down by Johnson. Evie landed ahead of the other two, only slightly out of breath.

"Good flying. I'd like to see you three for the next round. Sit tight while we go through the chasers and beaters, yeah? Again, good flying," he said before turning back to the beaters- one of them being a tall dark-haired gray-eyed boy who threw Evie a wink. She laughed as James came over to stand beside her.

"Nice job, Evie. You might just make the team," he laughed as he ruffled her hair.

"Yeah well, you're bound to do a bit better than me. You'll be expecting them to throw bludgers at you or something. They just lost themselves the element of surprise," she replied as she hovered slightly on her broom.

"What are the Ravenclaws doing here?" he asked. Evie followed his gaze to the stands. He was right. Sitting in the stands several rows behind their friends were the third year Ravenclaws: Gregory Cotton, Jeremy Fawcett, Bertie Higgs, Kirley McCormack, and Jack Ogden.

"Well I don't know what Fawcett or Higgs are doing here, but Ogden and Cotton just made their team a couple of days ago. McCormack, I dunno. His mum plays professionally so who knows. Maybe he's just here to watch," she said as she observed them. Jeremy Fawcett was chatting with Lily and Marlene, every once in a while one of them pointing down at Evie, "What do you s'pose they're clucking about?"

"Couldn't tell you. He's Evans's transfiguration partner. Maybe they're talking about homework," he suggested. She didn't miss the wistful glance he gave to Lily.

"So you make it a point of knowing who her transfiguration partner is, along with knowing which hair pin she wears on Wednesdays, and the fact that she doesn't like bacon. Anything else I should be aware of, stalker-face?" she laughed as a mad blush broke across his cheeks.

"Not that it matters, but yes, _maybe_ I observe her every now and then," he said simply as they turned to watch the beaters mount their brooms.

"Look, we're thirteen and not exactly in the biggest hurry to be pairing off or anything. Well at least I'm not. But if you like her so much maybe you simply shouldn't come on as strongly as you do. The way you _express_ yourself to her makes her think it's all one big joke."

"Dare my Lilyflower question my affection?" he gasped indignantly placing a hand over his heart.

"Yes, the fair Lily dareth. And I can see that I'll get nowhere trying to talk sense into you so we might as well just see how Sirius does." With that they watched as the group of seven beaters sped around the pitch. Sirius, on his new Comet 245 was at the head of the pack. When the bludgers were released by their second lap they had a much better time of avoiding them as they were given bats. At one point Sirius hit a bludger over his left shoulder, which then proceeded to hit another flyer who rammed into two more.

"That'll definitely get him points with Johnson," beamed James as Sirius, smirk plastered on his handsome face, and the other beaters landed. He along with three others wer asked to remain. "I'm next. Wish me luck."

"Good luck, Jamesie" Evie smiled at him before he sped off to where the eight chasers were waiting. Sirius flew over to where she hovered a moment later.

"So how'd I do?" he asked as he hovered next to her.

"Is that a serious question?"

"The source is quite Sirius, I assure you," he smirked, earning a small whack on the shoulder.

"I told you the first time, and the second time, and the twentieth time, and the hundredth time you said that. It's not funny."

"Ah, Evie-bee. No appreciation. So really, how'd I do?" he asked hopefully.

"You were by far the most confident and entertaining."

"Great. I was going for perfection, you know, as it comes so easily, but confident and entertaining are close enough," he said with an amused grin.

"You know, Sirius. I'm sure if you shaved your ego off by a third you'd lose maybe forty pounds of unnecessary pressure to that brain of yours."

He gave a bark-like laugh as he slung his arm around her shoulder, "You're certainly in a good mood, aren't you? Goodness and I thought after we'd settled our little prank-less problem you'd be spouting sunshine and rainbows."

"The weather's doing that just fine without my help," she said sarcastically referring to the cloudy September sky.

"Yes, but no sunlight or pretty trick of the light compares to that smile of yours, Evie-bee. And at any rate, somebody's got to be cocky enough for the both of us. You only use that game face when we're messing with Slytherins, or your cousin, or on the rare occasions where you're exceptionally peeved off," he rambled

"Well now that you've effectively explained to me my own behavioral tendencies, how's about we look at James, shall we?" she snapped playfully, unaware of the light blush he got as he realized how he had divulged his observations of her.

"Whatever you say, majesty," he said as he retreated his arm from across her shoulders. Truth be told, that's what had irked Evie in the first place. The fact that he could so casually act affectionate towards her and not mean anything by it, when he'd been seen doing the exact same thing yesterday afternoon to some Ravenclaw named Rhonda Jezpeaks. She had to remind herself not to dwell on that as she watched James, ever the ham, fly through hoop after hoop, outflying and effectively avoiding the bludgers.

After that they would narrow it down by trying them at their intended positions. The first at keeping, the fifth year girl, saved six out of the ten quaffles that Fabian and Gideon threw at her. Evie, being next, had a slight advantage over the other two keepers: She'd been playing Quidditch with Fabian and Gideon for years. When they "feigned" right, she knew that they were in fact actually going to throw right. When Gideon eyed the middle goal, she knew his instinct was to throw it left. It went like this again and again and she ended up saving nine out of the ten. James and Sirius were on the ground waiting for her with matching smiles.

"I think it's safe to say you're in. But that's just my humble opinion," laughed James as he gave her a high five.

"Yeah. I mean, goodness, Bloxum. What were you thinking? Only nine out of ten? Disgraceful," said Sirius with mock disappointment.

"Very funny. For all I know this bloke could be the adonis of keeping and save ten out of ten," she said biting her bottom lip.

"Umm…I think you're safe," muttered James with a puzzled, and slightly disgusted expression on his face as he looked upwards. The boy, Laughlin was his name apparently, was awful. He somehow hit his head on the goal post while he went after an easier aimed quaffle that Fabian sent towards him.

"Is he confunded?" Evie asked concernedly.

"No…I think he's just…_bad_," said Sirius with a grimace as Laughlin managed to save one goal by having the quaffle hit him squarely in the face. "Wow that was painful." After his ten were up, Laughlin didn't even fly down to the team, instead opting for the castle.

"Can't say I blame him. I wouldn't show my face around the pitch for the rest of the year after that dismal display of how a troll might play Quidditch," said James before bursting into fits of laughter.

The rest of the tryouts lasted for about another hour. Johnson had Evie sit in as keeper for the chaser tryouts. Even with her trying her hardest to block James's goals, the prat still managed to score six out of ten on her- the most out of the last three chasers who only scored a grand total of four goals put together. The beater tryouts were slightly more eventful. Sirius and the other two beaters had a go at defending Johnson, Jones, and the twins around the pitch. One beater, a sixth year named Anne Li, was good but neglected to save Gideon from a blow to the shin. The other, a blonde boy who seemed too small to even be seeker, was a good flyer but an awful beater. At the end of the day, Sirius came out with his charges completely unscathed by the sadistic bludgers.

"Well, I'd say the results are relatively obvious," started Johnson as everyone gathered back onto the center of the pitch, "Our new chaser is James Potter. Our new beater is Sirius Black. And our new keeper is Eve Bloxum. Our substitutes are Gina King for keeper, Anne Li for beater, and Kenny Lyle for chaser. Thanks everyone for coming out. You three, a word," James, Sirius, and Evie didn't even try to hide the wide grins that took place on their faces as they made our way over to the rest of their team.

"You called, _mon capitan_?" smirked James.

"You three were good. The four of us talked it over and we like your style. Think you'll be good additions to the team. I would, however prefer that you not end up in detention as much as you do. The twins here say that you've got a bit of a reputation," said Johnson lifting a brow.

"If by reputation you are referring to us simply _defending_ ourselves against crude and disgusting Slytherins then we won't deny it," Evie replied with a convincing smile.

"Keep it that way. We'd rather not miss our chance at the cup because half our team finds themselves writing lines on game day," added Jones.

"Aside from that, welcome to the team!" grinned the twins.

"Don't get too comfortable. Practice starts Tuesday. And be prepared to work," said Johnson before walking off with Jones back to the castle.

"Successful little tykes, weren't they, Gid?"

"Yes, Fabe, I must say I was particularly proud. They grow up so fast don't they?" replied Gideon as they feigned sobs.

"Oh shut up," snapped Evie before jumping onto Fabian's back, "Now mush, noble steed! Up to the castle because your queen is tired!"

"You better not make a habit of this," grunted Fabian.


	13. The Karmic Effect of Simians

October third was a Wednesday. And per their normal Wednesday schedules, the Gryffindor third years were eating lunch after their free period. They had Herbology next with the Ravenclaws, something that for some reason had Lily and Marlene particularly excited today.

"You know Lily," said Evie, "with the amount of time you spend talking to Jeremy Fawcett someone might be under the impression that you're going with _him_ to Hogsmeade instead of Aubrey."

Lily and Marlene giggled across from Evie and Matilda. Evie gave them a puzzled look as Tilly sat bored, obviously in the loop.

"Oh, Evie, I wouldn't dream of going with Jeremy to Hogsmeade. He has somebody else in mind anyway," said Lily with a grin. Evie raised her brow at this but said nothing. She noticed the boys getting up further down the table and stood up.

"Well you birds have obviously gone barmy. I'll be walking with them to Herbology as you're acting beyond weird," said Evie as she walked towards James and Sirius.

"Enjoy the walk!" called Lily as she and Marlene began to giggle loudly again.

"Bloody loons," mumbled Evie as she joined her friends. Remus gave her a puzzled look.

"What's going on with Lily and Marlene? You didn't _actually_ give them that babbling beverage, did you?"

"What? Of course not. I'd never prank my own friends. Besides, I'm saving that for Snivelly tomorrow," she replied with a smirk. It had been prank week for the five mischief makers. Sunday night they had snuck into the Slytherin dormitories under James's new invisibility cloak and sprinkled bulbadox powder in their sheets so that Monday morning the Slytherins not only looked haggard and tired with blotchy red skin but were scratching their bums madly. Tuesday Sirius, James, Evie, and Peter had nearly given their divination teacher a heart attack when they replaced all the crystal balls with snow globes ahead of time. The next prank was to take place that afternoon in muggle studies class.

The five of them were walking down the path to greenhouse three when a voice behind them called to Evie. They turned around to see Jeremy Fawcett walking up to them.

"Hi, Jeremy. Going to herbology?" she asked politely. He'd been her potions partner in first year but she hadn't spoken to him much since then.

"Yeah. Erm listen, Evie, I was wondering if I could have a word with you maybe after class?" he asked nervously as he scratched his blonde head.

"I can't after class," she said remembering that they'd have to race to Muggle Studies to pull off their next escapade, "but we can talk right now."

He glanced at her friends- a bored James, a disgruntled Sirius, a patient Remus, and a curious Peter- then looked back at her and gave a nod, "Ok. Well I was wondering, Evie, if you'd maybe like to go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

She blanched slightly at that and felt quite stupid. All the signs that Lily and Marlene were giving her and the fact that they'd been talking to him frequently should've been a dead giveaway. He was cute, she had to admit to herself, and polite. Still, she stole a quick glance at Sirius. Was that jealousy on his face or had he eaten too much at breakfast? Yes, she thought, it would be good to spend time with a boy who actually thought of her as a girl. She smiled, "I'd be delighted to, Jeremy."

He beamed at her, "Great! How about we meet in the Entrance Hall at eleven?"

"Eleven suits me perfectly," she said before turning to the boys, "You don't mind if I spend herbology with Jeremy, do you?"

"You're supposed to be my herbology partner," growled Sirius. She gave him an innocent smile.

"Yes I know, but this way Peter doesn't have to pair up with McLaggen or Gulch. That way everyone's happy," she replied before turning back to Jeremy, "Shall we?"

"Of course," he said before taking her books and carrying them for her as they made their way to the greenhouse.

"Can you believe her? Honestly, can you believe her?" growled Sirius to a fearful Peter as they watched Evie and Jeremy Fawcett repot a seedling Devil's Snare, all the while flirting and smiling.

"Um- Sirius," cried Peter as their seedling had begun to wrap itself around Peter's thumb.

"I mean she _ditched_ me for that ponce! She left me for him! And for what? What's so great about him?" he said throwing more scathing looks at the blondes seated two tables ahead.

"Sirius, I think this plant-" Peter squeaked as the plant made its way up his forearm.

"He's not that handsome. Certainly not as handsome as me. And he's a bloody Ravenclaw. Evie's too much of a Gryffindor to go out with one of those bookworms," he growled as he stabbed his work knife into the table. Peter let out another squeak as the sound of the knife seemed to further upset the plant.

"Sirius, I need hel-" the plant wrapped itself around Peter's mouth cutting off his speech and breathing.

"And as for herbology, I'm a much better partner. All he does is distract her. Who wants a partner like that when you're working with man-eating plants? You think I'm a better partner right, Pete?" he said turning to his friend who was now on the floor trying to pry the fledgling plant off of him, "Blimey!"

The entire class turned its focus on Sirius who had thrown himself on the ground and began trying to pry the plant off of his friend.

"Aero Caldus!" cried a voice behind Sirius. He felt the air around the Devil's Snare heat up and watched it recoil into itself and off of Peter. Evie, who had conjured the spell, squatted down by Peter, who was gasping for breath, and helped him sit up, "Anapneo."

"Thanks," squeaked Peter who finally had air travelling to his lungs without problem.

"You alright?" she asked. Peter nodded, then Evie turned her attention to Sirius, "What the bloody hell is wrong with you? Did you not realize that Pete was being strangled right next to you?"

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck, "No, I was a bit preoccupied…observing the soil."

"Mr. Black, Ms. Bloxum, kindly take Mr. Pettigrew up to the Hospital Wing," called Professor Beery from the front of the class.

"Yes, sir," they replied in unison. They gathered their things, Evie shooting Jeremy an apologetic look before walking out of class.

"Honestly, he could have died, Sirius!" snapped Evie once they were a few feet from the greenhouse.

"It's not like I intended for that thing to throttle him!" retorted Sirius angrily.

"It didn't throttle me," mumbled Peter indignantly.

"You should have been paying attention," remarked Evie, not taking Peter's statement into account.

"That's rich coming from you. Seems Beery couldn't get a word in edgewise with you and Fawcett clucking like hens the whole time," growled Sirius with a glare.

"Oh forgive me for the epic display of public affection. I didn't know how shy it made you after all the public snogging _you've_ done," she snapped back before walking into the empty greenhouse two.

"Public display of- I have not- Oi! Where are you going? I'm talking to you!" he yelled as he and Peter followed her. She grabbed a pair of earmuffs for herself before throwing a pair to both boys.

"What's this for?" asked Peter.

"I'm going to knick some mandrake root for the animagus potion. I can't very well have you _both_ keeling over," she said before she put on her earmuffs, "Close the door, Pete." Door closed, and all three of them wearing ear muffs, Evie yanked out the ugly plant-child and threw it on the work table. She pulled a silver pocket knife out of her shoe, flicked it open and cut off a generous amount of mandrake root. After the mandrake was repotted and silent it was safe for them to go.

"So are we really going to the Hospital Wing?" asked a bored looking Sirius as Evie put the mandrake root away in her bag.

"I figured we'd get a head start on our plans. And since we're out early we can cover the ancient runes class as well. I'd hate for my birds to miss out on all the fun just because their high achievers," smirked Evie as they walked into the castle through a side door.

"Won't we get caught?" asked Peter, stopping them all in their tracks. They indeed risked it as neither one of them had thought to bring James's cloak.

"You're right, Pete," she said before taking her wand out and pointing it at him, his eyes bugging out as she tapped him on the head, "Defluo." Sirius gawked at the spot where Peter had once been.

"What happened? Why are you looking at me like that?" cried a frantic invisible voice.

"I can honestly say I'm not looking _at_ you, Pete," said Sirius before turning to look at Evie, "You can do a disillusionment charm?"

"Well I can't do it nonverbally," she muttered bitterly before turning to him next and doing the same thing.

"Gah! It feels like someone cracked an egg on my head," Sirius voiced in displeasure.

"Get over it. Anyway, here's the plan, we stick together and make it to the muggle studies room since it's closer than the ancient runes class before making our way there, then we race back just in time for class. So that we don't lose each other we make a noise every five seconds. I'll go first, then Sirius, then Peter, and so on and so forth. Got it?" She heard them mutter their approval before casting the spell on herself. They made their way to the classroom with the occasional cough, squawk, and oink so as to remain together. As they had planned prior to the beginning of their prank spree, they cast imperturbable charms on their text books so that they would not be affected by the mischief to come.

"Who's doing which charm?" came Sirius's voice, his breath tickling the back of Evie's neck, causing a blush to cover her invisible cheeks.

"I'll do the timing charm. Then you take care of the transfiguration. Pete, look out for anyone alright?" she added so as not to leave him out. She pointed her wand at the threshold of the classroom, swinging it in a counter-clockwise motion three times before swiping it to the right and muttering, "Sexaginta Minutus."

"Will it work?" came Peter's disembodied voice.

"Yeah. It'll go off in an hour. We'll be about twenty minutes into class. Alright Sirius your turn," said Evie. Unaware of where she was, Sirius accidentally walked right into her. The two blushed slightly, muttering apologies, before moving around each other.

"Verto Libros Volo Simius," he said, pocketing his wand a moment later. The trek to the ancient runes classroom was a bit more challenging as it was five floors up and they couldn't very well watch where they were stepping. Finally, after about half an hour they made it to the door and performed the same charms they had on the previous door. Evie removed the disillusionment charm just in time for the bell to ring and signal they had seven minutes to get to muggle studies.

They met James and Remus at the door, giving them quick nods. Evie took her usual seat next to Remus while James and Sirius sat behind them. Peter took a seat across the class next to Daisy Hookum from Hufflepuff, throwing frantic looks at them every now and then.

"Godric, I hope he doesn't wet himself," murmured James, causing his three friends to shake with laughter. Two minutes left until the hour mark and they managed to keep their composure. Remus looked to Evie before they turned to look at James and Sirius. All four subtly and silently put their books away into their bags and satchels. Remus gave Peter the same signal a moment later. Mere seconds passed before a girlish shriek in the back of the classroom cut off Professor Egg from his lecture on muggle toasters.

"I say, Ms. Pepper, what is the meaning of this?" he asked the Ravenclaw.

"P-Professor! My book! My book's it's doing something funny!" she cried before letting out another hysteric scream and shoving the book off her desk and into the middle of the aisle. The class was too focused on Viola Pepper's book to notice that theirs were doing the exact same thing. The textbooks cracked and twisted violently, letting out rabid calls and grunts as they transfigured. The once slight books were now slightly overgrown and covered in black fur and wings.

"Oh my god! It's just like the film!" cried another girl who'd noticed the figure on her own desk. All across the classroom sprouted black, ugly monkeys with wings. They began ripping at papers and flying all over the room. The class was full of hysterics. Girls crying and screaming, boys swearing and making feeble attempts to get away from the monkeys, while five students were smart enough to hide from the chaos under their desks. James, Evie, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were shaking vigorously with laughter, unheard and unphased by their surroundings.

"Class dismissed! Class dismissed!" cried the hysterically high pitched voice of Professor Egg. The five culprits ran out of the classroom as fast as they could, laughing at the top of their lungs once they were safely in Gryffindor Tower.

"Brilliant!" laughed Sirius, "Simply brilliant!"

"Oh-My-God! Did you see the look on Viola Pepper's face!" cackled James.

"Or Professor Egg's face!" Remus chuckled furiously.

"Serves him right for assigning us to watch that barmy film over the summer!" howled Evie with laughter.

"Definitely one of our best," giggled Peter.

"What was?" snapped a mad looking Lily. She, Mar, and Tilly all looked slightly disheveled, the latter two had the decency to look amused.

"Oh nothing, Lily. Nothing at all," grinned Evie as she walked passed her friend and plopped down next to Marlene on the couch.

"You wouldn't happen to be behind what happened in our runes class would you, Potter?" she growled.

"Oh, flower, my flower, I can't even begin to imagine the shenanigans that went on."


	14. Oh Gender, My Gender

**My apologies, dear readers. I have been swamped with schoolwork galore. My semester ends next week, and I go home the following week so I'll definitely have more time on my hands after that. College work is strenuous, let me tell you! I think I've had a grand total of 40 hours of sleep over the last **_**3 weeks**_**! Even now I should be studying for my triple math exam tomorrow, but I digress. I simply had to get this chapter out to you all. And to reassure some of you that, yes, I am working on my Fred story. But I've been working out some kinks and changes for the future plotline that are taking longer than I originally anticipated. Fear not, it will be done.**

**Love & appreciate you all! Please review. As you fellow writers know, it's **_**quite **_**encouraging.**

**-La Belle Marauder**

It was the day of the first Hogsmeade visit of the year. Rather than run around all morning, nervously assembling an outfit and worrying about their dates, Matilda and Evie sat on the latter's bed going through _Which Broomstick_, while Lily and Marlene did indeed fret.

"I don't understand how you two can sit there so calmly!" cried Marlene as she stripped off yet another rejected sweater.

"Well you see, Mar," said Tilly flipping to the page on Cleansweeps, "I'm not dreadfully concerned about my date turning his nose up at my clothes. Unless I show up with tribal face paint, a clown costume, or a dark mark I think I'm safe."

"Still! You're both just sitting there without a care in the world! We're meeting them in ten minutes," muttered an erratic Lily as she fussed over her make up in the bathroom.

"What can we say, Jeremy and Davy just don't make us all that nervous," yawned Evie.

This was by all means true. While Evie had taken the remainder of the week to speak more with Jeremy Fawcett, he was little more than a friend to her- if that. She didn't get a giddy feeling in her gut, nor did she feel her face flush at the sight of him. If anything the only true consolation in going on a date with Jeremy was the knowledge that at least _someone_ thought of her as an actual girl with dating potential. Not to mention it did give her slight satisfaction at the irritation it seemed to give Sirius. But, Evie knew better. After a long talk with Matilda on the subject, she had decided that if by the end of the date she did not develop any feelings for Jeremy she would let him down rather than string him along. Matilda also was not particularly nervous about her date with Davy Gudgeon. In fact it appeared that she seemed to blush at the very prospect of going _on_ a date rather than who the date was actually with. And even then, Evie had a substantial hunch that this had more to do with embarrassment than anything else.

It had only taken Evie and Tilly around twenty minutes each to get ready for the day. Evie was clad in a red jumper, jeans, and a jean jacket. She'd fixed her hair into smooth waves with a flick of her wand and only bothered with a bit of eye makeup. Tilly hadn't bothered messing about with her straight red hair and had chosen a simple green t shirt and brown jacket and slacks for the day. They were the picture of calm while Lily and Marlene fussed about the room. Marlene had been asked to Hogsmeade by Otto Bagman the same day Jeremy had asked Evie. After a couple mishaps of smeared make up and more rejected outfits tossed about, the third year Gryffindor girls were all ready to go on their first dates. With, of course, the exception of Mary McDonald who had cleared out of the dormitory two hours before.

On their way to the entrance hall they ran into James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Sirius, of course, had a date. It seemed he'd managed to stick with Rhonda Jezpeaks from Ravenclaw for more than two weeks, a new record for him. The other boys would be spending the visit together. Sirius took it upon himself to talk nonstop about his upcoming date on their way to the entrance hall, aggravating Evie all the while.

"So it looks it we're both dating Ravenclaws," said Sirius as he walked beside Evie. She gave him an exasperated glance.

"No, Sirius. _I'm_ dating a Ravenclaw. You on the other hand are merely snogging one."

The others laughed as a scowl grew on Sirius's face.

"I don't just snog girls, you know," he said indignantly.

"That's right, you lower their self esteem as well," snapped Evie.

"What the hell's got your knickers in a twist?" he snapped back.

"Nothing, and you'd do well not to bring up my knickers thank you very much. It's not like you'd listen anyway," she said attempting to walk by him. He stepped in front of her, blocking her path down the final staircase. The others stopped and looked at them.

"No, you've got a problem and apparently it's with me. I don't know why you're acting like this. When have I not listened to you before?"

"Oh, so now you're listening to girls as well, not just snogging them?"

"Is that what this is about? Me snogging girls?" he asked.

"No! It's not. It's about your treatment of my gender as a whole," she continued, ignoring the look on his flabbergasted face, "As a girl I have the right to be upset by how you treat other girls. You use them and go through them as if they're not people at all- as if they're merely there for your amusement. And the sad thing is that they know it and yet they line up anyway. Well, FYI, Black, they're _not!_ They're human beings and they've got feelings just like you. And it hurts them seeing you go from girl to girl, and every time you kiss another it makes them feel worse and worse. So by all means go ahead, tell yourself it's 'dating' if it makes you feel like a proper gentleman. But don't try to convince the rest of us when we know better!"

She marched passed him without another word. He stood there, too shocked to go after her or say anything in response. The rest of their friends stood by quite surprised as well by Evie's outburst.

"Bet James looks a lot better now, doesn't he?" muttered Matilda to Lily before they followed after Evie.

Evie, though in a foul mood, tried very hard not to let it show when she met up with Jeremy. She'd been to Hogsmeade before- with her family on several occasions, and also after sneaking out with the boys. She knew better than to let Jeremy take her anywhere near Madam Puddifoot's tea shop, yet he had insisted on taking her there.

"I heard from a few of the older lads that girls really like being brought here," he said as they were seated at a doily-infested table.

"The atmosphere's erm, quite unique," said Evie trying to be polite.

"I thought as much," he said as he held her hand over the table, "So where do you want to go afterward?"

She felt a little uncomfortable as he held her hand. No one had ever done so before, aside from family and perhaps James when they were younger. But this meant something entirely different, and she tried not to shy away from the gesture.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could go to Zonko's Joke Shop. I hear it's really splendid and they've got a new array of nose-biting teacups that I'm sure James and I will have a laugh at," she said as the door chimed.

"Do you mind if we didn't? It's just that I've heard it's terribly noisy. All those practical jokes aren't very amusing," he said before the waitress came with their tea. She bit her tongue at his last statement. What kind of 13-year old boy did not find practical jokes amusing? Strike 1.

"That's fine I suppose. We could go to Honeydukes or Tomes and Scrolls? And I hope you don't mind, but I do need to go to the post office. I've been meaning to send my gran a letter," she said as the door chimed again.

"No, that's perfectly fine. Oh look, isn't that your friend Black? I must say I'm surprised he and Rhonda have lasted this long," said Jeremy condescendingly as he sipped his tea. Evie turned slightly. It was indeed Sirius. From the look on his face he was less happy than Evie to be in there. Rhonda Jezpeaks, on the other hand seemed giddy in her purple turtleneck sweater with her hands clamped onto Sirius's arm. He turned toward her, meeting her gaze before she snapped back to Jeremy.

"Well, if habit holds it won't be much longer," she said more to herself than her date.

"Very true," he laughed jovially, "I reckon that turtleneck's more to do with love bites than the weather."

Evie stiffened slightly at his remark but gave an airy chuckle nonetheless.

"Black is the type to get carried away I've noticed," he added.

"He can, but no more so than anyone else. He's got a good heart when it counts," she said tensely.

"That's hardly ever shown. He and Potter certainly think they're something, going about the place hexing people when they feel like it. I always thought Lupin was a nice bloke but he rarely says anything against them from the looks of it. And don't get me started on Pettigrew," he said as an afterthought. Evie gaped slightly at him. Who did he think he was? What in Merlin's name would make him think it was alright to bad mouth her friends to her face, let alone in general? Strike 2 1/2.

"They're great friends. I've never had a better time than when I'm in their company and we've got loads in common. James and I have known each other our whole lives. We joined the Quidditch team together and-"

"That's another thing," he interrupted, "I really don't see the merit in Quidditch. Let alone why it'd be worth the risk to a player like you."

"A player like me?" she cried indignantly as she snatched her hand back from him, "You mean a girl?"

"Well don't get sore, Evie. I mean to say that I can hardly see the merit in tossing around a ball among male players at all. But the risk that comes with being a female player hardly seems worth it," he said in what he thought was a pacifying tone, when really Evie found it all quite patronizing. He had not only put down her interests, her friends, and her sport, but he had insulted her more than he knew. This rubbed her worse than the others. He was an unknowing git! Strike 3.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy," she said standing abruptly in the small tea shop. "I don't think it's going to work out."

"What?" he asked getting up as well, "But why? I thought we were having a lovely time?"

"A lovely time?" she gaped at his oblivion. Now he had really set her off, "You dragged me to drink tea in a place that obviously caters to neurotic fairies or lobotomized housewives after I told you I didn't want to come here. You dismiss practical jokes and good humor when that's expressly what I spend most of my time involved in. You _insulted _my best friends, _to my face_ nonetheless! I mean who does that?" by now the whole tea shop was looking at them, "James and Sirius do not hex people whenever they feel like it. _We_ hex _Slytherins_ and other slimy gits for being exactly that! And don't you dare insult and dismiss Remus and Peter when they've obviously got more integrity in one bloody cell than you do in your whole being."

She went to leave but turned back, pointing at his clueless face, "And for the record, Quidditch is the best damn sport in the world and _girls_ can play just as well as boys can if not better! You'd do well to remember not to continually insult the next girl you will undoubtedly drag to this grotesque den of rainbows and sunshine on steroids. I mean really? It looks like a unicorn threw up!"

With that she bolted out of the shop and onto the high street. It was when she was rounding on Honeydukes that she heard a voice calling after her. Thinking it was Jeremy she quickened her pace, but the hand that grasped her shoulder belonged instead to Sirius.

"You said quite a mouthful back there," he said with a small grin. She felt herself become slightly overtaken by remorse. She had insulted him when really, he'd not meant to do anything wrong. He was a cheeky git, but he was her friend. How was she supposed to admit to him that his open and chronic snogging hurt her when she couldn't very well admit her feelings for him?

"Which time?" she shifted uncomfortably. They stood quietly and unsure for a moment, not certain what to say to each other.

"I'm sorry," they said at the same time, then chuckling lightly.

"What are you sorry for?" she asked.

"Well, I'm sorry that I erm insulted your gender. I'll try very hard not to do that, I assure you," he said with a cheeky grin, "But really I'm sorry that my attitude towards girls insulted you. You're my best friend, Evie, and I'd hate for you to have that low of an opinion of me when it comes to anything."

"Aside from your potions skills, you mean?" she laughed. His bark-like laugh made her smile even brighter.

"Well yes, I could care less what ol' Sluggy deems my masterful talents in the subtle science," he smiled at her.

"I'm sorry too, you know. I was quite hard on you back at the castle," she said before a thought occurred to her, "Wait, why aren't you back at the doily mill with your date?"

He gave a sheepish smile before explaining how he'd taken off after her after her argument with Fawcett and after the comments Jezpeaks had to say about it. "Now I couldn't very well stay with a cow that would insult my friends when you'd taken off because of the same thing, now could I?"

They hugged quickly and deemed that neither apology was necessary. They set off together for the sweetshop up the road. Both were loaded with bags from Honeydukes by the time they reached the post office two hours later. After Evie sent off the letter to her grandmother she turned to a display of owls that the office had on sale.

"Oh, Sirius, look at this one!" she cried as she sped towards one of the caged owls. The one she cooed over and petted was a ginger owl with small gold streaks and freckles on its feathers. Sirius noted that it was made up to look like a Gryffindor mascot, but kept his mouth shut. He knew Evie grew tired of her family's incessant favoritism of anything bearing Gryffindor colors, which is why her preference of that owl surprised him. Some things apparently could not be changed.

"Are you going to get him?" he asked. She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I don't know. I have been wanting my own owl for some time now. I hate relying on the school owls. What do you think?" she turned to look at him.

"Well, I think that we should both get him. I need an owl myself and we can share custody of him if you like. How's that sound?" he asked. To his delight she beamed at him. The owl, which Sirius dubbed Mercury ("Get it, Evie? Messenger of the gods!"), was with them when they met up with the boys in Zonko's and when they went for lunch at the Three Broomsticks, where it took much convincing to persuade James not to go over to Lily and Bertram Aubrey's table ("But that's my soul mate!" he had cried.).

The girls gave Evie sympathetic expressions and comforting words that night when she told them about the date. She assured that that she wasn't all that broken up about it and didn't understand why they made that big a fuss about it when Jeremy had been the one that had _really_ liked _her_, not the other way around. Their dates had gone well and so perhaps they thought it a shame for Evie not to have a new boyfriend like they did. But Evie didn't mind, not really. She'd never been the type of girl to swoon or gush, but as she lay in bed that night she couldn't help but smile. She'd had a rather superb day and she didn't feel the need to put a label on it or analyze it. Across the tower in the boy's dormitory, Sirius Black fell asleep feeling exactly the same way that she did. They both had pleasant dreams that night.


	15. Bloxam Blocks

Soon enough the Quidditch season had come on swift wings. The excitement that floated in the air the November morning of the first match was contagious, especially where three young Gryffindors were concerned. James Potter bore the appearance of someone literally bursting at the seams with concentrated euphoria. His hair was as messy as ever and would undoubtedly reach a new level of unkempt as the day went on. Sirius Black wore a clean and calm façade to anyone who didn't know him well, but to his best friends the nerves were evident in his anxious grey eyes. Evie Bloxum was positively glowing- a myriad of jumbled excitement and nerves. They had trained hard for two long and grueling months alongside their teammates and were ready to prove themselves.

"The Ravenclaw team doesn't look too worried," said Remus over breakfast.

They all looked over at the Ravenclaw table to see a collectively calm and relaxed team enjoying their breakfast. James smirked, "Well that's just because they don't know what's coming to them yet, do they?"

Evie grinned as equally conspiratorially over her porridge, "Like sitting ducks."

"You're not nervous?" asked Peter from across the table.

Sirius cast his friend a lazy glance. "Of course we're nervous, Pete. Just like we were nervous for that Transfiguration midterm on Thursday."

"But you said that was easy as cauldron cake."

James grinned the type of grin only seen on maniacs and fanatics. "Perspective, Pete. It's all about perspective."His grinned deepened only when a familiar red head came into view. "Hello, Evans. Come to kiss me good luck?"

She shot him a look of heavy disdain. "Not on your life, Potter," she turned to her best friend and managed a smile, "Good luck, Evie. Mar and Til wish you luck too. They're just upstairs finishing off a banner for you."

"Thanks, Lil," she said before dropping her voice to a whisper, "How's Tilly?"

"Oh you know her. The only time she doesn't complain is when there's actually something to complain about," she brushed some hair back and shot James a reproachful look for his continued staring, "I think she's just really trying not to let on that anything's bothering her."

Evie rolled her eyes. "Of course she is. But then again I wouldn't be surprised if it really didn't bother her. I don't think she cared too much for Gudgeon to begin with."

"I suppose you're right. Anyway I just wanted to wish you luck. I'm supposed to meet Bertram before the match."

Evie rolled her eyes, "Lily, I know you think he's a perfect gentleman and well-mannered and all that garbage, but can't you at least admit to yourself that he's boring?"

It was Lily's turn to roll her eyes. "We all have our types, Evie. Need I remind you of yours?"She walked away leaving Evie with a sheepish blush. She ignored Sirius's questioning gaze. James was preoccupied looking wistfully after Lily, and Peter was preoccupied with breakfast.

"Well I agreed to find Emma before the match," said Remus standing up.

James gave a sigh, "Not you too? I mean sure the bird's a good sight. But who are you trying to kid on that mouth of hers, Remus?"

Remus simply said, "Good luck," and walked over to the Hufflepuff table.

* * *

"And it's Lowry, Ogden, Lambert, Ogden again. Intercepted by Potter. Potter passes to Prewett. Prewett to Prewett. Prewett back to Potter. Potter throws to Prewett but is intercepted by Lambert. Lambert drops the quaffle as a well aimed bludger by Black takes him in the shoulder. Back again to Potter. And Potter scores! Gryffindor leads 140-20."

Evie smirked as Gilderoy Lockhart's voice reverberated across the pitch announcing their lead. Never had she known this type of exhilaration. It wasn't like playing Quidditch with her cousins, and it made their practice sessions look like a lofty joke. No, this was Quidditch. True Quidditch as it was intended to be played; yards apart, wind blowing at you from all directions, and the constant buzz of the crowd. She was snapped out of her reverie by a crack sounding a few feet in front of her. She saw the bludger zooming to the other side after Sirius's bat made contact with it. He gave her a wink before going to block another bludger from hitting Fabian.

"And it's Ogden to Lowry. Lowry to Lambert. Lambert back to Ogden. Ogden to Lambert. Intercepted by Prewett, not quite sure which one at the moment. Prewett to Prewett. And Prewett takes a bludger in the face sent by Corner!" The crowd gasped as bright red blood spewed from Gideon's nose where the bludger had connected with it. "Back to Ogden. Ogden to Lowry. And they make their way to the posts. Lowry to Ogden and Ogden shoots! Ooh! And blocked by Bloxum!"

Evie tossed the quaffle back to James as he flew by her. She beamed when she looked into the Gryffindor section. Easily spotted by the banner they carried were Lily, Marlene, Matilda, Remus, and Peter. It was a cartoon depiction of Evie kicking a quaffle away from the goals and read in great big gold and crimson letters _"Bloxum Blocks 'Em!"_

"And Prewett scores! Gryffindor now leads 150-20! Gryffindor captain Robert Johnson has called a time out. A fantastic opportunity to read a monologue from my newest literary endeavor, _Hardly Handling Herbology_."

"Lockhart!"

"My apologies, Professor McGonagall!"

The team flew over to the Gryffindor goal posts. The game had gone on now for near three hours with the end very narrowly in sight. Evie smirked at the goofy yet determined grin on her best friend's face as he approached with Gideon and Fabian and threw an arm around her shoulder. They all looked just as worn an beaten with the same rushing adrenaline evident on their faces, except for maybe Gideon's- the only prominent feature on his face at the moment was the blood still leaking from his nose and the bruises already forming under his eyes.

"Alright, James?"

"Alright. I'd ask how you are, but given the score I'd say you're doing alright."

Johnson and Jones were the last to fly over to them, both with apprehensive looks on their faces.

"Listen up you lot, either way we've got a good shot of winning this thing. We need one more shot and even if they manage to catch the snitch, the win is ours. What I want is points," he turned to Sirius, "Black, I want you to keep your eyes on their seeker Cotton. The second you see him go after the snitch I want you to tear him a new one. Lane's got to get that snitch," he looked back to James and the twins, "You lot, just keep aiming as many goals as you can. I'll do my best to cover you on your own, and I'm more than sure you can out-fly those bludgers if you try. Watch out for Ogden as well. He's a little too fast for my liking," finally he turned to Evie, "Bloxum, just keep blocking out those quaffles. Just one and the whole game could be thrown for us. Got it team?"

The murmurs and nods were good enough for him. James gave Sirius and Evie one fleeting grin before flying off with Fabian and Gideon. Sirius looked at Evie for a moment of insecurity. Her reassuring smile was all he needed before flying off to tail the Ravenclaw seeker.

"And Prewett sinks another one in! Again, I'm not sure which one, but good on him! Keeper Edgecombe throws back to Lowry. Lowry dodges a bludger. Lowry to Ogden. What's this? Lane Jones has seen the snitch! Jones heading around the south end of the pitch tailing it, Cotton right behind him. Ouch! And Cotton is out of the running with a bludger sent by the ever beastly Black! And Jones catches the snitch! Gryffindor wins! 310-20 Gryffindor!"

The party that night in the common room was just icing on the cake. The thrill of their first match had been enough for James, Evie, and Sirius.

* * *

**I needed to get this one out of the way so that I could get into the real story. It's going to get about 10 different shades of interesting after this.**

**Thanks for reading & reviewing!**

**LBM**


	16. Moony's Tale

**It's really over tomorrow. I'm feeling really grief-stricken at the moment. Got my midnight tickets and right now I'm somewhere between anxious and reluctant.**

**LBM**

* * *

Evie and Remus sat huddled together outside a couple of weeks after the first Quidditch match of the season. The day, though unusual for autumnal British weather, was a comfortable temperature, undoubtedly one of the last before the chill set in. Nevertheless both were wrapped in their cloaks for good measure.

"You know, I had no idea that we even had a strawberry grove at Hogwarts," said Evie looking around.

"That's probably because we spend most of our time exploring the inside of the castle, rather than out," reasoned Remus, "Make sure to powder that bicorn horn nicely."

The reason they sat outside today of all days was the potion they were working on- the one that would help turn Evie, James, Sirius, and Peter into animagi.

"I know I know. I'm not as hopeless with potions as Peter is."

"No one is as hopeless at potions as Peter is."

She giggled, "Fair point. Those sods are lucky to have us as friends, that's all I've got to say."

"Think of it this way, would you rather they handle the potion?" he said offhandedly as he added several diced leeches into the potion.

She stifled a laugh, "No I suppose not. James and Sirius are a lot better at knicking the ingredients than they are at handling them."

"Speaking of James and Sirius, where are they?" Though he knew exactly where they were.

"Detention with McGonagall."

Their transfiguration teacher, though proud and grateful at them for having won Gryffindor the match was less than thrilled at the two boys for recounting the play-by-play in the middle of her class for, as she had put it, "the fiftieth and final time!"

"Never will learn, will they?" he said catching her eye. She gave him a small grin and shrugged.

"No, I suppose they won't." She added the powdered bicorn horn before cleaning her hands with a quick _scourgify_. The potion, which had been a light turquoise turned to beige and started steaming.

Remus aimed his wand at the potion and cast an imperturbable charm upon the cauldron.

"How long do we leave it outside for?" asked Evie as they walked up the path from Hagrid's hut back to the castle.

"Well it's supposed to be exposed to the sun and moon for seventy-two hours. After that it's merely a case of getting the other ingredients in on time."

Thus was the snag they had hit. The ingredients the potion required at first were easy enough to find for the most part. The rest, however, were not. The four pints of Re'em blood would have to be imported from North America and bought under the table from a contact Sirius said he knew from Knockturn Alley. The potion also required tooth, hair, and nail from a Chimera. This, again, would have to be procured in as shadily a transaction as the blood. Not to mention the Ashwinder eggs the potion would need by the following year. The most difficult to find, and as it were the next, ingredient was Acromantula venom. This would not be as easily purchasable as the others- no, this was rare. And yet they had not discussed what they knew inevitably they would have to do to acquire it.

"I haven't properly thanked you all for what you're doing," he said softly. She glanced at him with a curious expression.

"Remus, you know you don't have to thank us. This is what friends are for. This-"

"_This_ is a huge risk, Evie," he stopped suddenly turned to her, "This is something I'll never be able to repay you for. It's a sacrifice I wish you didn't have to make."

"Remus," she spoke as softly as her gaze, "It's no more than what you go through every month."

"Did I ever tell you h-how," his breath hitched. He cleared his throat a couple of times before he sat looking out at the forest in the distance, "how it happened?"

"No. We always just assumed you couldn't remember," she said joining him.

"Oh no. I remember. I remember every part of it." She noticed his features darken. Evie had never seen such anger, resentment, or sadness in any one person's face like that before- not even Sirius when he spoke of his family. "I still have nightmares about it, you know. That night."

"How old were you?"

"I was six, practically a baby really," as he said this his eyes, which were still focused on the forest, seemed as if they were in search of something far off and unreachable, "I was in the backyard playing near the trees that lined it. I'd disobeyed my parents, you see. I did that often back then- disobey orders. Hard to believe but I was once very much like James and Sirius."

He smiled sadly. Evie felt a lump forming in her throat as her eyes began to sting.

"I didn't know what the full moon meant. I didn't know the dangers I was in standing in my own backyard. I was so tired of my parents telling me to go to bed earlier and earlier every night. Well I wasn't going to obey on that particular night- no, I was not," he laughed humorlessly, "I remember hearing a howling sound in the distance. It was savage and terrifying. I began to run to the backdoor, as fast as my small legs could carry me, but it wasn't enough. The pain ripped through my back first. Then it was all over, like every part of me was being torn and maimed as easily as putty. I couldn't even cry out I was in so much pain. It was my father who scared it off, fired jinxes and hexes at it before it decided to scurry away. In all the haze I remember the healers, seeing my parents covered in blood and feeling terrified that the monster had hurt them too. Then I realized it was my own blood. My own tainted blood."

By now the calm and silent Saturday morning had gone from tranquil to eerily still. Tears were flowing freely now from Evie's eyes as she looked at her best friend. She had never felt closer to him.

"I'm so sorry, Remus."

"No, Evie. It's me who'll be sorry if I so much as hurt you or the others. It isn't too late to stop, to rethink what you're willing to do for me," he looked at her finally, a mad ferocity in his eyes she had never seen.

She shook her head sadly, "No. When are you going to get it through your head? We're in this with you. You've suffered enough."

"That doesn't mean you need to suffer with me! I turn into that very same monster that came for me," he stood shaking.

She followed, "You would do the same for any of us! You know you would. We're family, Remus, we all are. Do you think Sirius would ever consider doing something like this for Narcissa? Or Regulus? What about his dear mum and dad? Do you think he'd bat an eyelash if any number of his relatives went through what you did? No! No he wouldn't. And you know why? Because you're more family to him than they have ever been. Because from the moment the five of us met there wasn't anything we couldn't do together. There's nothing we can't accomplish or beat as long as we've got each other. And that includes what we're trying to do now. Your blood- tainted or not- doesn't mean galleons to us! We could care less about what others might call _dirty blood_."

By now both friends were crying openly, Remus shaking his head.

"I couldn't bear it if I hurt you, any of you," he said softly.

She closed the distance between them and held him to her, "You're not a monster, Moony. You're our friend, our family, and we'll stand by you no matter what."

He hugged her back before giving her a quizzical look, "Moony, eh?"

"It just came to me. Thought it had a nice ring to it," she shrugged.

He chuckled softly as he wiped his lingering tears, "I suppose I could get used to it."

* * *

It was late in the afternoon by the time James and Sirius were out of detention. Lunch had already passed and rather than wait for dinner they decided to head off to the kitchens.

"That was beyond dismal," groaned Sirius, "McGonagall really knows how to lay out a detention. Didn't know kids chewed so much gum."

James nodded in approval, "I don't think I'll ever look at the underside of a desk quite the same again."

"When do you really plan on looking at the underside of a desk again?"

"Knowing us, who's to say?" he grinned impishly. Sirius laughed but couldn't disagree. When it came to their shenanigans predictability was nonexistent. The closer the pair got to the kitchens the closer it seemed they got to a set of voices that were in a heated argument.

"I just don't understand you, Sev! How can you really defend them after that?"

"You just don't understand!"

"Oh I understand plenty so don't treat me like an idiot! Is it not enough for you and those thugs to bully people in our year? You've got to go and harass first years? My best friend's cousin no less!"

"Oh really? Your best friend is she? Well I didn't know who the girl was!"

"Like that makes a difference!"

"Problem, Evans?" said James, lamely attempting to mess up his already disheveled hair even more. Lily's eyes narrowed at him and Sirius. Snape's eyes looked coldly and calculatingly at Sirius who glared back just as fervently.

"Aren't you supposed to be in detention, Potter?" she said heatedly.

"Oh I was, but I got out early for good behavior," he grinned, "Now, why's Snivellus giving you such a hard time?"

"Don't call him that!"

"Sounded like quite a tussle," said Sirius in mock concern.

"Probably didn't bother keeping his monthly shampoo appointment," tutted James, "As if the slime ball needed any extra grease."

Snape charged at them, "Why you-!"

"No, Sev!" Lily had grabbed onto Snape's arm as it plunged into his robes reaching for his wand. "They're not worth it!"

"Believe me, Evans, I'm more than worth it," James said with a wink.

"You're unbelievable!"

"Thank you."

"Just go. It's none of your business."

Sirius shook his head, "But it wouldn't be very gentlemanly of us to leave you, a lady, here in present company in the middle of a violent altercation."

Lily was practically seething by this point. "Just go, Sev. You don't need the trouble and frankly I don't think there's anything more to say at this point."

"Ooh he must have done something bad," laughed Sirius.

Snape's glare turned quickly into a malevolent smile. "Oh I did, Black. By the time we were through with her, your girlfriend's runty cousin couldn't stop crying."

The grin fell from both boys' faces.

"What are you talking about, _Snivelly_?" demanded James. Lily was now frantic to get Snape gone.

"Bloxum. I didn't know when I cornered her with Avery and Mulciber that she was her cousin, but when I did it only made the jinxes roll off the tongue faster."

James and Sirius started for Snape, but before they could reach him Lily had jumped forward, shielding him with her wand outstretched.

"No. Just let him go. He's already been punished-"

"He won't know the meaning of the word until I'm done with him," growled Sirius.

"Just let him go for now. Besides," she started weakly, "don't you think Evie will want her chance at him as well?"

James had never known Lily to plead for anything. This softer side of her was something he found he liked, however, given who she was using it for he found himself deeply unsettled. The monster growing in the pit of his stomach wanted to tear Snape's head off. _How dare he let Lily protect him! How dare he undeservingly have her affection!_ He was twice the bloke that Snape was, and somehow he would prove it. He would give in where Snape wouldn't. He would concede for her.

"Fine. Go."

"What?" Sirius barked. He wanted his piece of Snape. He wanted to tear him a new one for daring to lay a hand on Evie's cousin. Scarlett was a very nice, very sweet girl. She was nice to a fault and Evie cared for her very much, like one would care for a younger sibling. Sirius wanted to put Snape in the Hospital Wing just like he'd done to Scarlett.

"You heard, Evans," said James as he looked into the green eyes he often daydreamed about, "Evie's going to want a piece of this too. I personally relish the fact that he'll be paranoid and obsessively waiting for it."

"I've lost my appetite," snarled Sirius before turning on his heel. Lily's eyes met James's for a moment and softened- something he'd only ever dreamed about. He understood the gratefulness they conveyed before turning to follow his friend.

* * *

**Haven't gotten too many reviews. Feedback is appreciated. **


	17. Into the Woods

"How dare they? How dare they?"

Evie was pacing in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. It was now well into the night and they were the only ones still up. Upon returning to the castle with Remus, James and Sirius had found her and told her what Snape, Avery, and Mulciber had done to Scarlett. She had then furiously marched through the castle to the hospital wing. Scarlett had still been unconscious when they left. The three Slytherins had seemingly used her for target practice, and because some of the spells they had used were particularly nasty she was to be sent to St Mungo's.

"And she defended him! She actually defended him!"

Evie had blown apart a broom cupboard door when Sirius told her that Lily had refused to let them curse Snape. James was silent, slightly ashamed that he had let his feelings for Lily affect his loyalty to Evie.

James, Remus, and Peter sat on the couch with different levels of concern on each of their faces as they observed their friend pace madly. Sirius, who had been lounging in an armchair, could take it no longer and stood going over to her, taking her shoulders steadily in his arms.

"You won't do yourself any good scuffing up your shoes like that."

The look in her brown eyes was intense and furious as the firelight gave them the appearance of hot liquid. "I want them hanging by their knickers from clock tower by the end of this week!"

"One thing at a time, love. First the Acromantula venom, then we pay our favorite Slytherins with a little vengeance."

* * *

Evie had never felt more on the edge than she did that Friday in Professor Rosskin's Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He was lecturing them on the chameleon-like nature of a boggart, and while it was all well and interesting, she could not help but anxiously await the end of the lesson. She had not spoken to Lily since the previous Saturday. She could not forgive her for taking Snape's side, even if Lily denied taking sides at all. After attacking Scarlett unprovoked and outnumbered, she still maintained that it must have been pressure from the other boys that made him do it. This had turned into a rather nasty fight in the middle of the common room.

_Just forget it, Lily! You'll never admit it to us let alone yourself that he's up to his eyes in the Dark Arts!_

_ That's not true! Severus is a good person! He's just misguided and pressured into all of this because he's in Sly-_

_ He still made the choice, didn't he! He still used his wand against a defenseless first year! _

_ Like Potter doesn't hex people when he has the chance. _

_ James would never use the Dark Arts on someone! He would never attack someone who couldn't defend themselves! But your pal Snivelly has! He kept beating her down until she was incoherent! She's my family and he hurt her! He hurt her of his own volition! So fine, Lily! Take his side! But one day when you find yourself side by side with a Death Eater don't come crying to me!_

She didn't know how their friendship could recover, if it ever would, and even if she wanted it to. Lily had turned her back on her and defended Snape. _Snape_. Of all the people to defend she had to pick that greasy git. _Well if she wants to pick him over me then that's just fine. She can do whatever she likes, I don't care_, thought Evie savagely_._ The fight had also taken its toll on Marlene and Matilda who were now caught in the middle. Lily would not admit she was wrong in defending Snape and Evie wouldn't so much as look at or mention Lily.

Evie bit at her nails as she looked at the clock. Just a few hours left until she and the boys went into the woods in search of the venom. Was it a bit stupid and reckless? Of course. Would they be maimed? Possibly. Killed? Who was to say? Best case scenario was that they'd walk out of that forest with soiled knickers and a vile of venom.

* * *

Evie had spent dinner sitting with Marlene. She had not had an adequate amount of time to spend time with her as Marlene was mostly in Lily's company, but had opted to catch up. She was semi-distracted by her thoughts on the night to come throughout most of the conversation; it mostly consisted of Marlene telling Evie in _thorough_ detail about how she had broken up with Otto Bagman because he was "frankly far too immature" and been asked by Sturgis Podmore to the Yule Ball. Evie knew Podmore to be a friend of the twins', but that was about all. Marlene had gone on and on about how lucky she was to be going as a third year to the ball and how rarely that actually happened. Evie grunted in agreement. She didn't particularly care about dances and boys at the moment (except for maybe one). She had important things occupying her mind, for Godric's sake! She was going on a death defying mission that night! She was going to continue helping Remus along with the animagus potion! And she would be damned if she did not at least hex Snape by Monday! She was Evie Bloxum and she did not have the patience or time for frivolous dances.

Or so she thought until on her way to the common room she was flagged down by-

"Yes, Gid?" she asked, quite clearly anxious.

"You in a hurry, Evie?" he asked clearly amused.

"Yes, actually I am so if you wouldn't mind walking with me-"

"I would but I've got to go meet Fabian and Sturgis. I've only just come to ask you something."

"No, I can't be bothered to practice keeping tomorrow morning."

He grinned and chuckled, "Good to know, but I wasn't referring to Quidditch. I actually wondered if maybe you'd like to go to the ball with me."

She looked like a fish out of water, mouth agape as she visibly blanched.

"You...what?"

"I, Gideon, wondered if you, Evie, would care to join me, again Gideon, to the Yule Ball," he asked with a blush creeping over his freckled cheeks.

"I-but-well-sure?"

"Brilliant! Well I'll see you later then." And just as quickly as he'd shown up, he swiftly kissed her cheek and departed with a wink.

After he'd rounded the corner she felt herself get poked in the back. Poked by thin air?

She rolled her eyes, "Have you been listening this whole time?"

James's head popped out from under the cloak. "Well it was just too entertaining to pass up."

"Is Sirius with you?" she heard a grunt from come from next to James's bobbing head, "Good. And Remus and Peter are?"

She was saved an answer from the two boys turning into the corridor. After disillusioning herself, Remus, and Peter, they walked down to the edge of the forest, cloaked friends in tow.

The charms and cloak were lifted. The dark provided them with enough cover from anyone who might see them and Peter was sure that Hagrid was still in the Great Hall. James left the cloak inside a stump before turning back to his friends.

"Right, so the plan is we all stick together in there. If we come across anything we're less likely to get attacked if it's got five wands on it. Where exactly did Hagrid say the Acromantulas were, Pete?"

"Well it took quite a bit of mead and encouragement, but he said if we keep heading East we'd be bound to run into them."

While Evie, James, and Sirius looked anxious, Peter looked beyond terrified. Remus, as per usual, looked more concerned than anything.

"Are you sure we ought to be doing this? I'm sure if we tried to find it somewhere else we probably could."

Sirius shook his head. "Not likely. I went so far as to search Slughorn's office and storeroom, but nothing. This is our only shot."

* * *

They had to have been there for hours, surely. It definitely felt like it. The five friends walked deeper into the forest, wands lit, blasting a trail marker into a tree every few feet for reference. Aside from the distant hooves of centaurs and the occasional bowtruckle, they hadn't stumbled across anything yet. Leaving the cloak behind had been a wise decision. None of them would have been able to maneuver around the overgrown roots, trees, and thickets with it, as it was already proving difficult. More than once Evie and Remus had had to grip Peter's arms to keep him from falling over. James and Sirius were less than bothered as they strode through the forest with their wands held high.

"Are we there yet?"

"Pete, you say that one more time and I'll feed you to Beery's chomping cabbages," snarled Sirius.

Peter gave a squeak and shuffled closer to Evie.

She rolled her eyes, "Just leave him alone, Sirius. We're all thinking the same thing."

He laughed mirthlessly, "I seriously doubt you and I are thinking the same thing right now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she went to stand in front of him, her eyes narrowing.

"What I mean to say is that your mind is probably swimming with thoughts of your darling Gideon right now," he said pronouncing Gideon's name with obvious distaste.

"Since when've you got a problem with Gideon?" she demanded.

He walked by her, "Oh I've got no problem. It's just that I don't fancy getting killed tonight because your thoughts keep wandering to insignificant subjects."

"My thoughts do not keep wandering, _Black_," she practically spat at him, "And we both know I'm a far better witch than you are a wizard."

It was his turn to look offended. "I could take you any time anywhere."

"Shove off, you idiots!" yelled James coming to stand between them.

"No. He thinks he's so big and tough and that I'm more likely to blunder than he is."

"I _know_ you're more likely to use the wrong end of a wand than me!"

"I hardly think this is the time or place for this," said Remus as he tried to pacify Evie by putting a hand on her shoulder.

The four of them continued shouting at each other, Peter only managing to look on flabbergasted, completely unsure of what to do in a situation where James was not in control. He then noticed something climbing down from one of the trees…several somethings with several sets of long twitchy legs, and shiny black eyes.

"James…" he muttered meekly as the creatures approached, "…Sirius…" the creatures came closer now… "Remus…" one of them looked about to lunge at "Evie!"

Everything happened fast. Evie screamed. The spider launched. Sirius jumped in front of her. Remus fired a spell hitting it clean in the chest. Sirius collapsed on top of Evie bringing them both down on a thick, mangled root. He lay still while Evie cried out in pain from where her back made contact.

James and Peter kept firing off every hex, jinx, and curse that came to mind keeping the spiders at bay, but more were coming. Remus quickly knelt by the unconscious Acromantula, positioned a vile under its pincers, and filled it with the venom.

Evie pointed her wand at Sirius and, though muffled, said, "Ennervate!"

Sirius instantly awoke and groaned, clutching and rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Sirius? _Sirius_, are you alright?"Sirius looked around them and back down to Evie.

"Wussgoinon?"

"I'll have to fix that bump on your head when we get back to the castle," she said quickly followed by a sharp intake of breath as she clutched her back, "I'm not sure I can walk. I might have cracked a rib or two."

Without another word, he lifted her into his arms, "We'll get you all fixed in the castle," she didn't answer, "Evie…Evie!"

"Hmm?" she slurred with her eyes barely fluttering open.

"Evie, stay with me alright? We'll get you all fixed. Poppy will fix you, you'll see."

"No, not Poppy," she said as her head lolled. Sirius couldn't understand how anyone couldn't stay awake with the scene unfolding before them. If anything she was probably blacking out from pain. That was not a good sign.

"I've got to get you help, Evie."

"Lily…get Lily…she'll take care of me…"

"Oi, James! Let's go! We've got to get her out of here now!"

James paled at seeing Evie wounded to the point where Sirius tore through the forest frantically with her in his arms. They ran all the way back to the castle, never once stopping as the band of spiders chased after them. Remus, Peter, and James were unrelenting in firing hexes as they ran sideways, missing every knot and trunk on the forest floor from their adrenaline. Sirius's arms burned from carrying Evie for so long, but he was unwilling to slow or pass her to someone else. He was going to save her. He was not going to let her down.

* * *

**Who's seen Deathly Hallows part 2? Was it not overall spectacular? **

**Anyways, I'm only going to write one or two more chapters set in their 3rd year- currently leaning towards just one long one (that's what she said). **

**Right, so enjoy & review!**

**LBM**


	18. So Close

There was an annoying glow just on the other side of her eye lids. If only someone would turn off that light then she would have no problem going back to sleep. But was it sleep though? She didn't remember falling asleep in her own bed, let alone her own dormitory. What did she remember? She tried to move but a dull pain in her back stopped her at once, issuing a groan of pain.

"I think she's stirring." Remus?

"I definitely heard a sound." Was Matilda there too?

"Are you sure it wasn't a snore? She does that." That was definitely James.

She felt pressure on her right hand. Fingers were rubbing circles on the back of it. "Evie?" Sirius was the owner of the fingers. "Evie? Can you hear me? Please open your eyes if you can hear me."He sounded so desperate and pleading that she couldn't object. Heavier than they normally felt, her eyelids required more strength than normal to lift. When her sight came into focus she realized that she was in the boys' dormitory, in Sirius's bed, with eight people around her. Peter was sitting across the room on his bed, Marlene and Matilda were surveying her from Remus's bed- their eyes red and a little swollen-, her cousin Alaric was standing behind Sirius who was sitting next to her, hand-in-hand. James and Remus were both standing on her left side, faces relieved and tired, and Lily sat in front of them, tears running down her face as she looked at Evie.

"What's going on? What happened?" she asked looking at James.

"Well, you'll remember what happened in the place with the things. After the thing did the thing at you, you were hurt and you blacked out," he said cryptically. It was more than their lives' worth if someone found out what they'd been up to.

"But how'd I get here?"

Remus cleared his throat, "Sirius carried you back."She looked from Remus to the boy that was holding her hand. He shrugged it off, but Lily noticed the quick flushing of his face.

"It was nothing. You'd have done the same for me," he said in an unnaturally nonchalant voice. She nodded but thanked him nonetheless, wishing he hadn't let go of her hand.

She managed to sit up, "My back doesn't hurt as much anymore."

"That's probably because of Mar and Lily," said Matilda, "Lily made you swallow a couple of potions and Mar use her wand to set your ribs back."

"What the bloody hell did you do, Evie?" said Alaric.

She gave a small grin, "You know I can't tell you that, Ric."

"You gave us a good scare," sniffled Marlene, "If you hadn't already been so hurt I might have killed you."

Evie's grin widened, "I appreciate that," she looked to Pete, "And thanks, Pete. If you hadn't shouted at me it might have been too late."

His already watery eyes looked larger and more moist than normal, "I felt useless."

"You weren't useless!" exclaimed James, "You were brilliant, mate! We would have lost Evie to those you-know-what's if it weren't for you! And you fought them off just as well as me and Remus. Isn't that right, Remus?"

Remus nodded and gave Peter a warm smile.

"You're not going to tell us what they were, are you?" Alaric asked annoyed at the secrecy behind his cousin's injuries.

"I doubt you'd believe us," said Remus. Evie looked uncertainly to her left. Lily had not said anything yet. Her big green eyes had been swimming in tears as she had sat silently by Evie's side. Evie felt her throat constrict, as if lodged with something heavy.

"Sirius said you asked for me," said Lily softly, "I-well I'm glad I could help." She got up and made to walk to the door.

"That's it, is it?" snapped Evie. Lily turned and looked at her in confusion.

"I just…well I thought-"

"You thought I'd just chuck you? I don't want to be dramatic, Lily, but I did just almost die. Least you could do is stick around and _act_ like my friend," she said sarcastically. Lily gave a great sob and threw herself at Evie, hugging her tightly and crying into her shoulder.

"Oh, Evie! I'm so s-sorry! I knew what Severus did was awful! I'm sorry! And then you wanted nothing to do with me and I was angry at you but then last night you were so pale and you wouldn't wake up and Sirius was so scared! _I_ was scared! We all were. I'm sorry, Evie!"

Evie herself started tearing up and hugging Lily back. "S'alright, Lily. It doesn't matter now. I'm not going to let Snape ruin our friendship. It's alright."

"Umm, Evie?" said James tentatively. She and Lily broke apart, wiping their eyes as they went.

"Yeah?"

A hearty grin broke across his face, "Would you like your present now?"

"My present?" she asked.

Sirius and Peter began to laugh, Remus tried to stifle his in a cough, James however maintained the same wicked grin. "Look out the window."

What she saw made her chest hurt from laughter. Marlene and Matilda tried to hide their giggles for Lily's sake. Alaric joined in, laughing almost as loud as Sirius. Lily, however, looked murderous. Snape, Avery, and Mulciber were all dressed in frilly knickers, and all hanging from the clock tower in the chilly morning.

"Potter, you let them down now!"

"I would, Evans, if only I had proper motivation."

"Proper motivation? I'll show you proper motivation!"

Evie smiled to herself as her eyes connected with Sirius. Things were back to normal, as they should be.

* * *

It was the last night of term, the night before the Hogwarts Express would take them back to King's Cross, and also the night of the Yule Ball. Sirius and James sat alone in the dormitory packing the last of their belongings. Remus had accompanied Peter to the kitchens and McLaggen was likely to be with his Hufflepuff friends, not that they cared either way. It was quiet moments like these, moments where the two boys weren't concerned about who was around or watching, that they really saw through one another. Sirius could tell that the fear of losing Evie that night still resided with James. He noticed over the last couple of weeks that James would steel nervous glances at her, as if reminding himself that she was still there and really was alright. Sirius had also noticed that Evie began spending a lot more time with Gideon Prewett- something that irked him to no end. This had not gotten passed James.

"Evie looked rather nice in her dress, wouldn't you say?" asked James conversationally as he folded another jumper into his trunk. Sirius only grunted in response. "Looks like she and Gideon are really hitting it off, aren't they?"Again, this was met with only a grunt. "Caught them shagging the other day."

"What?"

James sniggered, "Only joking."

Sirius glared at him. "Not funny."

"Why not? Evie looks happy," said James provocatively.

Sirius scoffed, "I doubt Prewett will really make her happy."

"Oh so he's _Prewett_ now, is he?" James laughed, "I thought you and Gideon got on."

"We're on the same team. That doesn't necessarily mean anything. I've just got to make sure he doesn't take a bludger to the head."

"When really you'd rather it be the other way around." Sirius surveyed James for a while before shaking his head.

"I'd just rather he find someone his own age to mess about with."

James fought back a laugh, "What you really mean is that you'd rather he mess about with anyone other than Evie." Sirius said nothing, but refused to meet his eye. "And for the record I don't think he's messing about. I think he really fancies her."

"Well who's to say she even fancies him."

"I haven't heard her say she doesn't," said James offhandedly. Sirius kicked his trunk and cursed, flopping himself back onto his bed. James shook his head at his friend, "Don't you think you should have said something by now, rather than act like a tosspot whenever somebody else pays her attention?"

"Don't know what you…" but he was too tired to argue this time. Remus had had this same talk with him and Evans had more than once hinted at his idiocy on the subject. He could lie and feign stupid all he wanted with them, but he couldn't lie to James. "Do you remember when I couldn't so much as look at her without stuttering or blushing madly?"

James chuckled and went to sit at the end of Sirius's bed. "I do recall you resembling Peter on a bad day."Sirius kicked him. "What changed?"

"I kissed her."

James gawked at Sirius for a few seconds, his wide hazel eyes full of disbelief. "You kissed her?" Sirius nodded sheepishly. "And…she blew you off?"

"She doesn't know I kissed her," he answered in a low voice.

"Blimey! Are you that unforgettable? You'd think she'd remember her first snog!"

"I didn't snog her!" muttered Sirius irritably, "It was my first kiss as well. She was…well she was asleep in the common room one night. It was the beginning of our second year. I came down and found her on the couch and tried to wake her up. She was still half asleep, her eyes were half closed and she smiled at me. I couldn't help myself. So I kissed her. And then she just went back to sleep like it was all just a dream."

James snorted, "Did you ever think that maybe she thought it was a dream?"

"That did occur to me, yes," said Sirius with a glare, "Well she didn't seem to remember and I wasn't going to bring it up. But the whole thing made me want her even more and I couldn't take it. I really couldn't take it. And I'd seem like a bloody moronic hypocrite if I pined for her like you do with Evans-"

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but it's true. So, I thought the best thing I could do to get the whole thing off my mind was just to go from bird to bird getting all the snogging I wanted to do with Evie out of my system."

James let out a low whistle. "So Meghan McCormack-?"

"Started snogging her a week later."

"And Gladys Gudgeon-?"

"I'd just seen Evie on the train after being away from her all summer, hadn't I?" snapped Sirius.

"What about Rhonda Jezpeaks? You were dating her for a while."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "I don't _date_ any of them. Not really. I can't say any of them have been my girlfriends, I've just happened to snog some of them longer. I only took Rhonda to Hogsmeade because I knew Evie was going with Fawcett."

James shook his head, wondering aloud if he was as pathetic with Evans as Sirius was with Evie.

"We're both pathetic. You just put your pathetic on display for everyone to see," laughed Sirius.

James narrowed his eyes, "That's not nice."

Sirius gave him a meek smile, "Neither is the fact that Evie is going to this stupid ball with Gideon Prewett. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"What do you do? Are you kidding? You've got no problem orchestrating brilliant prank after splendid endeavor, but when it comes to getting Evie you come up short?" James looked indignant, "It doesn't take a genius or a massive scheme, though I probably could offer you both. Just tell her how you feel. You know she'd respond well if you were just genuine."

Sirius nodded his head vigorously, "You're right! James, you're right! I'll wait for her to get back under the cloak in the common room and when she gets a moment I'll sweep her under it with me and tell her how I feel!"

James grinned, "Atta' boy!"

* * *

Evie was having a really great time at the ball with Gideon, and in fact found herself liking him more and more. Gideon was a happy person. He was thoughtful, he was funny, he knew her well enough never to take her to Madam Puddifoot's, and she always had a good time with him. He appreciated Quidditch as much as she did, was always up for a practical joke, and made her feel giddy and nervous and appreciated. It pained her to think that maybe, just maybe, she was giving up something worthwhile. She had been hoping for Sirius, been forced to eye him greedily while he spent his time in the company of other girls. But she didn't want to be that person. _Snape_ was that person. _Snape_ would watch Lily with fervent jealousy as she talked to Bertram Aubrey in the hallways. _Snape_ would make callous remarks about who Lily spent her time with. And _Snape_ would irritably pick fights with her when she'd unintentionally upset him. Holding out for Sirius was turning her into Snape and that was the last person she wanted to be.

"Have I mentioned how nice you look tonight?" said Gideon as they walked back through the dark corridors to the Fat Lady. Evie was wearing a billowy knee length white dress with short sleeves and a sequined bodice. Her golden hair was done up with a couple of strands falling into her face. She had opted for more make up than she normally wore and had worn a pair of goblin made silver and pearl earrings that her grandmother Althea had given her.

She smiled at Gideon, feeling lightheaded at how happy he made her feel with the simplest of comments, "Thanks, Gid. I do believe this is the sixth time you've mentioned it tonight."

"That it is," he grinned as he put his arm around her shoulders, "I wonder where Sturgis and Marlene wandered off to."

"They're snogging in that large broom cupboard on the fourth floor," she said casually as she leaned into him.

"Spend your time observing the inside of broom cupboards often?" he questioned laughingly, though with a slight nerve.

She laughed at him, "No. I just happen to know it's spacious because James, Sirius, Remus, and I had to hide in there from Filch one time. Mind you we had Peter with us and he's not the smallest bowtruckle in the tree."

They approached the Fat Lady a few minutes later. From the looks of it she and her friend Violet had also joined in to the Yuletide festivities and were both hiccoughing and giggling like mad.

"Password, handsome?" she giggled eyeing Gideon.

"Hag," snapped Evie.

"Why you-!"

"No, Vi, that's the password!"

They walked briskly into the common room, Gideon moving his arm from her shoulders and holding her hand instead. He walked her over to the foot of the stairs and took her other hand into his as he smiled down at her.

"I had a really good time tonight, Evie."

She smiled serenely up at him, "I had a nice time too, Gid."

His eyes seemed to light up a little, "I'm glad to hear that, because," he moved closer to her, "because there's something I want to ask you."

She unconsciously moved closer to him as well, her eyes closing slightly, "Yes?"

He gulped slightly as his head tilted to the right the nearer she got, "Evie, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Her eyes widened for a moment. For some reason, as she looked at Gideon, as the firelight gave a warm glow to his blue eyes and his ginger hair, when a rustling sound came from the corner where an armchair stood, she thought of Sirius in that moment. She thought of Sirius looking down at her with wide hopeful gray eyes, inching to kiss her and wanting to claim her. She thought of him. But the moment passed and she remembered where she was and who it was that was looking into her eyes.

She smiled softly, "Yes."

His lips were on hers in a second. It wasn't a rushed kiss, nor was it frantic or passionate, as she had imagined kissing to be. But it was sweet and it was nice, as she figured a first kiss should be. They broke apart all too soon.

"Sit with me on the ride home tomorrow?" he asked unable to dim the smile on his face.

"Sure," she nodded, "Goodnight, Gideon."

"Night, Evie." He said before kissing her on the cheek and walking up the stairs. Evie watched him go, bringing a hand up to her lips where just moments before he had kissed her. She looked at the armchair in the corner, feeling horrible at the sense of dread that had taken residence in the pit of her stomach.

"Why couldn't it have been you?" she asked quietly, thinking he wouldn't hear her. She shook her head, turned, and climbed up the girls' staircase.

Sirius Black sat in the armchair, feeling miserable and cast aside. His throat felt raw and his eyes stung staring fixedly at the place where she had been standing. She had looked right at him, right _through_ him, as if begging for an answer.

"It _was_ me, Evie," he said too late.

* * *

**Now now, I know it isn't ideal for Evie to be kissing Gideon, but would this story really be all that interesting if Evie and Sirius ended up together at 13 and 14 and never had a problem after that? Feel like getting a bit more out of my system tonight. Maybe I'm suffering from withdrawal now that the series is officially "over". Anyways, I have a reason for the whole Evie/Gideon thing. First of all, Evie needs a bit more experience. She needs to know what else is out there and she needs to know that Sirius isn't the end all be all of her options. And Sirius needs to grow a pair, get over himself, and put his heart before his pride...Ooh that's a good line. Perhaps I'll use that! Anyways, enjoy! And please review! As you fellow writers know, it's a big motivation!**

* * *

**_Previews of what's to come:_**

"Nobody in their right mind would snog my brother."

"Precisely my point! Evie is not in her right mind!"

"You did what? Remus, what were you thinking?"

"I thought I could trust her. I thought...I thought maybe I could have what you and Gideon have..."

"What? An undoubtedly bad pairing?"

"Shove it, Sirius! Where is she? I'm going to kill her!"

"Maybe you're not as bad as I thought, Potter."

"Well there's no point in being in a relationship with someone who can't say they love me!"


	19. Mothers and Mad Mornings

After the holidays, third year ended just as swiftly as the year before. Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup and Captain Robert Johnson had sobbed spectacularly- something nobody on the team ever expected they'd live to see. He and Lane Jones had been in their seventh and final year so the team would need new players as well as a new captain.

Exams had gone fairly well. Lily, Evie, Marlene, Matilda, and Remus had done outstanding after numerous long study sessions in the library together. James and Sirius had done remarkably well considering they hadn't once opened a textbook in their spare time. And Peter exceeded expectations just by achieving a passing mark.

Whist some things- like Peter's appetite and James's knack for messing with his hair- never changed, others did in a surprisingly swift manner. Evie had been dating Gideon Prewett a total of eight and a half months, and in her opinion things were going relatively well. Gideon, though older and a bit more experienced, was patient and in no way rushed their progress- she was after all fourteen for Godric's sake. He was a good and attentive boyfriend and she cared for him very much. But doubts still frequented her mind, though she'd never admit it to anyone, save Lily or perhaps Remus. "What if?" was a question that bothered her to no end. _What if_ she hadn't gone to the ball with Gideon? _What if _he'd never fancied her in the first place? _What if_ she didn't have to constantly remind herself that _he_ was her boyfriend and _he_ was the only one she was supposed to have these feelings for? But she couldn't be bothered to really consider these questions at any time other than the middle of the night when she could not find solace in sleep. The fact of the matter was Gideon was her boyfriend and he was good to her. Sirius had distanced himself throughout the year, made it clear just how easily attainable he was to the female population of Hogwarts, and hadn't written to her all summer. He didn't care, so why should she?

"Reducto!" Evie ducked as a sizable chunk of the column behind her was blown apart. She cast a shield charm as another spell flew toward her.

"Confringo!" her spell hit the ground before her opponent and blasted him back. "Expelliarmus!"His wand flew out of his hand and into hers as she approached him. "Tsk tsk, should have seen that one coming, old man."

He gave a short chuckle before attempting to kick her legs out from under her. She yelped, managed to keep herself balanced, but dropped his wand. He caught it quickly and aimed it at her. She, anticipating this, casted a silencing charm on him. This did nothing if but deter him for a moment as he was particularly skilled in nonverbal magic. A disarming charm flew by her, singeing some of her golden hair as she ran. She feigned a quick right behind a column, aimed left and thought _Nuvola Oculus!_ Her conjunctivitis curse hit its mark, but it wasn't enough. Her echoing footsteps in the courtyard were enough to grant him general aim.

He blasted her back with a feather-light charm. She began to float into the air at an alarming rate before she thought her way out of it. _Incarcerous!_ Ropes sprang from the end of her wand down to her opponent and tethered to him.

"I would call this one a draw, my dear," he said in an amused voice as the silencing charm wore off, "What would you say?"

She laughed jovially, "I'd say so. Apparently being feather-weight also makes you lightheaded."

"Who'd have known?" he said in a tone that did not convey surprise whatsoever, "I am impressed that you managed to get yourself anchored before you became overcome with faint. Now why would we call this a draw?"

"Because though you are incapacitated and can't see, I am reliant on you. We are therefore both in a position of dependence and no one person is the victor."

He smiled, "Couldn't have said it better myself. Fantastic conjunctivitis curse by the way. My eyes are literally swollen shut from the inside."

"Thanks, Daddy," she said before lifting the curse. Her training sessions with her father and godfather had become more intense the past summer. When she wasn't over at the Prewett's or Potter's homes she was in her family's courtyard or dueling platform training with her father or Alastor, sometimes her grandfather when neither one could escape the office. She had gotten much better at her nonverbal spells; they were now as powerful as the ones she said outright. James had often joined in on the duels, though it was more of an occasional hobby for him whereas for her it was a daily ritual.

"Evandra, please tell me that your trunk is all packed," said her mother when they walked into the kitchen. Neither one was suffering from pinkeye or lightweight anymore.

"Yes, mum. I got it all done last night," she said in a monotone as she pushed her scrambled eggs around on her plate. Really, was a good morning too much to ask for?

"It wouldn't do you any good to be late and keep the Potters waiting."

"Evie's on top of things, darling, not to worry," said her father as he slipped on his traveling cloak. "I can't stay for breakfast. Alastor and I have a lead on Dolohov. Rufus says he's got a viable witness that places him in Birmingham two nights ago."

Metrodora Bloxum seemed unbothered, "Of course, dear. Do what you must." Her father left after slipping her a pocket bag of galleons and wishing her a good term. It seemed like a waste of time to sit in the kitchen with only her mother and their house elf, Jinxy. After all, with each day that passed they had less and less to say to each other. So she slipped into a blue jumper, levitated her trunk, grabbed her broom, and walked across the small lawn to James's house. By comparison, the Potter's kitchen was livelier and far more welcoming than hers had been.

"Good, Evie, you're here," said Dorea with a genuine smile, "James should be ready at any moment. That boy leaves everything for the last minute. And it's already nine thirty!"

"That's alright. I'll just head on up and help him."She set her trunk and broom down and ran up the stairs to James's room at the top of the house. James's room was more like a small apartment. He had his own bathroom, fireplace, an extra closet for his Quidditch supplies, and several lounging chairs around a small coffee table. He had shelves full of Quidditch books, Zonko's products, framed photos, and random boxes of sweets. Several posters of the Falmouth Falcons Quidditch team decorated the walls with players zooming in and out of them. James's bed was pushed into a corner of the room ("For full advantage of floor space"). Atop the windowsill of the west window, which directly faced Evie's room, sat an old empty glass jar. It matched one that Evie had sitting on the windowsill of her room. She had gotten the idea from a muggle film she had seen where children were able to communicate with each other over distances using empty cans tethered together by a string. Well, she was a witch and didn't bother with the string when she enchanted the jars. It was their version of muggle telly-tones.

James was running frantically around the room throwing random objects into his trunk. "Done, are you?"

"Finished last night," she said slipping into her favorite brown armchair.

"Surprised you managed at all considering the amount of time you've spent sucking face with Gideon just this week alone," he said snarkily.

She rolled her eyes, "I have not been that bad."

"Oh yes you have. I've never spent so much time alone with Til and Fabian. Felt like I'd lost a limb," he gave a fake sniffle as he clutched his arm.

"Oh shut up. You've seen me every day this summer."

"Yes, yes I have for maybe half an hour here and there. Admit it to yourself, you're overcompensating," he said with an air of wisdom.

"Overcompensating for what exactly?" she said moodily.

He gave her a fixed look from where he knelt by his trunk, "You're overcompensating and throwing yourself into your relationship because you think it's what you _ought_ to be doing, rather than what you _want _to be doing."

"You sound like Remus," she commented.

"Well if rationality is contagious then I hope it bites you next," he closed his trunk before standing and turning to her, "All I'm saying is, if you like Gideon, really like him then great, fantastic, I am happy for you. But if you're with him for the wrong reasons then I think eight months of getting strung along is enough don't you think?"

"I haven't strung him along!" she cried indignantly, "I care about Gideon. He's one of my oldest friends."

"Well that's just it, Evie. He's one of your oldest _friends_."

* * *

Evie was quiet on the journey to King's Cross until she had to say goodbye to Charlus and Dorea. She left James halfway down the train and went to find Gideon. On the way she ran into her cousin Scarlett and her best friend, a boy by the name of Kingsley Shacklebolt. She scooted on past Velpucia Yaxley and Narcissa Black's compartment, not at all in the mood to deal with either one of them after her morning with her mother and James. Her cousin Myron was in a compartment with Bertram Aubrey and Benjy Fenwick. All three of them smiled and greeted her, though Aubrey's seemed less sincere- he hadn't quite gotten over the fact that Lily had broken up with him last term.

After scouring the train for any one of the Prewetts she gave up and headed back to where she'd left James. Remus was there now, sitting behind a worn copy of Sites of Historical Sorcery, Peter was eating a licorice wand out of a pile of candy on his lap, and James was flipping through the latest issue of _Which Broomstick?_ with a pale looking Sirius. They looked up as she entered the compartment and sat between Peter and Remus.

"Couldn't find Gideon?" asked James conversationally. Sirius's eyes narrowed as he glared out the window.

"No, I expect he was down at the other end. I didn't feel like walking all the way back," she mumbled as she rested her head on Remus's shoulder and took one of Peter's chocolate frogs.

"Poor Prewett. How ever will he survive," snarled Sirius.

"What's your problem?" she snapped. Remus stiffened beside her.

"Don't have a problem. Just think it's a little sick that he's taking advantage of a younger girl and that you're letting him." She rolled her eyes at that. The less-than-two-years-age-difference had been Sirius's major objection to her relationship with Gideon.

"Can we not argue about my relationship for once?"

"Then what would you like to argue about, Madam Gryffindor?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and practically growled, "Oh I don't know. Let's talk about the fact that I didn't get a single word from you all summer, let alone see my owl. Mercury isn't just yours, Sirius. We bought him together so he's just as much mine as he is yours."

"Well I figured that at least with me he wouldn't be neglected or passed over."

"Neglected? Really? Ugh you are insufferable," she fumed, "I don't want to argue with you. You've obviously had a miserable summer and I've had a trying morning."

"Fine, let's just not talk to each other at all."

"Fine by me!"

"Fine!"

"_Fine!_"

Peter, James, and Remus made no sound or movement to suggest they'd witnessed anything, except exchange rather quick glances at each other. This was how it had been last term between Sirius and Evie. They either ignored or dug into each other time and again. _They_ had grown tired of it, _the girls_ had grown tired of it, and frankly so had Sirius and Evie themselves. But given what they were both thinking and feeling, this seemed like the only option available to them. Talking would open up doors and feelings that neither one of them was sure they wanted to explore after disappointments, and for that they resented each other. Talking would lead them somewhere new and dangerous, and for the time Evie and Sirius were both comfortable in their own niches: committed to Gideon and snogging girls, respectively. But this term wouldn't be liked the last. Whether or not talking had anything to do with it, one of those doors was going to get blown wide open.

* * *

**It's about to get a whole different type of interesting. **

**Felt particularly chatty tonight so I figured I'd post more. I have another chapter left in me, but alas it is 3:47 AM and my mother will kill me if I am not up by at least noon tomorrow. So, the next chapter (or two, or three) will have to wait.**

**Review and let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

**LBM**


	20. Bludgers and Boyfriends

**_Sorry I haven't written anything in a while. It's been a rather tough couple of months._**

**_To sum it up, my grandma died. I've been kind of a mess, haven't had a desire to do much of anything. We were very close and everyday is kind of a hurdle, if you know what I mean. Anyways, I'm just now getting back into the swing of things. So, expect a few more chapters and edits. _**

**_I Solemnly Swear,_**

**_LBM_**

"Sirius Black, you are the foulest boy that ever lived!" The sentiment was followed by a smack that echoed outside the Great Hall before Dina Harman ran bleary-eyed and tear streaked up the staircase. It did not seem to faze Sirius whatsoever. He rubbed his cheek as he made his way to the Gryffindor table wearing a smirk.

"Well that's the least original one we've heard," said James with grim humor.

Remus did not look amused, "To tell you the truth it's getting a bit old, and term started a month ago."

"Well what would you have me do, Remus? Anchor myself down to one bird and waste away miserably like you?" Sirius laughed, "No. I'd rather live the way I am thanks."

"Right, because you're not miserable at all," shot Remus in a low voice as he chanced a glance down the table. Sirius narrowed his eyes but said nothing as he scooped potatoes onto his plate. He knew what Remus was getting at. He knew who it was he would see if he looked down the table. Having her on his mind was enough.

"I don't think Sirius is miserable. I mean, I can't see how anyone could be with as many girls as he's snogged just this week alone!" said Peter in unsubtle admiration.

"That's because girls never snog you," snapped Sirius. Peter's face fell. He was used to Sirius's remarks toward him being short and sometimes teasing. But as of late they had just grown to be unkind. He missed Evie terribly now that she wasn't around as much. She had always put Sirius in his place. The small boy made a low whimpering excuse about forgetting a book before making his way out of the Great Hall.

James looked disappointed at his friend. "At the rate you're going you'll have everyone driven out of the hall in a matter of minutes."

"He gets on my nerves sometimes, you know that."

"Yes, but that was just cruel," said Remus evenly.

"You're clearly not over this, mate, and I'm not saying that she is either. But whatever it is, you've got to get yourself together. I mean it's not like Evie knows or-"

"Just drop it, James," snapped Sirius, "I don't care about her. I don't care if she's with that wanker. She can do whatever the hell she wants. I couldn't care less."

"You certainly have a funny way of showing it," muttered Remus as he noted the brief look of hurt that crossed James's face.

"Hey you lot," the boys looked up to see Fabian Prewett, the newly positioned Quidditch Captain, "I've decided we'll have tryouts tomorrow night instead."

"What's wrong with tonight?" asked James.

"Well, Gideon can't make it tonight and I'd like for the whole team to be there."

"Why not?" asked Sirius with forced casualty. Even though he knew this was Fabian he was talking to, the fact that he was identical to his brother made Sirius grit his teeth slightly.

"Dunno. Said he needed to plan something for Evie. I didn't ask."

"Well now that's just irresponsible. You should let him off the team," said Sirius without a trace of humor. James began to laugh loudly and forcibly to the point of turning a few heads.

"Wouldn't that be a laugh?" Said James after a few moments, "Well, you know Sirius. Quite the practical joker this one. We'll be there tomorrow night then."

Fabian gave a half-hearted wave before walking away.

"Right, Sirius. You obviously couldn't care less," said Remus simply.

* * *

"Sturgis is so…handsome, you know? But not like overtly handsome. He's more of a subtle handsome but you definitely know it's there. Not that it's obvious or anything, it's just admirable enough so that you…Evie, are you listening?"

"What? Oh sorry, Mar. Just dozed off a bit I think," said Evie. Both girls had been sitting at a table working on homework since dinner, Marlene prattling on all along about Sturgis Podmore, her boyfriend.

"Oh you were thinking about Gideon, weren't you?" Marlene giggled, "Sturgis said he's been planning a surprise for you."

"A surprise? What for? Our anniversary just passed. I can't think why he'd do anything," said Evie stiffly getting back to her Defense essay.

"Well, he'd do something because he's your boyfriend, silly! That's what he's supposed to do! It's rather sweet."

"It's rather tiring," said Evie shortly, "I appreciate it, I really do. But he always gets himself worked up about surprising me with things and then he works himself into thinking I don't like them and we end up fighting."

Marlene looked to her friend skeptically, "Is he working himself up? Or are you just bored?"

"I'm not bored," she replied quickly, "Really I'm not. He respects me and we care about each other. I've known him for ages and I trust him. Not to mention the snogging is good."

Marlene gave an unladylike snort. "Really? I hadn't noticed. You only go at each other all the time, you know. Drives Tilly up the bloody wall."

"Thanks," said Evie sarcastically, "What I mean to say is that...he doesn't have to do all these things for me. The roses, the sweets, leaving papers on my desk that serenade me all through class…I'd rather he didn't do them at all."

"What are you getting at, Evie?" asked Marlene. Evie shuffled a bit uncomfortably in her seat.

"What I mean is that I don't think I deserve it," she said in a hushed tone, "And every time he fixes me with something new and sweeter than the last I feel more awful than I already did before."

"What's got you so guilty? You haven't gone and cheated on him, have you?"

"Of course I haven't cheated on him!" whispered Evie, "I just feel inadequate. Like I'm not giving enough of myself in the relationship."

"Why would that be?" asked Marlene. Evie shot a brief look across the common room to the fireplace. James was beating Peter at exploding snap, Remus was taking notes on Potions, and Sirius...she'd never seen him look sulkier. It suited his insolent good looks though, that was for sure.

Marlene followed Evie's gaze and gasped, "No!"

"Shh!" cried Evie.

"But, Evie, I thought you were over him. You're never around him anymore and you stopped talking to him."

Evie rolled her eyes, "Correction, _he_ stopped talking to _me_ and started favoring arguments instead."

"Well you've always argued, Evie," said Marlene, "That was always just a part of your chemistry with Sirius."

"What do you mean?"

Marlene gave her a sly look, "Sexual tension. I mean I always figured you argued so much because you both cared so much. And you know, because you wanted to jump each other."

"That's never been the case, Mar," Evie said hurriedly, "He's never felt that way about me. Anyways, I don't want to talk about him. What were you saying about Sturgis?"

"Oh right! So Sturgis's jawline is really appealing. Very strong but just delicate enough to the point that it's inviting…"

But Evie wasn't listening. Marlene was so immersed in what she was saying that she didn't notice Evie glance longingly at Sirius. She wasn't quick to look away this time. In her own mind she could admit to herself that she missed him. He had been her best friend, truly and incomparably. She still had James of course. He hadn't taken sides in their ridiculous fight- a fight that she couldn't find cause to. And anyways, James was more her brother than anything else. Her relationships with Lily and Remus, as close as they were, weren't the same either. The bond between Evie and Sirius was unquestionable. They had cared for each other more than anyone else and that was something that she had felt to be true. She could tell him things, anything really, that she couldn't bring herself to talk about with Gideon. And they had been going out for the majority of a year now! But she knew then, as she always had, when Sirius felt her looking and held her gaze with soft unaccusatory gray eyes, that she would never quite feel the same about another human being.

Sirius was bored of watching James beat Peter every game they played. He wanted to ask Remus how the animagus potion was coming along, but that would give invitation to bring up Evie. He missed her deeply. If he was being honest, he was madder at himself than he was with her. He had waited too long. He had wasted his time chasing other skirts when he only really wanted her. The rejection he was so used to with his family had unwillingly transferred over to her, and because of the fear he had hesitated. She wasn't an option now. She was with stupid-gingered-older-talented Gideon Prewett, and she was happy. Or so it seemed. They didn't speak anymore, unless it was to argue. They'd learned their lesson not to even bother communicating in McGonagall's class because every altercation ended in detentions. However, every time he looked at her, really looked, he saw in her eyes that something was lacking. She wasn't the same buoyant Evie that she'd been with him. And for that he damned Gideon Prewett.

Noting that neither of his friends would notice, he dared to look at her. He'd noticed her sitting with Marlene and chatting, probably about their boyfriends no doubt. But he was pleasantly surprised to see her looking right at him. His gray eyes never left her brown ones. How he'd missed the very shape and shade of them! He could stare at her forever, and he would have. But the moment was cut short.

"Oi, Sirius! Watch me singe the nonexistent stubble off of Peter this time!"

"Hey!"

He turned his gaze to James and gave a half-hearted smile. When he looked back at her she was already talking animatedly with Marlene, a smile dawning on her flushed kissable lips. He gripped the arm of the chair tightly. He needed her back and he refused to wait any longer. Something needed to be done.

* * *

"So it's settled then!" called Fabian to the group of mounted players, "The new Gryffindor beater is Sturgis Podmore and our new seeker is Bethany McKinnon. Thanks, everyone for showing up. I'll post the back-up positions soon."

"That was an interesting hour, wouldn't you say?" laughed Gideon as he and Evie dismounted their brooms and began walking hand-in-hand back to the locker room.

"If by interesting you mean a waste of time then yeah, I'll allow it," she replied with a smile.

"I know what you mean. It was kind of clear from the get go that Beth and Stu were the best we were going to hope for."

"That poor second year!" Evie shook her head laughing, "How he managed to hit the bludger at the post so that it shot right back at him, I will never know!"

"Well at least he didn't hit you, right?" he said with clear relief.

"Sirius wouldn't have let that happen," she replied confidently.

Gideon scoffed, "I'm not convinced. You both go at it like cats and dogs. He has no respect for you, Evie."

"Gid, I really don't want to talk about this."

"We need to talk about this," he said bringing them to a halt, "What am I supposed to do? Sit back and watch as another bloke disrespects my girlfriend?"

Evie shot him an exasperated look. They'd had this conversation before. "He doesn't mean anything by it, and at any rate I can take care of myself."

"You shouldn't have to. I'm here, you know. And it's my responsibility to look after you."

"Godric, Gid, you sound like we're married or something," she laughed pushing her sloppy ponytail over her shoulder.

"I know, but I mean we've been going out for nine months now. It's not totally out of the question to think that could happen someday," he said as he pushed loose strands of hair behind her ear. Her face grew as tinted as Gideon's hair at his admission.

"We're still too young to talk about things like this," she said hurriedly.

"I don't think so. I'll be of age next year. And well I've liked you for a long time, Evie. We've known each other all our lives. It's not ludicrous to suppose-"

"It is! I'm fourteen. Look, can we just not talk about this now, please?"

He swallowed audibly, "Fine. I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable-"

"-It does-"

"Because the last thing I'd want to do is make you uncomfortable," he said in husky voice as he closed the gap between them. She gave in as she always did. Leaving their brooms discarded on the ground they began to kiss furiously. Gideon walked her backward so that she was between him and the stadium. Her fingers tangled themselves in his ginger curls as his hands grabbed hold tightly on her waist. The hard pressure of his lips on hers gave way and she opened her mouth to him, letting his tongue slide with hers.

"Ahem."

The two lovers sprang apart to see a rather embarrassed Lily and a disgusted Matilda.

"Now that you're done snogging my friend, I'll kindly steal her, thanks, bro," said the latter before snatching Evie away and marching up the lawn.

"Honestly, Evie, in public no less! What if a prefect had seen you?" cried Lily indignantly. Evie only smirked in response. That was, until she looked back down the field to where commotion had erupted. Gideon was struck down on the ground clutching his left shoulder, a bludger looming overhead. Fabian, Sturgis, Marlene, and Bethany were running towards him shouting. Across the lawn perched on a broom was Sirius, beater's bat in hand.

* * *

**_Comments, Messages, & Reviews are always appreciated._**

**_Thanks for reading._**


End file.
